


Ashes

by Leave_Michael_Alone



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, A lot of trigger warnings, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger Management, Apocolypse is still in eight days, Ben Deserved Better, DaD sEnT mE tO tHe MoOn, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Follows plotline of the show, Low-key Reader/Ben story, M/M, Multi, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Nobody likes Luther, Other, POV Multiple, Protect Klaus, Protective Siblings, Pseudo-Incest, Pseudo-incest hinted and mentioned barely, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Has Powers, Reader and Ben have strong relationship, Reader had past relationship with Five, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Small moment with Klaus, Suicide, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, You know what you're getting into, they aren't the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leave_Michael_Alone/pseuds/Leave_Michael_Alone
Summary: On the 12th hour of October 1st 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only because none of the woman had been pregnant when the day began. Sir, Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire  and adventurer, decided to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible. In the end, he only got eight of them.





	1. Wake from your sleep

_The shiver on my spine was running through my whole body. I couldn’t even feel my fingers or toes. I sat against the wall, trying to gather some form of warmth. I shivered uncontrollably, and it felt like all the blood had been drained from me. My head snapped when I heard the door being fiddled with. I pushed past the pain and jumped to my feet, trying to see who it was. A figure stood in the doorway, Monocle on one eye and a hard stare covering their face._

_“Have you learned your lesson, number eight?” The man snapped._

_I nodded, my skin still fozen. “Y— Yes, s— s— sir.”_

_He hummed, “twenty more minutes.”_

_My heart sank, “No!” I yelled. “Please, Dad!” My voice was raw from the yelling I’d done earlier. I ran to the door and banged on it furiously, “You can’t leave me in the freezer, god dammit!”_

_I felt weak, and my power stopped working a while ago. It was too cold, and I felt like he was just turning it up colder._

 ••• •••

On the 12th hour of October 1st 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only because none of the woman had been pregnant when the day began. Sir, Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire  and adventurer, decided to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible. In the end, he only got eight of them. I was one of those children. Our story begins with a day just like any other, drunken and full of regret. I managed to peel myself off my bed, struggling to get to my desk. My vision was hazy, and my patience thin. My hangover was a force to be reckoned with. Though, I'd had enough of them to prepare for this feeling. Leaving tons of water by my bed, as well as some fruit and protein bars. I wasn't supposed to happen that way, I just happened to drink one too many.

 

As I made it to the computer chair, I kicked the trash can over my way, just in case I had another accident. Last time I got this fucked up, I threw up all over my monitor as I was working. The house was empty, and I needed it that way. I pressed the button, clearing my throat and watching it load up my word document. I needed to finish this chapter fast, or it'd be another call from my agent. I'd have to hear her bitch and complain about how I never deliver on time. She was right though, I wrote books for a living. I literally sell books and write stories, yet I can't even turn in a chapter on time. On top of that, I drink too much and that's what's been keeping me from doing anything at all. I can't help but think of my other siblings, successful, for the most part, and living their lives. Jesus, my sister is a freaking movie star. My brother is on the moon, and last time I checked, the rest of my siblings were doing just fine. Sort of... I'm not sure if Klaus is in a ditch somewhere, but I'm sure he's doing well too. 

 

I took a bite out of the banana I left for myself and began reading over what I already had. It wasn't much, but if I played my cards right, I could turn in the new section in a few weeks. I just needed to focus and try not to get distracted. The last thing I needed what a distraction in my life. I worked too hard to get where I'm at, and yet I'm falling back down. My last distraction was a big one, and it was actually my sister that caused it. A book my the name of _Extra Ordinary_ managed to kill my career for a good solid five months. People stopped buying my stories and began reading hers instead. Everyone had to know the tragic tale of Vanya Hargreeves. How her siblings bullied her, and how her father treated her like trash. No one said the man was a saint, but she wasn't the only one he did cruel things to. 

 

For those five months I became so angry I had to isolate myself from everyone else. What did I do in that time frame? I read every single word she had the nerve to write down in those pages. The family secrets, the missions, the memories... out in the open because she wasn't special. I in no way had any hate for my sister, I loved her with my soul. Yet, I still felt such deep emotions  when I read everything. Not because they were wrong, but because they were true. We treated her like garbage, and I knew that. So much happened in that house, and none of us could do anything about it. That man made our life a living hell, and he didn't give a damn about any of it. He didn't give a shit about any of us. The worse part is, I'm not even angry with her. Reading the book, it made me want to reach out to her. I just want to tell her I'm sorry for everything that happened. I just didn't know how. I didn't know how to handle my anger and my pain. That man called himself our father, but he acted anything but. The only real parent figures we had were Pogo and Grace. Grace... our robotic mother. He was so incapable of giving us any attention, he had an artificial machine give it to us instead. And you know what? I would consider her more of a parent then he ever was. Sometimes I wish he'd just drop d-- 

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a loud rang echoed through the house. I left my phone in my room, and I didn't feel like getting it. I let it ring and finally come to a stop. Good, the noise was hurting my head even more. Besides, if it was really important, they'd call my desk phone. I focused back at the screen in front of me, wondering desperately on what to write next. An idea finally popped inside my head, and I needed to write it down quick before it left. Just as my fingers began furiously typing on the key board, the phone in front of me rang. I stopped instantly, debating if I should pick it up at all. I was finally making some progress, and I'd be unfocused once more. After a slight debate with myself, I picked it up. 

 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"(Y/n), I tried calling your phone. Why didn't you answer?" A woman asked. That female happened to be my manager, and I really didn't want to deal with her right now. 

 

"I was busy, Joan. I'm finally making an effort on this deadline everyone gave me." 

 

A small sigh came from the other line, "You need to turn on the T.V, honey." 

 

I didn't have time for this. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that important. "Why? I'm trying to work. What is it?" 

 

"It's about your father." 

 

Hearing those words made me freeze. The sudden chill of being in that freezer came back. Memories rushing at me and hitting like a ton of bricks. I leaned back in my chair, the sudden movement making me a bit sick. I didn't care, I needed to see what she was talking about. I pointed the device at the television and turned it on, trying to figure out what she was referring to. It didn't take long to find after flipping through some channels, only because it'd been posted everywhere. Joan was still on the phone, waiting for me to respond. 

 

"Breaking news! Moments ago, police reported the death of the most eccentric and reclusive billionaire."

 

I watched closely as they put up a photo of my father's face on screen. "Dad?" Was all that managed to come from my mouth. I didn't know what to say. 

 

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry for your loss. If you need anything, I'm here to h--." I hung up on her. 

 

My eyes never left the screen, "Sir Reginald Hargeeves, billionaire adventurer was found dead in his home this afternoon. Officials have not determines what cause his death, but will notify the public immediately when it is discovered." 

 

••• •••

 

_My shiver turned into a vibration, and I felt a heat run through my body. It started out with a simple burn in my belly, but it traveled through my arms and to the rest. I backed away from the door, looking down at my hands that were now a glowing orange._

_It seemed to fuel my anger further. He was my father! How could he lock me in here? “Let. Me. OUT!” My voice snapped. I banged on it once more, but this time... a cool sensation, as well as steam, arose in the air. I pulled away only to see that where my fist once was, was now a black imprint of my punch. This metal door was melting._

_I was no longer angry, and I no longer wanted to be let out. I was scared to know what I could do. If I wanted, I could very well release myself. Then again, I didn’t feel the need. He was right, i needed to stay in here to cool down. I didn’t want to hurt anyone again._

 

••• •••

I stepped off out of the taxi, greeted with the familiar building I once called Home. I didn't want to be here. As a matter of fact, I hadn't actually seen my siblings since I ran away all those years ago. I picked up hardly anything at all, and pursued my passion for writing. I always said I'd never come back to this place. Yet, here I was. Standing face to face with the place that caused my torment for years. It was like a nightmare even stepping foot inside that place. And I had to relive it all over again for the sake of sentiment. Also, I really just wanted to see my siblings. I just had to keep it together, just until this was all over. We could go our separate ways again, maybe send a postcard to each other every once in a awhile.

 

 I walked up the steps, ringing the doorbell with cold and trembling hands. And to my surprise, I got no reply. Even when I stood there for quite a while. It felt awfully rude just to walk in, then again... I used to live here. I took a deep breath and reached for the door, only to find it unlocked. A sinking feeling settled in my stomach, and I didn't like the way it felt. This only meant that one of them was already here, or maybe even all of them. I pushed my way through the door and walked inside, I shut the door behind me with my foot. The house was quiet, way too quiet. I managed to take a few steps in when a wave of nostalgia hit me hard. That same sinking feeling bottled up again. I pushed it back down and continued my way into the living room. I admired the view I left when I bolted. The house itself was truly beautiful, but it really was anything but. 

 

I stopped when I saw a woman with bright blonde hair sitting on the table by the fire place. "Mom?" She didn't move when I called out to her. 

 

"(Y/n)?”Another voice said. I jumped, startled by the broken silence. 

 

I turned to see Allison smiling at me, I returned one back. "Hey." I chuckled. "I didn't see you there." I slowly walked up the steps to meet where she was standing. 

 

She opened her mouth, in shock at finally seeing me. "You're here. I didn't think you'd make it since you're so busy." 

 

I gave a half smile, "Yeah.... Well, if a big movie star can do it, then so can I." I replied. 

 

Without warning, she took me into her arms and hugged tight. I wasn't expecting it, so it was awkward at first. I finally relaxed and hugged her back, I was surprised she hadn't said anything about our father yet. She pulled away, "How you been? Tell me what's been going on with you." 

 

I wasn't in the mood for small talk, and especially not in the mood to catch up. I needed to think of something fast, "Good, good." I began, "How's your daughter?" I was genuinely interested in this question. I'd only heard some stories of Claire, and wanted to know some more about my niece that I never had a chance to meet. The last update when I went out for some drinks and saw a magazine talking about Allison and her husbands split. They didn't really have a private life, everyone knew he got full custody.

 

Her expression changed, and I instantly regretted bringing up the touchy subject. "She's good." 

 

I nodded, and awkward silence between us. I finally cleared my throat, "I have to go see something in my old room, but we'll definitely catch up." She began walking down the stairs and I went to venture up, that's when I heard Allison again. 

 

"Vanya?" 

 

I looked back to see the two approach each other. "Hey, Allison." she greeted. She looked passed her and up at me, "(Y/n)." Allison pulled her in for a hug as well before letting go. 

 

I gave a small wave and stayed at the top, "Vanya." 

 

"What's she doing here?" Diego walked passed them and walked towards me, "You don't belong here. Not after what you did." 

 

I scoffed, "Don't be a dick, Diego."  

 

"And when did you decide to just pop back up?" He shot back. 

 

Allison sighed, "You're seriously gonna do this today?" 

 

He ignored her. 

 

"Way to dress for the occasion, by the way." 

 

He pushed passed me and ventured up the stairs, "At least I'm wearing black." He called back down. 

 

I could already tell it was gonna be a nightmare again. I turned to the two woman at the bottom of the stairs, "It was nice seeing you two again." I didn't wait for them to respond, I simply turned and finished by way towards my room. The door creaked as I pushed my way through. It was just like I left it the day I went away. The lights hanging on my wall were in the same place, the posters remained, and my bottles of perfume were neatly on dresser like I left them. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Looking for something?" A familiar voice asked.

 

 

I turned with a smile on my face, "Pogo."

 

 

He nodded, "I might be able to help."

 

 

I walked over to him, bending down slightly and hugging him. I hadn't seen him in so long, it felt like a lifetime. I stepped back and let out a small laugh, "Not looking for anything, just trying to relive some old memories. Like the time I snuck food into my room in the middle of the night, the time stayed up late writing and reading all those stories, or the time Klaus and I stayed up and painted each others nails."

 

 

Pogo chuckled, "Oh, I remember your sleepovers very well. All those times you two got in trouble and spilt it on the floor."

 

 

I giggled, "We were pretty stupid." I turned back around, "This house was my everything, my home, my family..." I began, "And I threw it away because I felt like I was in hell." I looked back at Pogo, "Thank you for raising us. You and Grace were better parents than our father ever could. You did everything you could, and I appreciate that."

 

 

He seemed surprised by my words. Before he could respond, I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and walked out. I didn't want him to respond, I didn't want him to try and defend that man who we called 'father.' I just wanted him to know he was appreciated.

 

 

As I walked down the hall, I could hear some faint murmuring. I approached the room where the sound came from, slowly peeking my head inside. To no surprise, it was Diego and another man, who I could only assume was Luther by the facial features, arguing over something. I backed away slowly, I didn't want to be here when shit hit the fan. I kept walking down, making my way towards our fathers office. I slid the wooden door open, closing it behind me once i was inside. So many memories inside this room.

 

 

••• •••

_"Number eight!" He snapped. "When will you learn your lesson?"_

 

 

_"I'm trying, Dad."_

 

 

_He scoffed, "Not enough apparently! How many times do i have to tell you? You can control your powers. Stop letting your emotions get the best of you."_

 

_I nodded in response._

 

_"You have great potential, and yet you waste your gift on something as childish as picking on your siblings?"_

 

_I nodded once more, "I'm sorry, I'll do better next time. I would just like to stay out of the freezer."_

 

 

_He began writing in his notebook, "Why don't you try to do something that distracts you from your emotions? Why not try to run around the house? Help Grace with the dishes, or at least write." He shot back. "You are of no use to us during missions, and you need to help our your brothers and sister."_

 

_I looked down, "I don't want to hurt anyone, Dad."_

  

_"Then you are of no use to this academy!"_

 

••• •••

 

I wiped the tear running down my face. I let out a sigh, "Fuck you, old man."

 

 

"Where's the cash, Dad?" Another voice mumbled inside the room.

 

 

I looked around quickly, trying to find the source. It seemed to be coming from his desk, so I slowly made my way over. I peeked over to see what was behind, hearing the drawers clatter.

"C'mon, C'mon." They said again.

 

 

I recognized that voice, "Klaus?" I said.

 

 

The man huddled behind our fathers desk and jumped up in surprise, looking back at me. His expression was hard, but it softened once he realized who i was, "Oh, hey, (Y/n)!" He smiled. "Wow, i didn't even recognize you. Come here." He pulled me in for a hug.

 

 

I hugged back, excited to see his goofy grin once more. "What are you doing in here?"

 

 

He looked down at the mess he made, "You know..." He paused. "Looking for my contacts."

 

 

"In dad's office?"

 

 

He nodded, "I dropped them a while back."

 

 

I let out a small laugh.

 

 

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Another voice followed. We watched as Allison approached us, "Some things never change." She grinned.

 

 

"Oh! Allison!" He said excited. "Wow, is that you?" He pulled her in for a hug as well, "Long time. Too long." He pulled away. "Hey, i was hoping to see you, actually. Because i wanted to get your autograph." He placed his hands under his chin, "Add it to my collection."

 

 

Her expression changed when she noticed the small white band on Klaus's wrist, "Just get out of rehab?"

 

 

He pulled his hand back, "No, no. No, no, no." He sat down in our fathers chair, "No, I'm done with all that stuff. I just wanted to come down to prove to myself that the old man was really gone." His eyes lit up, "And he is! He's dead. Yeah!" He bounced and clapped his hands in excitement. "You know how I know? Because if he were alive, not one of us would be allowed to step foot in this room." He kicked his feet up, "He was always in here, our whole childhood." He pointed to me, "Plotting our next torment, right?"

 

 

I nodded in agreement.

 

 

"Remember how he used to look at us? With that scowl? Thank God he wasn't our real father so we couldn't inherit those cold, dead eyes!" He put his hands to his face, prying open his eyes with his fingers. "Children!" He mocked our father.

 

 

"Get out of his chair." Someone said. This voice was deeper, more demanding.

 

 

We all turned to see another brother of our standing in the corner observing us.

 

 

Klaus shot up and began walking towards him, "Oh, wow, Luther! Wow, you really, uh..." He paused and made a flexing motion with his arms, "Filled out over the years, huh?"

 

 

"Klaus." He warned.

 

 

"Save your lecture, I was just leaving." He cut the other man off. He began walking towards the door, "You three can talk amongst yourselves."

 

 

Fuck that. I didn't want to be around them. I followed close behind, "I'm actually gonna follow you. I wanna see the rest of the house."

 

 

He was stopped by Luther resting a hand on his shoulder, "Put it back."

 

 

"Ex-squeeze me?"

 

 

Luther gripped tighter, "Do it. Now."

 

 

I watched closely as Klaus sighed and began emptying his pockets, "All right. All right. It's just a little advance in our inheritance!" He mocked, "Don't need to get your little panties in a bunch." I once again followed him outside. He turned around, making sure they couldn't see.

 

 

"Whatever you have, I suggest you keep walking until we get a bit further." I whispered. "Don't want to risk it."

 

 

He nodded, "You're right." He finally stopped, reaching behind his back and pulling out a big golden box. a box worth a lot of money from the looks of it.

 

 

I scoffed, "That's it?"

 

 

He looked back at me in annoyance, "Shut up." He waved it around, "You know, I bet this is worth a lot of money."

 

 

I hummed, "So do I. Which is why it'd be a shame if it..." I paused and grabbed it from him, "Went missing."

 

 

"Give it back." he demanded.

 

 

"Come and get it, brat!" I called out as I ran down the hall. He followed close behind, trying to grab the box from my hands. For once... It felt like I was back home. I felt like a kid again.

 


	2. The drying of your tears

We all sat on the couch. Trying desperately to find a way of breaking the awkward silence between us. Luther said something about a "Family meeting." and demanded we all come downstairs for said meeting. Klaus was busy pouring himself a drink, and I'd kill to have one right now. I distracted myself by watching Luther rise from the couch, "I guess we should get this started." He began. "So I figure we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at dad's favorite spot." 

 

Allison raised a brow, "Dad had a favorite spot?" 

 

"You know, under the oak tree." He nodded, "We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?" 

 

I couldn't help but scoff at the words coming out of his mouth. 

 

"Will there be any refreshments?" Klaus asked as he stood in front of Vanya and I. "Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner." he popped a cigarette in his mouth. 

 

"What? No. And put that out. Dad didn't allow smoking in here." Luther started. 

 

"I-- Is that my skirt?" Our sister questioned. She was right, I hadn't noticed Klaus wearing a skirt, but I had to say it didn't look too bad on him. He made it work, just like how he once managed to look better in my dress than I did. 

 

He turned to her, "What?" He looked down at his attire before smiling and letting out a chuckle. "Oh, yeah, this. I found It in your room. It's a little dated, I know, but it's very breathy on the bits." 

 

"Listen up. Still some important things that we need to discuss, all right?" Luther cut him off. 

 

I rolled my eyes hard, this was such bullshit. "Like what?" 

 

"Like how dad died." 

 

"And here we go." Diego mumbled. 

 

"I don't understand. I thought they said it was a heart attack." Vanya chimed in. 

 

He nodded, "Yeah, according to the coroner." 

 

"Well, wouldn't they know?" 

 

He shrugged, "Theoretically." 

 

It was my turn to raise a brow, "Theoretically?" 

 

Luther turned to me, "I'm just saying, at the very least, something happened." 

 

We all shared skeptical glances with one another. 

 

He continued, "The last time we spoke, he sounded strange." 

 

"Oh, yeah? Strange how?" Klaus asked, taking another puff of his cigarette. 

 

"He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful on who to trust." 

 

Diego rose from his seat, "Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles." 

 

Luther shook his head, "No, he must've known something was gonna happen." He turned his attention to Klaus, "Look, I know you don't like to do it, but I need you to talk to dad." 

 

Allison scoffed this time. 

 

Klaus seemed genuinely shocked that he would even ask that question. "I can't just call dad in the afterlife and be like, 'Dad, could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?' it isn't that simple." 

 

"Since when? That's your thing." Luther said with a bit more aggression. 

 

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I'm not in the right frame of mind." 

 

I stared at him, "You're high, you mean?" 

 

"Yeah! Yeah!" he laughed. "I mean, how can you not, listening to this nonsense?" 

 

He still didn't seem to be having any of it, "Well, sober up, this is important." 

 

Klaus sighed. 

 

"Then there's the issue on the missing monocle." Luther continued. 

 

"Who gives a shit about a missing stupid monocle?" I snapped. 

 

"Exactly." 

 

I stared at him in confusion, "Not following." 

 

"It's worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge." 

 

"Where you going with this?" Klaus asked. 

 

Diego let out a chuckle, "Isn't it obvious, Klaus? He thinks one of us killed Dad." 

 

Luther let out a soft grunt. He didn't seem to want to admit that. Maybe hearing the words come out of someone's mouth was a bit too much. 

 

My mouth opened slightly in shock, "You do?" 

 

"How could you think that about us?" Vanya spoke up. 

 

"Great job, Luther. Way to lead." Diego teased before walking out of the room. 

 

"Wait, that's not what I'm sayi--."

 

Klaus shot up from his seat, "You're crazy, man. You're crazy." He slowly gathered his things to leave. 

 

"I'm not finished." Luther began. 

 

Klaus scoffed, "Okay. Sorry, I'm just gonna so murder Mom. Be right back." 

 

Vanya got up next, following close behind Klaus. I didn't want to be there either, so I pushed myself from the couch. I turned to look at our brother one last time. "No matter what that man did, we would never hurt him. You should know that, Luther." 

 

"I didn't m--." 

 

I blocked him out and started towards my room. 

 

**_... 17 YEARS AGO ..._ **

 

_I Could hear the men arguing from the main entrance. This guy was barking order left and right, "Put them behind the counter!"_

 

_We all watched Allison walk up to the angry man while his buddies were preoccupied. He didn't seem to notice her at first, but when he did, he had a look of confusion on his face._

 

_"Hey! Get back with the others." He instructed._

 

_She smiled, "I heard a rumor."_

 

_"What?"_

 

_She bent down slightly, cupping her lips with her hand to whisper in his hear, "I heard a rumor that you shot your friend in the foot."_

 

_The man froze, immediately lifting his gun and pointing it at another one of his buddies._

 

_"Hey! What the hell?" His friend asked. He went down with a scream when he pulled the trigger and the bullet went into his foot, just as Allison instructed. Everyone started screaming, and that was our cue._

 

_Luther came bursting through the glass roof, landing behind the desk and hitting one of the other men on the head. He threw him forward, launching him out the window._

 

_I watched In amusement, but was cut off when a pair of hands wrapped around my throat, throwing me against the wall and pinning me there. It was another robber, "What the hell is wrong with you freaks?"_

 

_I tried kicking him, but to no avail. I could feel the anger already bubbling up, and I grabbed his wrist tight. The sound it made as it slowly burnt, and all I could remember was that smell. He screamed at his black and burnt skin and let me go. I gasped for breath and he backed away, examining the damage I'd done to him. I took two steps towards him before pulling my fist back and swinging it across his face. His body went limp, and a red mark stayed on his cheek._

 

_"Guns are for sissies. Real men throw knives!"_

 

_I ducked as the blades went zooming past my face, nearly catching my cheek in the process. I snapped my head back, "Diego!"_

 

_He laughed, "Sorry!"_

 

_The knives landed right into another criminals chest, making him fall to the floor. I got up and walked over to Diego, putting my hand up for a high-five. "Nice!"_

 

_He returned it back with a smile. "We're so cool."_

 

_We approached the guy who had climbed the counter and now had a gun on us. We cornered him so he couldn't get down. "Get back, you freaks!" He snapped._

 

_"That's not very nice."  I commented._

 

_Diego chuckled, "Hey, be careful up there, buddy."_

 

_"Yeah, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Allison nodded._

 

_The guy seemed more anxious, waving the weapon around more carelessly. "Get back now!"_

 

_"Or what?" A voice behind him asked._

 

_He turned to see another child behind him, right before said child disappeared. The robber shot at the spot The boy had just been in. We watched the kid appear again behind him, arms crossed with a smirk on his face._

 

_The guy went to shoot again, but realized his gun was now replaced with a stapler._

 

_"Woah! That's one badass stapler!"  He laughed before taking it and jamming it into his head. The man fell to the floor with a loud thud. Five jumped down and we all stood beside Ben, number six, who was patiently waiting by the vault._

 

_"Do I really have to do this?" He asked._

 

_Luther nodded, "C'mon, Ben. There's more guys in the vault."_

 

_He sighed and slowly walked towards the door, “I didn't sign up for this."_

 

_While Five was letting the hostages free, we observed outside the vault doors as blood and screams filled that room. It looked like a horror movie inside. Some screeches could be heard, and I could only imagine what was happening. The blood and bodies flying kind of told me all of it._

 

_The screaming stopped, and Ben came out of the room covered in blood. He looked so sad. He swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath, "Can we go home now?"_

 

_As we eventually exited the bank, I noticed the SWAT team pointing their guns at us. The sound of a helicopter above us was anything but comforting, and the news reporters were there. They began throwing out questions._

 

_"Who are you?"_

 

_"Can you tell us what happened inside the bank?"_

 

 _Luther gave us all some glances before opening his mouth to speak, "We're the Umbrella Academy."_  

 

 


	3. Today we escape

I walked back into my room, the old wooden door making a loud creak. As I stepped inside, everything felt numb. I started examining it closely again. Grazing my fingertips over the desk I left when I broke free from this home. I turned around, trying to sit on the bed. That's when I heard something hit the floor and roll towards me. The object hit my shoe, grabbing my attention. It was a sphere shape with faded blue decorating it's outside. I picked it up, noticing the cracks and tears. The imprints of my fingers nails when I used to squeeze it hard. I recognized this object, it was my stress ball. The very one I'd been gifted by the very first person I ever cared about. 

 

••• •••

 

  _A sobbing mess was what I'd become. I'd been crying in my room all day, and I couldn't go out in fear of the others seeing me. The worst part was, I hated I was crying. I wanted to scream, but feeling any type of emotion was a risk in my powers. I couldn't control them yet, and I'd tries everything. From seclusion, to interaction. From punching the walls, to fucking meditating. Nothing was working, and I just wanted to be normal. Normal in the sense where I could hang out with my siblings. I didn't want to be locked up and pushed away from the family, I could only imagine what that felt like for someone. And since my emotions were all over the place, I tried staying somewhere alone. This was proven difficult when my father came in to only yell at me for not training with the others. I'd bitten into my pillow for the past hour, and my teeth were sore. My tears were burning my face, and I was getting warm. I needed to calm down quick, or this whole house would be in flames. I took a deep breath, trying to keep everything under control._

 

_Suddenly, a knock came from my door. I wasn't in the mood for anyone. "I really don't want to talk, Mom." I called._

 

_Another knock._

 

_I sighed and got up from the bed, stomping over to the door. "Mom, please. Don't you get I'm trying to st--" I was cut off when I opened the door._

 

_Instead of seeing a woman with bright blonde hair, I saw a boy with a slight grin on his face. His hand were in his pockets, and he nodded towards me. "Someone in solitary again?"_

 

_I froze for a second, only for a second. I finally stepped to the side and rolled my eyes, letting him walk in my room. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing your spatial jumps or some shit?" I asked._

 

_He hummed and took a seat on the edge of my bed, "Yeah, but I figured you were pretty lonely up here."_

 

_I leaned against my wall, "Well, thanks." I began. "But I don't need you here. I'm a big girl, I can handle being in here on my own."_

 

_He chuckled and looked down, "I know that. You're a tough girl, number eight."_

 

_It was my turn to hum in return._

 

 _He slowly got up from the bed and began pulling something from his pocket, a blue ball with some white printing._ _"Here." He extended his hand to me._

 

_I hesitantly grabbed it and began examining the toy. "What's this for?"_

 

_"It's a stress ball. I grabbed it from that bank we saved a few weeks back. I figured maybe it'd help you with your emotions." He grinned, "You know, keep them under control." I watched as he slowly began walking to my door again. "It'd be nice to have you train with us instead of you being locked up here all the time. Maybe that'll help?"_

 

_I held the object tight, a small smile plastered on my face. This would be destroyed within the week, but it was such a nice gesture._

 

_He opened the door and put his hands back his pockets, "I'll see you at dinner, (Y/n)."_

 

_"Wait."  I stopped him._

 

_Five turned around slowly._

 

_"It might not be so bad having some company after all. You're right..." I laughed nervously, "I do spend too much time up here."_

 

_"Oh yeah?"_

 

_I grinned, "Yeah. Maybe you could hang out with me?"_

 

_He seemed please to hear me say it, "Sure." He began. "But you have to come downstairs later."_

 

_I nodded again, "Okay." I agreed._

 

_••• •••_

 I placed it back down, making my way over to my bed and sitting at the edge. I took a deep breath, I'd gotten better at hiding my feelings since I was young. I finally managed to control everything that used to hold me back. It was easy, just stay drunk all the time. Much like Klaus, I never learned how to deal with it in a healthy way. The problem was I couldn't be plastered all the time. In that time frame, I'd simply write to keep my mind off of things. That's how I was able to write so many books and constantly keep them coming. Right now, I had neither of those things. So, the fact that my father was dead was really starting to sink in. Which was bad for everybody. I tried to keep my mind clear, not think of anything other than my breathing. Instinctively, I grabbed the ball off the counter and began rolling it in my fingers, squeezing it hard as I took deep breaths. 

 

I was so focused on it, that I hadn't noticed the faint music playing from down the hall. I stopped moving the toy around and paused to listen to it. 

 

_**Children behave** _

_**that's what they say when we're together.** _

 

I recognized the song instantly, "You've got to be shitting me." I said under my breath. A huge smile spread across my face. 

 

_**And watch how you play!** _

_**They don't understand, and so we're--** _

 

••• •••

 

**_running just as fast as we can_ **   
**_Holdin' on to one another's hand_ **   
**_Tryin' to get away into the night_ **   
**_And then you put your arms around me_ **   
**_And we tumble to the ground_ **   
**_And then you say_ **   
  
**_I think we're alone now_ **   
**_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_ **   
**_I think we're alone now_ **   
**_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_ **

 

_With our father leaving us in the house with Grace and Pogo, things were a little more lenient. Luther managed to grab the record from Klaus's collection and put it on the player. We were just kids, and with the old man gone, we could actually act like it._

 

_**Look at the way** _   
_**We gotta hide what we're doin'** _   
_**'Cause what would they say** _   
_**If they ever knew?** _

 

_We gathered around the living room, celebrating another mission being successful. Somehow, it ended up as a party. The music was so loud, and everyone was having fun. Dancing and laughing like teenagers are supposed to do. We never got to do this, we were always working._

 

_**And so we're running just as fast as we can** _   
_**Holdin' on to one another's hand** _   
_**Tryin' to get away into the night** _   
_**And then you put your arms around me** _   
_**And we tumble to the ground** _   
_**And then you say** _

 

_Klaus put his arm around Diego and I, pulling us close to him and dragging us to dance with him. It was very clear he was high, but I don't think anyone cared at this point._

 

_"I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be, anyone around! I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound!" We all sang along._

 

_••• •••_

 

**_I think we're alone now (alone now)_ **   
**_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_ **   
**_I think we're alone now (alone now)_ **   
**_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_ **

 

I moved around in my room alone. Dancing to the music blasting in the other room, smiling at the memories of us being kids. I wanted to know where it all went wrong, but right now... I just wanted to feel happy. I had no doubts my other siblings were dancing as well, we always did whenever it would play. Plus, the song slapped, who wouldn't fucking dance to Tiffany? I jumped on my bed, grabbing my hair brush and using it as a microphone to lip sync and jump up and down. 

 

**I think we're alone now (alone now)**   
_**There doesn't seem to be anyone around** _   
_**I think we're alone now (alone now)** _   
_**The beating of our hearts is the only sound** _

 

I jumped when a loud rumble came from outside. A bright light flashed, and thunder shook the house. I immediately jumped down and began looking around. The metal brush that I had been holding onto tightly, now flew across the room and hit the wall. "What the hell?" I said aloud. I swung my door open, sprinting out and heading for the source of the noise. When I got out, I saw my other siblings gathered around and staring up at the sky. A large tear filled it up, cracking with thunder and electricity. 

 

"What the hell is that thing?" I yelled. 

 

"Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly," Luther began, "Or a black hole. One of the two." 

 

"There's a pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan!" Diego snapped. 

 

"Out of the way!" Klaus yelled as he pushed past us. He held something in his hands, hurling a fire extinguisher into the hole. 

 

"What's that supposed to do?!" Allison spat. 

 

Klaus shrugged, "I don't know! You got a better idea?" 

 

Another snap of thunder filled up the sky before Luther pulled number four back. "Get behind me!" 

 

Diego shooed us further back and stood beside him, "Yeah! Get behind us!" 

 

"I vote for running, c'mon!" Our brother tried. 

 

I watched the hole carefully, seeing a figure on the other side. This man was older, and he seemed to try and get through. All that thunder and screaming, I couldn't take it. I just wanted to run back inside until it was all over. I didn't, only because what happened next shook me to my core. The face inside the anomaly was changing, and it was a face I recognized. A face we all recognized. One I hadn't seen in years, seventeen to be exact. 

 

The boy fell to the ground with a loud thud, and the hole closed as well as the thunder fading. We stood there frozen, unable to comprehend what we just saw. Luther was the first to start moving towards him, and the rest of us just followed. He slowly got up and rose to his feet, looking around at his surroundings. 

 

"Does anyone else see little number Five, or is that just me?" Klaus asked. It never occurred to me how he might be feeling in this exact moment. He probably thought he was seeing the spirit of his dead brother. Since, that's what we assumed number Five was. Dead. 

 

"That's impossible." Vanya muttered, giving Klaus some reassurance. 

 

My eyes never left him, but he began examining himself. Looking at his arms and his body. Seventeen years, and his first words were, "Shit." 

 

 

 

 


	4. Pack and get dressed

We all sat around the table, staring as Five grabbed the loaf of bread. "What's the date? The exact date." 

 

"The 24th." Vanya responded. 

 

"Of what?" 

 

I took a deep breath, trying to process it all. "March." I replied. 

 

He nodded and let out a sigh, "Good." 

 

Luther spoke up first, "So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?" 

 

Five seemed to ignore him, laying out two pieces of bread and not responding. We all shared glances with one another. 

 

He shot up from his seat, "It's been seventeen years." 

 

Five finally acknowledged him with a scoff, "It's been a lot longer than that." He warped behind him and dug through the shelves for something.

 

Luther mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite hear.

 

"Where'd you go?" Diego asked, his arms still crossed like the hard ass he was. 

 

 "The future." Five zapped back with some Peanut Butter before opening the jar. "It's shit, by the way." 

 

"Called it!" Klaus said. 

 

We watched The Boy walk around some more, trying to find something else. "I should've listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice." He came back with some marshmallows. He finally came back, only looking up for a brief moment and cocking his head to the side. "Nice dress." 

 

Klaus nodded and grabbed his skirt, "Oh, well, Danke!" 

 

"Wai--" Vanya began, but I cut her off. 

 

"How'd you get back?" I questioned. 

 

"In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that existed across every possible instance of time." 

 

We all sat there quietly. 

 

"That makes no sense." Diego commented. 

 

Five shrugged, "Well, it would if you were smarter." 

 

Two jumped up, "Little sh--" 

 

Luther pushed him back, keeping him from attack The Boy. "How long were you there?" 

 

Five continued assembling his sandwich, "Forty-five years. Give or take." 

 

We all stared in awe, none of this was making any sense. 

 

"So, what are you saying?" Luther asked. "You're fifty-eight?" 

 

"No, my consciousness is fifty-eight." He looked back up at us, "Apparently, my body is now thirteen again." 

 

Vanya looked at us before retuning her gaze to him, "Wait, how does that even work?" 

 

He grabbed his sandwich and began pacing, "Delores said the equations were off." He took a bite, "Bet she's laughing now." 

 

 "Delores?" I repeated. 

 

He didn't respond to the name again, only picking up the news paper that mentioned the death of our father. "Guess I missed the funeral." He commented. 

 

Luther raised a brow, "How did you know about that?" 

 

Five glanced back at him like he was an idiot, "what part of the future do you not understand?" He skimmed it, "Heart failure, huh?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"No." 

 

We all looked at Diego and Luther. A look that said, 'don't do this bullshit right now.' They seemed to read it, because they both stopped talking. Five clicked his tongue and dropped the paper, "Nice to see nothings changed." He began walking off and into the other room. 

 

"That's it?" Allison asked. "That's all you have to say?" 

 

Five scoffed, "What else is there to say? Circle of life." He called back. 

 

Luther cleared his throat, "Well..." he paused, "that was interesting." 

 

I got up from my seat, debating if I should go after him. I chose not to, and headed for the back instead, "I'm gonna go visit Ben." I began. "Come out when you guys want to start the ceremony." 

 ••• •••  

 

_He was being so quiet, hardly speaking to anyone. He also hadn't touched his food for whatever reason. Something was up, I just needed to ask. I slid him a note under the dinner table, tapping his leg and grabbing his attention. He seemed to notice me and looked at what I was doing. When he grabbed the note, he looked so sad. I didn't watch him open it, I didn't want our father to believe anything suspicious was going on._

 

_"Okay." He whispered back. He agreed to meet me in my room after dinner._

 

_When dinner was finally over, I asked to be excused to my room._

 

_It wasn’t long after that a knock came to my door. Ben stood there, head down and anxious. I stepped aside for him to come in. He took a seat on the edge of my bed._

 

_“You wanted to talk?” He asked._

 

_I nodded and sat beside him, “Yeah.” I paused. “I just wanna know what’s up?”_

 

_He looked at me, “What do you mean?”_

 

_“Like, you haven't been yourself lately. Is everything okay?”_

 

_He looked down, not responding._

 

_I gently placed my hand on his, “Hey...” I began. “You can tell me anything, Ben. You’re my brother, and I want you to feel like you can talk to me.”_

 

_He was quiet at first, but finally nodded. “I guess I’m just so tired of these missions.” He replied. “I don’t wanna hurt people, and I didn’t sign up for this.”_

 

_I nodded to to let him know I was listening._

 

_“It seems like all we ever do is train. I don’t want to anymore, I just want to be normal. The Umbrella Academy doesn’t need me.” He looked down once more, “And Klaus and I got in a fight.”_

 

_I clicked my tongue and patted his back, “About what?”_

 

_“He’s always busy. He hasn’t hung out with me like we used to. Then he says all these mean things when I try to talk to him.”_

 

_“Klaus is also always high.” I explained. “I wouldn’t take anything Crackhead says to the heart.”_

 

_A small snort came from him. It stopped quickly, and his smile faded again, “I just feel like I’m closer to him, and everything is kind of falling apart in the house. First, Five disappears, and no one talks about it.” He said. “Now, it’s very obvious something is wrong with everybody. Yet, no one acknowledges it.”_

 

_I cleared my throat at hearing his name, “I think it’s just too painful to talk about.”_

 

_He nodded, “Maybe.”_

 

_I turned to face him, “I’m always gonna be here, Ben. Everyone is always gonna be here. You’re just as important to this family as the rest of us, so don’t feel otherwise. We need you.”_

 

_••• •••_

  **BEN HARGREEVES**

**MAY THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOU FIND PEACE IN THE LIGHT**

 

I read it over and over, yet still couldn’t believe he was gone. I leaned against the statue, placing a hand on its arm. I missed him so much. He was so young, and his life was so short. He hadn’t even experienced it all yet, now he was gone. 

 

All I could think of was what he must’ve been thinking in those last few moments. Did he live a happy life? Was he ever happy? We forced him into that life, and his death was all of our faults. 

 

••• ••• 

  _I stood in front of the statue. Sometimes I’d come out and talk to him, despite the fact he wasn’t buried here. The statue felt like he was still around. Sometimes, I felt like I could still feel his presence in the academy._

 

_“I thought of you today, but that was nothing new. I thought of you yesterday, and the day before too. I think of you in silence, I often speak your name.” I took a deep breath and held back the tears, “All I have are memories, and your picture in a frame. Your memory is a keepsake, for which I’ll never part. He has you in his arms...” I paused and let out a shaky breath, “But I have you in my heart.”_

 

_Tears fell from from my eyes as I looked up at the figure, “I’m so sorry.” I sobbed, “You never deserved this. This was our fault.”_

 

_I swallowed hard, trying to stay calm. “I— I think I’m gonna leave this place. Start a new life...” I paused, “Maybe even Pursue my dream of becoming a writer.” I smiled and wiped my tears away, “I hope you’ll see me working hard. I hope you take care of Klaus while I’m gone. Maybe, lead him in the right direction.”_

 

_I got nothing back but silence. I nodded and looked down, “Wherever you are, Ben...” I began. “You were the best person I ever knew, and I hope you’re at peace.”_

••• ••• 

 

I could hear the footsteps of the others come outside. I turned and watched Luther carry our fathers ashes in his hands. I figured that meant the memorial would be starting soon. I joined them as they all gathered around one area. 

 

“Did something happen?” Our mother asked. 

 

We all looked at her curiously, “Dad died, remember?” Allison asked. 

 

She nodded, “Oh. Yes, of course.” her smile faded. 

 

I turned to them all, “Is mom okay?” 

 

Diego nodded, “She’s fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge.” 

 

Pogo joined us and turned to Luther, “Whenever you’re ready, dear boy.” 

 

Number one opened the vase and turned it upside down. The ashes fell out into a little pile below. There wasn’t as much as I initially expected. 

 

Luther seemed surprised but looked away, “Might’ve been better with some wind.” 

 

Pogo cleared his voice, “Does anyone wish to speak?” 

 

It was silent at first, no one dared to do anything.

 

I sighed and finally opened my mouth. “I hope he’s rotting in hell.” I began. “He was a dick.” 

 

Klaus snorted.

 

”very well.” Pogo clicked his tongue. “In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me into what I am today.” He began. “For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master, and my friend.” His head dropped down, “I shall miss his very much.” 

 

“He was a monster.” Diego cut in. “He was a bad person and a worse father.” 

 

I laughed loudly, but shut my mouth when Luther gave me a deep glare. 

 

“The worlds better off without him.” 

 

“Diego—” Allison tried to stop him. 

 

“My name is number Two.” He snapped. “You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us real names, he had mom do it.” 

 

“Would anyone like something to eat?” Her voice chimed in. She was so sweet, always looking out for us. 

 

“No, we’re okay, Mom.” Vanya reassured her. 

 

She smiled, “Oh, okay.” 

 

Diego broke from the circle, “Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead.” He spat. “But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.” 

 

“You should stop talking now.” Luther said. 

 

Diego turned to him, “You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One.” 

 

“I am warning you.”  

 

“After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away, because he couldn’t bare the look of you.” Two poked his chest. 

 

“Diego, stop talking!” Luther said through gritted teeth.

 

“He couldn’t stand the sight of you!” 

 

Luther swung at Diego first, but he was able to dodge it. We watched as the two began swinging and punching one another. We all slowly stepped back. 

 

“Boys, Stop this at once!” Pogo yelled. 

 

Number one managed to punch Diego in the face. He stumbled but got back up, “c’mon, big boy!” He yelled. They managed to get a hold of each other, finally hitting one another and doing damage. 

 

“Stop it!” Vanya yelled. 

 

I was tired of their nonsense, “You two are acting like children!” 

 

Klaus was no help at all, “Hit him! Hit him!” 

 

They began going around again, both very much tired at this point. I grabbed our mother’s arm, “Maybe you should go inside, Mom.” I smiled. “I kind of wanted some tea.” 

 

Her face lit up, “Of course!” She made her way inside. 

 

The last thing I wanted was for her to get caught in their childish games. I watched them carefully. Pogo scoffed and slowly began walking back. 

 

“We don’t have time for this.” Five commented before following our mother. 

 

“C’mon, big boy!” Diego called again. He was way too close to Ben’s statue. When Luther went after him, he dodged the punch. However, I watched in complete horror as he instead punched the statue and knocked it to the floor. The head cracked and detached from the body. 

 

“No!” I yelled and ran over to it. 

 

“There goes Ben’s statue.” Allison sighed. She too walked inside. 

 

I turned around to yell at the two when I realized Diego taking out his blade. He wouldn’t really throw it at his brother, would he? I didn’t want to believe so, but Vanya knew. 

 

“Diego, no!” She yelled.

 

It was too late though. The blade came flying towards Luther, grazing his arm and cutting the fabric. He grabbed onto it, looking defeated and done. He slowly made his way to the doors, leaving us outside.

 

Vanya approached Diego, "You don't know when to quit, do you?" 

 

He panted, trying to catch his breath. "You have enough material for your sequel yet?" 

 

She scoffed, "He was my father too." I could hear her footsteps get further and further as she walked away. 

 

I was so upset about the statue, I wasn't thinking clearly. I jumped to my feet, walking over to Diego with anger written all over my face, "You just have to always fight with him, don't you? You always have to act like a prick!" I snapped. 

 

He gave me a unamused look before giving me a dismissive wave of the hand, "Why do you care? You'll just run away again once this is all over." 

 

"What is your problem with me? Do you think I'm the only one that really tried to escape from this hell hole?" I spat and pointed at Klaus, "Klaus did it too! So did Alisson when she left to become an actress, Vanya left and pursued her music career." I got closer and poked his chest, "And so did you when you left for the Police Academy." 

 

He looked down. 

 

"Look where that got you." I pushed him back, "It's time to stop acting like you're all high and mighty, Diego. You're not. You're just as fucked up as the rest of us." 

 

He leaned in closer to me before taking his fingers, putting them to his lips and tipping his head back to act like a bottle. "Glug glug." He whispered. 

 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

"What? You think people don't know you're an alcoholic?" He chuckled, "Trust me, sweetie... It's all we talked about at Alisson's wedding." 

 

"Excuse me?" I was taken back. 

 

"A wedding you managed to not show up to. Probably because you were too shit faced to come." 

 

I'd had enough. Heat ran through my fingertips, and my mind was racing. I didn't even realize I getting upset. My hands became hot, and I pulled my fist back to punch him. Just as I was about to make contact with his face, another hand grabbed onto my wrist. I stopped and looked back. There stood Klaus, umbrella in hand, and a terrified look in his eyes. 

 

"Don't." Was all he said. 

 

He was right, if I attacked him right now, I'd end up killing him. Even if he was a bitch, Diego was still my brother. I slowly put my fist down, and the heat bubbling inside me also began to fade. 

 

Diego nodded, a smug look on his face. "Exactly." He turned around and began walking away, making it inside. 

 

I turned to see Klaus walking back and standing beside our fathers ashes. He knelt down, and I did the same beside him. He took a puff of his cigarette and handed it to me. I took it carefully, taking a deep breath and inhaling in. 

 

He looked down at our dad’s remains, “I bet you’re loving this.” 

 

I blew out and smiled, putting the cigarette out into the ashes. We both got up, slowly beginning to go inside. 

 

“Best funeral ever.” 

 

 

 


	5. Before your father hears us

_Nietzche once said, "Man is as a rope. Stretched between animal and the superhuman. A rope over an abyss. It is a dangerous crossing, a dangerous looking back, a dangerous trembling and halting."_

 

_The whistle blew, and the children began to scatter up the stairs, all trying to get the top first._

 

_As much as these children must strive for individual greatness, and strive they must, for it won't come to them of it's own accord..._

 

_Ben, the smallest, managed to wiggle his way through the others. At the very end was (Y/n). Not being able to keep up with her siblings, she grabbed the railing, focusing on heating it up with precision. The metal became a bright red, and all the other children hissed at the burn before letting go._

 

_"Hey! What the hell?" Diego snapped._

 

_She didn't pay any mind to him. All she cared about was that this slowed them down, just enough for her to get to the front. Just as she thought she might be able to get to the top first, another boy popped in front of her through his powers._

 

_They must always remember, that there is no individual stronger than the collective._

 

_"Hey! FIve's cheating!" Luther called._

 

_Their father ignored him, "He adapted."_

 

_They trained hard, and worked every day. Working together to save people and keep them safe. They did it all together. Even as they got their Umbrella academy tattoo's they sat their and comforted one another. Klaus and Allison crying in the corner from the pain, and the others waiting patiently as Diego was getting his done._

 

_The ties that bind them together made them stronger than they are alone. It will make them impervious to the pain and the hardships the world will thrust upon them. And they must believe when he tells them, life will be hard. It will be painful. But they can accomplish anything when they accept responsibility together. For that is what creates trust. Together they will stand against the reign of evil._

 

_... ..._

My leg wouldn't stop bouncing, I should be able to go a little longer without something. At least that's what I kept telling myself. I heard Alisson walk in, her heels giving her away. Meanwhile, Five was slamming every cabinet, trying to look for something else. Klaus on the other had was sleeping in the chair beside me. 

 

"Where's Vanya?" Allison asked. 

 

Four's eyes opened, yawning and looking at our sister. "Oh, she's gone." 

 

Five finally stopped and turned around, "That's unfortunate." 

 

I hummed in agreement. At least what I thought I was agreeing to. 

 

"An entire square block. Forty-two bedrooms, nineteen bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee." He placed an empty tin container on the table. 

 

"Dad hated caffeine." Three rolled her eyes. 

 

Klaus scoffed, "Well, he hated children too, and he had plenty of us." he let out a giggle. 

 

I too let out a small snort at his very true statement. 

 

Five sighed, "I'm taking the car." 

 

Klaus, very rightfully so, sat up slowly. "Where are you going?" 

 

The Boy looked back at us, "To get a decent cup of coffee." 

 

My face had concern written all over it. 

 

"Do you even know how to drive?" Allison asked. 

 

"I'll drive you." I added. The last thing I wanted was for him to either get in a accident or get pulled over. 

 

He eyed between the three of us, "I know how to do everything." And just like that, he was gone in a poof. 

 

Klaus got up, "I feel like we should try and stop him, but then again, I kinda want to see what happens." 

 

The loud engine turned over from outside, and we could hear the car pull away. 

 

Diego took our attention away when he walked into the kitchen, "All right, I guess I'll see you guys in, what, ten years? When Pogo dies?" 

 

"Not if you die first." Allison commented. 

 

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Love you too, sis. Good luck on your next film." 

 

She turned to him, clearly peeved by his voice. 

 

"Hopefully it turns out better than your marriage, huh?" 

 

She clicked her tongue before walking away. 

 

I didn't want to hear it anymore, I got up from my seat and began heading out. 

 

"Get yourself into a AA meeting!" Diego said. 

 

I scoffed, "Eat a dick." I called back.

 

I shouldn't have come here. I walked upstairs, wondering the halls before coming across our mother. She sat on the chair, observing her paintings that our father laid out for her on the walls. She must've heard me coming because she turned and smiled back at me. "(Y/n)." 

 

"Mom." I approached her. "I have a question about dad." 

 

"Of course, dear." She patted to the space beside her. "Come, take a seat." 

 

I did as told and sat down. She faced her body towards me, placing her hands on mine. "What's your question?" 

 

I looked down, "Did dad ever talk about me after I left?" 

 

Her smile faded for a moment, but came back immediately. "Your father loved you very much." 

 

I cleared my throat, "T--that's not what I mean." 

 

"Oh?" She asked. 

 

I tried again, "I mean, did he ever tell the rest of them why I left?" 

 

Her head cocked to the side, and a blue flash in her eyes faded just as quick as it came. She froze, that same smile still on her face. It lasted for a few moment, but she blinked and nodded, "I'm very tired, (Y/n)." Her voice was so smooth and sweet. "I should get some rest, and you and I can talk tomorrow?" 

 

I paused but finally nodded. "Yeah." I trailed off. "Yeah, that's okay." 

 

She let out a small giggle and patted my hand, "Sweet dreams, honey." 

 

I nodded and got up from my seat before walking to my room. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. I just felt it. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Before all hell breaks loose

_Our mother put on a record, indicating that dinner would begin shortly. We all stood beside the table, waiting for our father to tell us when we were able to sit. Our father came in shortly after, standing by the chair that was at the very end. He pulled it out, going around and staring at us all, "Sit." He commanded._

 

_We did as told and sat in our chairs, beginning to dig into the food our mother prepared for us. Talking wasn't permitted at the dinner table, so I sat there quietly, leaning over to see Klaus rolling a blunt, not surprising, and Ben reading a book. It was basically a normal dinner. That was until a loud crash got all of our attentions. We all jumped and looked around._

 

_"Number five?" Our father asked._

 

_We all turned to The Boy, realizing the knife stuck in the table. "I have a question."_

 

_"Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes. You are interrupting Herr Carlson."_

 

_The record continued playing, and we went back to our food, thinking it was over. Boy were we wrong. I looked up just in time to see Five throw his plate away from him, "I want to time travel." He demanded._

 

_Our Father shook his head, "No."_

 

  _"But I'm ready."_

 

_Why he insisted on starting shit at the dinner table was beyond me, and I felt like this wouldn't end well if he kept it up._

 

_He scoffed, "I've been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said."  He closed his fist, and a blue glow emitted before he disappeared before popping up next to our dad. "See?"_

 

_He didn't pay much attention, only continuing to cut into his food. "A spatial jump is trivial when it compared to the unknowns of time travel. One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn."_

 

_Five looked down, clearly disappointed. "Well, I don't get it."_

 

_Our father took a sip of his drink, "Hence the reason you're not ready."_

 

_He looked over to the table, locking eyes with Vanya. She shook her head. She was right, he needed to just drop it. Instead, he didn't._

 

_He looked back at him, "I'm not afraid."_

 

_"Fear isn't the issue. The effects it could have on your mind, even your body are far too unpredictable."  he slammed his utensils down on the table. "Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore."_

 

_Instead of sitting back down, he began to walk away. We all stared and watched in awe._

 

_"Number Five!" He called. "You haven't been excused! Come back here!"_

 

_Everyone else went back to eating. I slowly got up, hoping I could go after him. He could get hurt, or worse. My father noticed this, "Sit down, Number Eight!"_

 

_"But I--." I began._

 

_"If you go after him, you will be severely punished!"_

 

_I froze, I couldn't even argue. Instead, I did as told. I sat back down and began picking at my food. Glancing back up at the empty seat in front of me. That night after dinner, I sat alone in my room, waiting for Five to return so I could tell him how much of an idiot he was. Three hours passed, then five, then ten. At this point, everyone was looking for him. That was the last time we ever saw him._

 

_... ..._

 

***Klaus POV***

 

 

 I jolted awake in a cold sweat, my body trembling in fear. They came to me in my dreams again, and I wasn't high to get rid of them. I tried catching my breath, turning to see Ben sitting on the couch. 

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?" 

 

I ignored him, falling off the couch and onto my knees with a groan. My head was killing me. 

 

"There's no point, you're all out of drugs." He commented. 

 

"Shut your piehole, Ben!" I snapped. I finally looked up at him, my expression softening. "Said with love." I blew him a kiss. He was unamused, rolling his eyes and shrugging it off. 

 

"I've got a crazy idea." He started, "Why not try starting your day with ... a glass of juice or some eggs?" 

 

I cleared my throat, "Can't smoke eggs." I pushed myself off the ground and stumbled towards the cabinet behind the couch. I pried it open, rummaging around. "One of these has gotta be gold-plated, right?" I lit a cigarette and placed it in my mouth. 

 

I was startled when someone cleared their throat from behind me. 

 

"Christ on a cracker!" I jumped. "Pogo?" I asked as he stood in front of me. 

 

"Apologies, Master Klaus." He was upright, holding his cane close and eyeing me up and down. The way he used to when I managed to get myself in trouble as a kid. "I have a query for you." 

 

"Oh?" 

 

He nodded, "Items from your father's office have gone missing. In particular, a ornate box with a pearl inlay." 

 

Ben turned back to me, "Really?" He raised a brow. 

 

I focused on Pogo, "Really? You don't say." 

 

He cocked his head to the side, "Any idea where it went?" 

 

I thought back to yesterday. After (Y/n) stole the box, I managed to get her to give it back. She said she'd return it if I did her a favor. That favor was never mentioned to me, though I'm sure It'll come in handy to her at some point. After getting it back, I pawned it for some cash. Later then taking that cash and getting some more drugs for me to keep the spirits at bay. The last thing I remember was passing out on the couch. 

 

I shook my head, "No." 

 

Ben scoffed, "Liar." 

 

"Drop dead." 

 

His mouth hung open in shock, "Low blow!" 

 

"Shut up!" I said through gritted teeth. 

 

Pogo looked back at me, "Excuse me?" 

 

I approached him, instantly taking it back. "Pogo, not you. I've just been going through a lot. Ya know, dealing with some stuff. Like, a lot of memories are coming up. All those good times." I paused and smiled, "Well, not so much good times. More like really awful, terrible, depressing times." I took a puff of my cigarette.

 

"The contents of that box are priceless. Were they to find their way back to the office, whoever took it would be absolved of any blame or consequences." He explained. 

 

I blew out the smoke and rubbed my eyes, "Oh, well, Lucky bastard." 

 

Pogo clicked his tongue, "Indeed." He nodded before turning around and making his way out. 

 

Just when I thought I was safe, (Y/n) came strutting in rubbing her head. "Fuck me, I did not sleep well. I don't remember my bed being so uncomfor--" She paused when she saw me in my underwear. 

 

I looked back at her and flashed a smile. 

 

"Nice panties." 

 

I nodded, "Thanks, I stole them." 

 

"Gross." She rolled her eyes and sat on the other couch. 

 

Ben stood beside her, looking as she tried relaxing. "She doesn't look good." He commented. 

 

I shrugged, "How you feeling, eight?" 

 

She closed her eyes tight, "Like I need a fucking drink." 

 

"I'll go get you one." I walked off, Ben following close behind. 

 

"Let me talk to her." 

 

I shook my head, "No. They wouldn't believe me anyway. They'll think it's weird that I can communicate with you and not Dad." 

 

"Because it is weird!" He snapped. "I just want her to know I'm here." 

 

I sighed, my head was still pounding. "What do you mean?" 

 

He stepped in front of me, making me stop. "I hear her talk to me. I hear her when she's at my statue. I hear her cry about me, and I hear her apologize for my death. She thinks it was her fault, and I hate that. I just want her to know..." He paused, "I hear her." 

 

I guess I never really thought of how his death might have effected her in any way. Though, when he mentioned it now, they were getting pretty close. 

 

"Please, Klaus." 

 

I thought for a moment. Should I really do this? 

 

"Ay, what the hell is taking to long?" She called. 

 

I turned and grabbed the whiskey from the pantry, "She's not ready yet. Give her some time and I'll tell her." I finished pouring her drink and walked back over to her.

 

She snatched the cup from me and took a sip, she must've really needed that because she gripped the glass with both hands. She swallowed the liquid and turned to me, "I have to go fix his statue." 

 

"Ben's?" I asked as I threw out my cigarette. 

 

She gave me a nod, "Yeah. It feels disrespectful to keep it on the ground. Beside, wouldn't he want us to fix it?" 

 

I glanced at our deceased brother, but he didn't respond. He knelt beside her on the couch and stared. 

 

"Yeah, I guess." 

 

She took another sip and rested a hand on the arm of the sofa, "Do you ever miss him?" 

 

I shrugged, "Yeah, but he's always here." I said. I instantly realized what had come out of my mouth and I fixed it immediately, "I, uh, mean..." I paused. "I only imagine he's here all the time. I mean, his spirit has to be somewhere." 

 

She chuckled and hummed. "I feel like I can sense him sometimes. Like, I think I hear him." 

 

I raised a brow. 

 

"Not like his voice," She began. "But his presence when I'm outside." 

 

This was honestly breaking my heart. 

 

She let out a deep breath, "I just wish he could hear me too." 

 

I watched Ben slowly reach for her hand. He placed his on top, and as expected, it went through. He looked so sad and hurt, he finally looked back up and nodded. "I hear you..." He smiled, "I hear you." 

 


	7. Keep breathing

**_... 18 Years ago..._ **

 

_I sat on the floor, reading up on the many books my father gave me about Pyrokinesis. Our father had left us alone downstairs while Pogo came in every once in a while to check on us. Our mother was somewhere probably cleaning up the mess we'd made earlier. Vanya was providing music for us as she practiced in the corner.  Diego was throwing blades up in the air and catching them, I could hear the sound of the metal hit each other. I looked up, seeing Allison and Luther whispering and giggling to one another. I turned and saw Ben reading a book, as usual. Five caught my attention when he glanced at me from his notepad. I smiled, and he returned one back. I realized Klaus was nowhere to be found. That was until a loud, "Hello, girls!" Came from the top of the stairs. The music stopped abruptly, and we all turned our attention to the voice . We slowly getting up and moving to the room over. As suspected, Klaus was up there. He had tall high heels on, ones I recognized immediately as being our mothers. His eyes were done with a bright purple eye shadow, and a pink scarf was draped over his shoulders._

 

_"What are you doing, Klaus?"  Diego asked._

 

_Allison was giggling with her hand covering her mouth._

 

_Vanya looked at his shoes, "Mom's gonna be mad when she sees you using her things without permission."_

 

_Klaus shook his head, "Doubt it. Besides," He struck as pose, resting his hand on the railing, "I look gorgeous."_

 

_"What the heck is wrong with him?" Ben asked as he looked at the rest of us._

 

_"He's acting like an idiot, as usual."_

 

_Luther crossed his arms, looking back up at our brother, "We should get him down."_

 

_Klaus took a step down, being dramatic as possible. "I never knew I could rock these shoes. I look better than mom ever could."  He took some more steps down, dancing as he did it. This was gonna end bad._

 

_"Dad's gonna see you." I tried._

 

_His eyes lit up, "Bet I could run down the stairs with these on?"_

 

_"NO!" All of us said in unison._

 

_Our attempts meant nothing, because he began walking up the stairs anyway._

 

_I let out a loud sigh, "He's gonna break his neck."_

 

_Five put his hands in his pockets, a huge smile on his face. "I wanna see him do a flip."_

 

_It was quiet for a moment, and Diego went up one step. "I'm gonna go stop him."_

 

_Then, the sound of pitter patter came with the clicking of some heels. We all froze as he turned the corner and came full speed._

 

_"DON"T!" Diego yelled._

 

_It seemed like it was going well, but then we watched as he missed a step. He stumbled down, before his arms went flailing and he tried to catch himself. His jaw hit the railing when he grabbed on, and you could hear the crack it made. I inhaled sharply through my teeth as he let go and went tumbling down the stairs. He stopped at our feet, blood covering his mouth. Klaus looked like he was in so much pain. His jaw was crooked, and it looked like he bit his tongue. He was a sobbing mess._

 

_Panic spread across all our faces, "What are we supposed to do?"_

 

_I shrugged, "I don't know! Dad's gonna yell at us!"_

 

_"It's not our fault he's an idiot!" Allison snapped._

 

_Ben paced back and forth, "What about Pogo?"_

 

_"He's gonna lecture us too!"_

 

 _It went silent for a moment, all of us sharing glances._ _We did the only thing we could for him._

 

_"MOM?"_

 

**... ...**

 

I looked at Klaus sitting beside me. "So, what do you typically do when you run out?" 

 

He took a swig of liquor from the bottle we passed back and forth, "I usually get plastered until I pass out." 

 

I nodded and grabbed the bottle from his hand, "Sound's healthy." 

 

Klaus hummed before shifting around, pulling his legs to his chest and leaning over to rest his head on my shoulders. "I feel like we haven't talked in forever. Which it weird, because we were pretty close when we were younger."

 

"We bonded over the bullshit dad put us through." I took another sip, feeling the burn run down my throat. "What was the longest he kept you locked up?" 

 

Four giggled, "Ten hours." He let out a sigh, "You?" 

 

"About the same." I replied. The memories were really the only ones I had between my father an I. I looked down, pulling my hand up and gently rubbing his hair. "I'm sorry I left you here with Dad." 

 

He didn't say anything right away. He finally blew a raspberry before breathing in heavily through his nose. "It's okay," He began, "Dad didn't really acknowledge us for a while after you left." 

 

I hummed, "Probably because another one of us his kids left him just to get away." 

 

"I never wanted to leave, it just kind of happened." Klaus responded. "I went on a bender, and I just never came back. I left all my stuff, and I kept walking the streets." 

 

"Dad was such an asshole, he probably would've given you shit if you tried to come back." 

 

Klaus slowly got up from leaning on my shoulder and looked back at me, "One of the first times I was in rehab, I read one of your books." 

 

I smiled, "Really. How was it?" 

 

"Good from what I read." He shrugged. "I came across a character in one of the stories." A grin crept on his lips, "The boy with the power to talk to the dead." 

 

I looked down, "I guess you could say that I was always a little jealous of your power. However, I always found it interesting. So, you definitely inspired some of my work."  My eyes shifted down, "Everyone did, honestly." I began listing some of the things through my stories. "The boy that went missing, the loss of the intelligent brother, the love-struck actress,  the beautiful but lonely musician, the skilled knifeman with a temper, The loyal astronaut, and a witty man with the ability to talk to the dead."   

 

"I thought you wanted to forget this place." 

 

I nodded, "I did... but not the people." 

 

Klaus laid his back on the arm of the couch, "Well, I figured that meant everything. I mean, a lot of shit happened in here." 

 

I thought for a moment, a spark lighting up my eyes. "Hey, remember when you broke your jaw?" 

 

He let out a loud laugh, "Yeah! I was in so much pain." 

 

"What about our sleepovers?" 

 

He nodded, "Those were fun! You always had a gift for nails." 

 

I giggled, and began thinking of those times. My smile faded when one memory popped up. Klaus's did as well, he must've been thinking of the same thing. 

 

... ... 

 

_I held him close, his head resting on my chest while he sobbed. Our father locked him in that place again, but not before taking his drugs away. I could only imagine the fear he was going through when it happened. His tears dripped down, and I felt nothing but sorrow for him._

 

_"I don't want to go back in there." He sobbed._

 

_I rubbed his hair, "Shh." I cooed, "You won't, I promise. I'm not letting him do that to you again."_

 

_he looked up. Tears stained his cheeks, and his eyes were red._

 

_I smiled and rubbed the tears forming in my eyes, "Hey." I sighed, "How about I paint your nails again?"_

 

_He cocked his head to the side._

 

_"Scratching on the wall for a long time will ruin the paint." I pointed at the chipped color of his nails. With all the clawing he did to get out of the room, it was no wonder they were messed up. "I'll paint a flower this time."_

 

_He got up and rubbed his eyes before nodding. He sat criss-cross and outstretched his hand for me. I sat up as well and took it before reaching over to my dresser and picking the black from the handle. I could hear his sniffles as I opened up the bottle and tapped the brush on the side, getting rid of the excess._

 

_he watched me carefully, "You're so sweet, (Y/n)."_

 

_I nodded and began painting each nail, "I try to be."_

 

_His eyes never left me, "I just get so many emotions in me while I'm inside that horrible place." He began, "And I come out, and you're always there to cheer me up."_

 

_This was true, I was always doing this for him. Only because this wasn't a rare occurrence, our father locked Klaus up on the regular. "I like seeing you when you're goofy and laughing."_

 

_He gave me back a weak smile, "I just want to find someone who will make me feel like this forever. Someone who can make the demons go away without the drugs." He sighed, "I just want to be happy."_

 

_"You deserve to be happy, Klaus."  I looked up from his hand and back at him. He stared hard, slowly leaning in and glancing from my eyes to my lips. Before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine. I didn't push back, and I didn't even stop him. I just kind of let him do it. I didn't kiss back, and he pulled away almost immediately. His eyes shifted away, his face was that of a confused and innocent child. That was before he let out a shaky breath and began crying again. His sobs were harder this time, and he wrapped his arms around me as he cried into my chest again. I don't think he was kissing me because he liked me. I think he did it because he wanted to feel something other than hurt. No one cared about him, and the one person that showed him any affection was the first person he thought he could feel something with. When he didn't, it must've made his break._

 

_"I'm so sorry." He said in between his cries._

 

_I shushed him and patted his back, "It's okay."_

 

 ... ... 

 

"Listen..." He began. "What happened when we were younger was r--" he was cut off.

 

The front door slammed, and Klaus and I jumped from our seats. I perked up and listened for a noise, "Luther?" I called.

 

"Nope, just me." Five said as he walked through the living room. He had grabbed the whiskey bottle off the table and tuned around. Before he could leave, he turned around and looked back at us sitting down. His face lit up, like an idea popped into his head. "You two idiots might be useful."

 

"What?" Klaus asked.

 

"Excuse me?" I said in unison with him. I paused and looked at Four, "Useful how?"

 

He tapped his foot and held the bottle close, "I need you two to get dressed and meet me in my room in thirty minutes."

 

I looked down at my sweatpants, "Dressed in what?"

 

"Your most professional outfits."

 

 


	8. Don't lose

***(Y/n) POV***

 

 

I didn't say anything after, just shrugging him off and heading up to my room. I happened to have a variety of outfits. One's that were interview appropriate. I quickly got dressed and headed into Five’s room as instructed, only to see Klaus already there and wearing a ridiculous shirt. 

 

"Okay," Five began. "I need us to go in there and get some information on a prosthetic eye, specifically who it belongs to." 

 

I sighed, "Why exactly?" 

 

"Because I said so, do you need to know everything? Just pretend to be my parents so I can get what I want." he seemed agitated.  Five finally looked at Klaus, "What the hell?" He asked. "You can--" He stopped when another voice called up to him. 

 

"Five? You up here?" 

 

He turned to us, "In the closet." He demanded. 

 

"What?" 

 

He opened it up and pushed us towards it, "Hurry!" 

 

We did as told and got inside the closet. Someone came in shortly after. "Oh, thank god." They sighed in relief. "I was worried sick about you." 

 

"Sorry I left without saying goodbye." He replied. 

 

I felt a breeze run down my neck, and I could feel Klaus's body up against mine. 

 

"Can you get off my ass?" I whispered. 

 

He scoffed, "I don't like this anymore than you do." 

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

“I swear to god, I’m gonna—” he began.

 

I put my hand up, "Shhh! Shut up." The two were mumbling again, and I leaned in for a better listen. 

 

"No, look, I'm the one that should be sorry." I recognized that voice, it was Vanya. "Yeah, I was dismissive, and... I-- I guess I didn't know how to process what you were saying. And I still can't to be honest." 

 

Dismiss what? What were they talking about? 

 

"Maybe you were right to be dismissive." He scoffed, "Maybe it wasn't real after all. It felt real. Well... like you said, the old man did say time travel could contaminate the mind." 

 

"Maybe I'm not the right person you should be talking to about this. I saw a therapist, I could give you her number." 

 

"No, I'm okay. I'm just gonna get some rest. It's been a long time since I've had a good sleep." was all I heard back from him. 

 

"Okay." Her footsteps slowly faded further and further away. 

 

Klaus pushed his way past me and jumped out of the confined space, taking me with him. I damn near tripped and fell, but managed to catch myself in time. The items inside clattered around us, making a loud crashing noise. "That's so touching, all that stuff about family and Dad and time. Wow!" 

 

"Would you shut up? She'll hear you." Five whispered. 

 

"I'm moist." Was all he replied back with. 

 

The boy looked at Klaus up and down again, "I told you to put on something professional." 

 

"What? This is my nicest outfit." 

 

I sighed and crossed my arms, "No big deal, we'll just raid the old mans closet." 

 

Five nodded, "Good idea, let's go." 

 

"Whatever, as long as I get paid." Four exclaimed. 

 

The younger one nodded, "When the job is done." 

 

I stopped, "Why's he getting paid, and I'm not?" 

 

He turned on his heels and towards us, "Cause Klaus is a child, you are not." 

 

I looked at him with wide eyes, "He's gonna spend that money on drugs! What the hell am I gonna do?" I snapped. 

 

he had a smug look on his face, "Buy booze." 

 

I shut my mouth instantly. I couldn't even argue against it, "That's none of your business if I do." 

 

Klaus interrupted us with a question, "What's our cover story?" 

 

Five turned to him, "What? What are you talking about?" 

 

"Like, were we really young when we had you? Like, sixteen? Like, young and terribly misguided?" 

 

The boy nodded, "Sure." 

 

"Your mother, that bitch, she tricked me into getting her pregnant so I would stay with her!” He went on. He nudged me, "But the sex was good, right?" 

 

I slowly turned to him, "How much coke did you do last night?" 

 

He was silent for a moment, "Not that much, why?" 

 

I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and patted it, "Let me do the talking." I Chuckled, “I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to convince them I had a kid with you.” 

 

“The hell does that mean?” He asked. 

 

I smirked, “Maybe you drugged me.” I figured this would spark a fight, and that's kind of what I wanted. Despite my brother and I having a meaningful moment a few minutes ago, he was still my sibling.. And old habits liked the come up when I was around them. For example, picking on them was always fun. 

 

Klaus didn’t seem to be having my attitude and a small smile was placed on his lips, “Or maybe you were drunk.” 

 

My own faded, “You know what, you stupid son of a b—?” 

 

Five rubbed his temples, "You both are useless, and it's disturbing the way you two think." He began walking away. 

 

Klaus followed, "Hey, don't make me put you in time-out!" 

 

I rolled my eyes as we entered our fathers room, immediately heading over to his closet. Five and I pulled the doors open and began rummaging through the suits. We needed one that would fit Klaus somewhat well. "Come on, Dad." I threw some of the suits aside. 

 

Five turned and walked over to his drawers, "Let's see what he has in here."

 

I looked back to see Klaus sitting on our fathers bed, watching five and I look for a suit. I scoffed and stepped back, "Come help!"

 

He let out a audible huff and pulled himself from his seat. He dragged his feet and came beside me before also going through the closet. I went to the bed and began looking at the space beneath  the bed. I was hoping I could find some sort of accessory. Something that would divert the attention from Klaus looking higher than a kite. I reached under the bed, feeling for something that might be underneath. I obviously found nothing at all. However, as I shuffled on my knees around the bed, I paused at the run at the foot of my fathers bed frame. it made a creak as I walked over it, I shuffled back and placed my knee there again. Another creek was given as I pushed. I looked back, only to see that the boys seemed preoccupied by their search. My hand reached and pulled the rug back, exposing his hardwood floor. it was so vague and small, you wouldn't have noticed it at all. Though, upon closer examination, a thin slit made an outline of the floorboard. 

 

I placed my hand on top, applying the tiniest amount of pressure. It made that same sound once again, telling me that this didn't belong here. I dug my nail into the crease, propping the piece of wood up. I carefully grabbed it with my fingertips and pulled the compartment up. Upon doing this, I saw at least a dozen packages, none of which looked to have been opened. I didn't pay much attention to those. I did however, look at the notebook placed on top of said packages. It was black instead of burgundy, another notebook I had seen my father write in before. This one was unfamiliar to me. I never seen him look, write, or even show an indication of it's existence. I grabbed it, examining the sides. a single number was printed on the spine of the book. "8" I whispered. 

 

"Found one!" Klaus yelled, interrupting my thoughts. 

 

I jumped and looked up to see him holding the suit's hanger in his hands. He was showing five, neither one acknowledging me yet. I set the book aside, put the wood piece back into the floor, and clutched the notebook into my hands. I shot up from the floor and could hear them bickering. 

 

"You had to choose that one, didn't you?" Five sighed. 

 

"It looks like it's the only one that will fit me." He pouted. Klaus turned his attention towards me and smile, showing me the outfit. "Good, no?" His smile was big, and he seemed excited. 

 

I gave him a nod and returned his grin, "Perfect." 

 

Five sighed, "Fine, whatever. We don't have time for this, let's go." 

 

I stayed inside the room, watching the two leave. The boy stopped and looked back at me, "C'mon, (Y/n)." 

 

I took a deep breath, "I'm not going. I think I'm getting sick or something." 

 

"We're all getting sick, now let's go." Five said again. 

 

I shook my head, "Him being a single father is more believable than me being with him. Besides, you'll have to pay me too." 

 

The boy's eyes were peaked with interest, "How much?" 

 

"$70 cash." 

 

He scoffed, "Not happening. We don't need you." He turned around and began walking away with Klaus. 

 

I smiled at my successful quick thinking. I looked back down at the book I moved from behind my back and into the front of my body. I needed to read this, something tells me it would be life changing. 

 


	9. Your nerve

**_January 14th_ ** **_1990_**

_It's been a few months since I've taken the children in. Very few show signs of immense power. The one who shows the most is number eight. She is the quieter of them all, often looking around in her crib rather than crying like the rest of them. However, it seems as though she must be kept with her biological sibling. When I took the two away from their mother, The Other's cries were like knives. They kept jabbing at my eardrums, making me want to stuff them with anything I could. The two have intense power together, and they prove to be interesting as they grow further. Though, the two are inseparable. Without them being together constantly, the biological would show signs of severe shock and seizures. Without her other half, eight shows less signs of damage. She sleeps all day, while The Other screams and cries to be returned to their sister. I'm am interested to see the two get older together, hopefully making them stronger._

 

 ** _October 23rd 1991_ **  
   
_I separated the two today. The Other was running around the house, playing with the children as usual. Eight sat alone in the corner, observing all the children play. When something had been broken, I suspected the two of doing it. If not both, then it must've been eight alone. That child tests me, seeing how far she can push before being punished. When I thought of the discipline of separation, I knew there would be some problems. For one, they weren't taken away easily. The two kicked and screamed to be brought back together. After finally locking them into separate rooms, they pierced the halls with their wails and cries. The screams were so loud, the walls of the house shook. It disturbed the other children. Despite the biologicals having the same mother, it perplexes me that they do not look alike at all. Though, their bond is stronger than any siblings could share. I even dare to say that The Other cannot survive without eight, and vice versa._

 

_**July 1st 1992** _

_Today I caught eight using her powers on the other children. It was hard to figure it out, but when I saw the flames emit around her through her childish rage, it became clear. This child was special, of course! She would grow to be something marvelous, I just knew it. She seems fine without The Other. Though, they follow her around like a lost dog. I retract my earlier statements from my journal. It seems like The Other can not live without eight. I want to break them free of that, for the child can't handle the responsibility of her sibling weighing her down. I may even have to separate the two for a while._

 

_**July 10th 1992** _

_It seemed preposterous at first. A child with such strong ability, but I saw it with my own two eyes. The child was getting stronger, no doubt about that. However, the moment Eight was taken from her Biological, she began showing signs of fatigue and drowsiness. It seems this weakened her powers, making her more vulnerable to anything her way. The two are connected on a deeper level, and I don't want them to rely on one another. I have yet to fully understand the two._

 

**_October  21st 1992_ **

_There hasn't been any updates on Eight alone. Not until recently when she injured one of the other children. Seven was playing in the corner when Eight became enraged for an unknown reason. I wasn't there to witness the attack, but I heard the poor child scream from the room. I rushed down as quick as I could, and I was immediately met with the smell of burning flesh. The child will have no real lasting damage, but maybe a scar will develop as she gets older. In the meantime, I want to figure out why the child lost her mind. After locking her up, her power burnt through the locked door. We needed some way to make her calm down. The only place I could think of was our freezer down in the basement. I hoped it would dampen her powers at the slightest. It seemed to have worked because the child hasn't said a word since coming back up. She is quiet again, as well as calm too. Eight intrigues me, I wonder what would happen if we didn't stop her._

 

_**October 30th 1992** _

_My attention has been sparked by another one of the children. This one seems more powerful than Eight. I do not know their power yet, but they seem strong and capable of doing real damage. I still keep Eight and The Other away from each other. I managed to convince them that they should go play with the other children. Eight has seemed to grow attached to a few of the others. The Other is still very sheltered and shy without their sister._

 

**_November 15th 1992_ **

_Eight is still hard to control. She has gone from the quieter of the bunch, to the louder of the whole group. She screams non-stop in her cell. She once had a bed, but she remains a lot of her time in the freezer. I still have hopes the child will be useful someday. She is still strong, and I know she can do great things._

 

**_November 20th 1992_ **

_I've awoken in the night with terrible dreams. The world in ruins, and the whole house is demolished. I've yet to find out what it is that caused it, but one thing did stand out to me. In the rubble, I've stumbled upon Eight's body. She is hurt badly, and her hands are charred with black. She cries to herself in the catastrophe, hoping for someone to come to her. When I approach her, she disappears. I believe this child is going to save us. It makes sense, but she might not be able to do it alone. She needs help of the others._

 

**_January 4th 1993_ **

_I've cut all communication between Eight and The Other. To be honest, I'm not sure how long The Other will last without their sibling. I think of getting rid of The Other all together. Perhaps this will finally teach Eight to be independent. She may even get a good nights rest tonight. I've yet to figure out what to do with the biological._


	10. Breath

Most of siblings were gone, besides Allison who came back earlier, and I didn't even know what the hell I'd just read. That was all I read. I could see more pages, but I couldn't read them at the moment. I was still trying to process the previous one. Who was  _The Other_ , and why did my father want me away from them? A biological sibling, and I didn't even know. Maybe I was too young, or didn't want to remember? Either way, I was in shock. For years, I felt like something was missing, and now I knew what. I just didn't know who. What did he do to them? The first page had be believe he'd killed them, or simply abandoned them all together. However, I knew my father wasn't one to pass up a good subject to test on. He could've kept them close by, I just had no clue where. I screwed my eyes shut, thinking hard, digging into the deepest part of my brain.. nothing. I couldn't recall a single thing. I gripped the book tight in m hands, ripping it open once more and turning to the next page. I needed to know more. I wanted to know if it was true. 

 

Before I could read another word, I could hear some faint speaking down the hall. Good, maybe I could ask the other what they thought of this. Maybe they could reassure me, tell me dad was a liar and it was all fake. I jumped from my bed, quickly walking to the source of the chatter. I turned the corner, seeing Luther and Allison. 

 

"I should be the one who's trying to bring us back together, not tear us ap--." 

 

"Guys." I cut Luther off. 

 

They both looked at me. 

 

I pointed in the direction of my room, "I-- I really need to show you something." 

 

Allison shook her head, "Trust me, it can wait." 

 

"What?" Luther and I exclaimed in unison.

 

Our sister turned back to him, "I think you were right about dad." She began walked in my direction, "I have to show you both something. It's important." 

 

This type of behavior wasn't typical from Allison, so we were both naturally alarmed by it. It must've been serious, and my discovery could wait for another time. I shut my mouth and quickly followed her down and towards the loft leading down the stairs. That's when we ran into Five, we stared in concern. "You okay?" I asked. 

 

He was sweaty and had dirt smudged on his face. His lip was split open on the edge, like he'd been punched. He carried a large green duffle bag. 

 

Luther outstretched his hand to touch his face, "Hey, can we help?"

 

I jumped back slightly when Five grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting any closer. "There's nothing you can do." He spat, his voice was so small and disappointed. He pushed Luther's arm down and backed away, "There's nothing any of you can do." 

 

*****FIVE YEARS AGO*****

_I was locked inside my home all day. Taking in every word on that page._

 

_"My name is Vanya Hargreeves, and this is my story." I was reading this book out loud inside an empty house. "We were never a real family. We were our fathers creation, family in name but not in fact."  It was just making me angrier and angrier. "In the end, after our brother Ben had died, there was really nothing connecting us. We were just strangers living under the same roof." I grabbed the glass of wine beside me and took a gulp, swallowing and continuing on. "Destined to be alone."_

 

_I turned the page, let out a loud and irritated chuckle at the next words. I was full blown pissed at this point, "Starved for attention, damaged by our upbringing, and haunted by what might have been."_

 

_"We all wanted to be loved by a man incapable of giving love." I seethed, only because I knew this was true. "Our father never missed an opportunity to remind me that I was ordinary. A hard thing for a little girl to hear."  If she wanted attention, there were other ways to do it. She didn't have to kill my carrier in the process. "If you're raised to believe nothing about you is special, if the benchmark is extraordinary, what do you do if you're not?"_

 

*****TODAY*****

 

We must've been watching this for the hundredth time. "Play it again." Luther commanded. 

Allison sighed and played back the video. "It's the same every time." 

 

I nodded and crossed my arms, "We've watched this over and over, Luther." 

 

He turned to us, "W-- what is she doing?" He stammered. "The tea. Did she poison it?" 

 

Allison let out another sigh, "I don't know." 

 

Luther opened his mouth to say something else, but I cut in. "Where did you even find this?" 

 

She pushed herself up from leaning on the wall and slowly paced back and forth. "I was looking at old footage of us as kids, and I saw the tape was just sitting there." 

 

He nodded and turned back to the monitor, "Yeah, Dad must've started using the security system again. He was always so paranoid someone was after him." He paused, "I guess he was right." 

 

I let out a scoff, "C'mon! This is mom we're talking about. The woman that cared for us, fed, dressed, and raised us!" I looked at them both. "She couldn't have done this." 

 

Luther motioned to the monitor, "It's all right there, (Y/n)." He started raising his voice. 

 

"That's just a monitor screen with low quality footage!" I countered back. 

 

Allison stepped between us and put her hands up to stop the arguing, "I'm with her on this one." She began. 

 

I nodded, "Thank you." 

 

"Look, you both saw how weird she was acting at his funeral. Something is wrong about her, and we need to figure out what." 

 

Allison began pacing back and forth again.

 

I leaned on the wall further, "It seems wrong to accuse our own mother of murdering our father." 

 

Our sister hummed in agreement, "Mom isn't capable of doing something like that." She stopped in her tracks and glanced between the both of us, "Is she?" 

 

The next few moments were all a blur, I was trying to fully process the video we'd seen. I was also trying to grasp what I had seen in the book earlier. This was probably something I should bring up with my siblings soon, but now wasn't the time. We sat In front of our mother as she made us breakfast, all of us sharing side-eye glances. The smell of bacon was nice, and it was getting rid of my hangover. I nudged Luther and motioned to the blonde woman cooking in front of us. 

 

He cleared his throat, "Mom, we need to ask you some questions on the night dad died. Do you remember anything?" 

 

She hummed, "Of course! Sunset, 7:33 PM. Moon was waxing crescent, dinner was Cornish hen, wild rice and carrots." 

 

"No. No, uh..." I began. "Later that night, Mom." 

 

"In his bedroom," Luther clarified. "Did you go see him?" 

 

Our mother only gave a small chuckle and turned around, "I don't recall." 

 

We all looked at each other again. Something was wrong, but I still didn't think she killed him. 

 

Allison nodded and addressed her again, "Were you ever..." She trailed off. "I don't know, angry with dad?" 

 

The sound of the spatula scraping the pan hurt my ears. She was doing it oddly harsher than she typically would. She slightly looked back with a smile on her face, "Your father was a good man. A kind man. He was very good to me." 

 

"Yes, but after we all left, it must've been difficult." 

 

She chuckled again, "Oh, there were days. You kids kept me oh so busy, and then..." She stopped suddenly. 

 

The three of us had unknowingly moved in closer, wanting to hear what she had to say next. "What?" I asked her. 

 

"Mom, what were you about to say?" Luther seemed more curious. 

 

She flashed us a smile and her body language completely changed, "Eggs are ready!" She began flipping them and grabbing the plates to serve us. She placed the plates down one by one, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Now eat up. All of you." 

 

The eggs were ironically shaped in a smiley face, which only sent a shiver up my spine. I pushed myself from the table and grabbed a piece of bacon, "I'm actually gonna go take a walk. Thank you for breakfast, I'm sure it's good." 

 

She nodded, "Of course! Just make sure you eat something later." 

 

Luther grabbed my arm from leaving, "Don't." 

 

I pushed him off subtly, not wanting our mother to see. "I will not run around this goddamn house accusing everyone of dad's death." I said quietly. "I know mom didn't do this. Do you know why?" I snapped. 

 

he looked down. 

 

"Because I don't give a shit what anyone says. That is our mother, and she loved us since day one. I will not accuse her of something you have no proof she did." I didn't wait for him to respond. I got up and headed for the front door, I needed to leave this place again. I put my hands in my pocket, beginning to walk down the street, passing the ally that lead to the back of our home. I stopped when I heard some faint rustling and things being thrown out of the giant garbage bin. 

 

"Damn it, where's dad's stuff?" A familiar voice said. He shook his head, "Shut up! I'm trying to find what priceless stuff was in the priceless box. That way Pogo will get off my ass!"

 

My eyes lit up, "Klaus?" I called. I approached the trash and stood in front of it.

 

I saw his head pop up from the trash, "(Y/n), hey!" 

 

The sound of feet hitting the ground grabbed my attention, "I'd ask what you're up to Klaus, but then it occurred to me..." He smiled and gave a small chuckle, "I don't really care." 

 

"Five, what the hell happened to you last night?" I asked. He had a complete mental episode in front of us an refused to answer our questions. 

 

He held the same duffle bag, this time hanging on his back rather than across his chest. "It was nothing. Sorry if I alarmed you last night." His apology sounded anything but sincere, but I didn't want to push the topic further. Especially if Klaus were here watching us. 

 

"You know there are easier ways out of the house, buddy?" Klaus smiled. 

 

"This one involved the least amount of talking." He stopped and looked back at me, "or so I thought." He began to walk past us when Klaus called for his attention again. 

 

"Hey, hey, hey, so.." he leaned against the railing of the trash can, flask in hand. "You need anymore company today? I could clear my schedule." 

 

Five pursed his lips together and his eyebrows knitted together, "Looks like you got your hands full." 

 

"Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever. I'm just--" He was cut off when he fell back inside the dumpster. 

 

I let out a small snort, but hid it quickly. What a beautiful, amazing, elegant, piece of trash. And that was my brother. 

 

"I just misplaced something. That's all." he continued on. 

 

Five and I looked on as some loud rustling could be heard from inside.

 

"Oh! Found it!" Klaus popped his head back up, this time with a bagel in hand. He made full eye contact with us as he took a slow and big bite out of the garbage. 

 

My face twisted in disgust, "Ew!" 

 

He let out a shaky breath and a small gag emitted from his mouth, "Delicious." 

 

Five didn't seem amused by Klaus's actions, because he turned around and began walking. "I'm done funding your drug habit." 

 

"Come on! You don't--" He waved the bagel around and leaned on the edge again. "Maybe I just want to hang out with my brother." He turned to the side, "Not you." He whispered before going back to The Boy. "Mi hermano!" He called back. "I love you! Even if you can't love yourself!" Klaus spit the bagel out as we watched Five start the van and drive off. 

 

I turned to our clearly inebriated brother and smiled, "Stuff is kind of derailing at the house."

 

He nodded and pushed himself up, jumping over the railing and landing on the ground next to me. It was a really good landing, but I could've sworn I heard something pop. There was no doubt in my mind that Klaus's body was giving up on him, he couldn't be thirty years old and shooting up everyday. He was gonna end up killing himself like that. 

 

"Tell me something new." He leaned back, placing his hands on his hips and cracking his back as he leaned further and further.

 

I winced at the sound and shut my eyes, "Disgus-TAN!" I gagged. 

 

He only gave me a small laugh and stood upright, "Got any plans today?" He pulled out a cigarette from his coat and placed in his mouth. He pulled out a lighter after, lighting up the tip and bringing his hand back into his pockets. 

 

All I could notice was his nails, chipped but still that same shade of black I used to use on him. The only thing missing was the flower. I had an odd thing that I did. I'd notice the littlest things about everything, no matter how small or irrelevant it was. For instance, Klaus's eyeshadow was a mess, but it seemed like he tried harder with the left eye than the right. His eyeliner was smudged and basically gone, but there was more residue on his right eye. This indicated that he hadn't put much on the left to begin with. Last night when Five's lip was busted, I didn't know what could have happened. Not until Klaus put that cigarette to his lips and I noticed a small bruise on his knuckle. I put two and two together, Klaus may have punched our brother. For what, I'm not sure. It didn't matter because it didn't seem like they were fighting. Maybe I didn't know the whole story, maybe I would've found out if I chose to go. But the notebook... the notebook! 

 

"Earth to (y/n)." Klaus waved his hand in front of my face. I hadn't even noticed I drifted off into my own thoughts. "You okay, sweetie?" 

 

I gave him a smile and nodded for reassurance, "I'm fine. I just--" I paused. "Luther is convinced Grace killed Dad, and I don't know what to do." 

 

My brother let out a snort, "That's a joke. Mom didn't even hit us as kids. How could she kill Dad?"

 

I shrugged, "I don't know..." I trailed off and started thinking. Should I tell him about the notebook? I mean, it was only Klaus. Nobody would believe him anyway. Again, it's Klaus. "There is something wrong, actually." I began. 

 

He seemed interested, "Really? Go on." He hummed. 

 

"Well, I found something when we were looking for your suit yesterday. And I'm not sure if I sh--" I was cut off by him placing his hand in front of me. 

 

"Hold that thought, honey. I'm craving some serious grub right now." 

 

I looked back at the building, "Mom's cooking breakfast if you want to--"

 

"Perfect!" was all he said before walking ahead, "I'm gonna go get some food then bother Five." 

 

I watched him walk away, not even caring about what I had to say. To be fair, I know he didn't mean it rudely. He genuinely may have gotten distracted. Maybe this was a sign that I shouldn't say anything. At least not to him, anyway. They'd all think I'm crazy. I stood there in that ally, breathing in everything. I never felt more alone. 

 

 


	11. I can't do this alone

_January 12th 1993:_ _The child is a difficult task to work with, but I think I have a way to deal with her and her biological sibling. I cannot have the two running around and harming the other children. Just the other day I found Number Eight chasing Number Three around. The child ran away in fear, eventually hiding behind Number Two and avoiding the girl all together. I separated everyone immediately and realized I must do something about these two quickly._

 

 _January 15th 1993:_ _Training has proven rather difficult. The girl chooses not to listen and screams at any command I give her. The Other is now silently watching the others, they have become the more bearable one. Separation has gone in my favor this time. I had time to train The Other while Number Eight was locked in her room. The Other did nothing but stare. I may have to get rid of the child after all._

 

 _February 20th 1993:_ _I've taken care of both The Other and Number Eight. The child seems more stable and has relaxed. The Other is gone completely, and I now don't have to worry about them effecting their sister. The girl seems to have been getting worse the longer she was around her Biological sibling. I believe these two were just too powerful together. It was better to separate them before any damage was done. I'd like to and intend on keeping it this way. I still believe Number Eight is going to be the key of our savings._

***** *****

 We gathered around the monitor again, watching the same tape from before. The sound of Klaus crunching on some chips as I stared at the monitor intently became annoying. Luckily Vanya distracted me from it when she opened up her mouth to talk. 

 

"Do you really think Mom would hurt Dad?" 

 

Luther stopped the tape and shrugged, "You haven't been home in a long time, Vanya. Maybe you don't know Grace anymore." 

 

Diego let out a scoff, "If he was poisoned, it would have shown in the coroners report." 

 

"Well I don't need a report to tell me what I can see with my own eyes." 

 

Speaking of eyes, I rolled mine harshly. "Again, on a low quality monitor with a lot of movement." 

 

Number Two motioned to me, "She's got a point. Maybe all that low gravity in space messed with your vision." He reached over and restarted the tape, "Look closer." 

 

We all leaned in intensely, trying to figure out what he had seen. 

 

Diego paused the screen, pointing at our father, "Dad has his monocle. Mom stands up. Monocle is gone." 

 

Klaus smiled at the revelation, "Oh, yeah!" 

 

"I didn't even notice that." I added, getting up from my seat and examining the screen closer.

 

"She wasn't poisoning him. She was taking it. To clean it." We followed Diego's movements as he walked past us and turned around. 

 

I didn't want to choose sides, so I asked the obvious question. There had to be an explanation as to why the monocle was missing. I mean, this was the whole reason Luther had been pointing fingers to begin with. "Where is the monocle, Diego?" 

 

Luther nodded, "I've searched the house, including her things. She doesn't have it." 

 

We watched our brother purse his lips together and sighed, "That's because I took it from her. After the funeral." 

 

Allison's face hardened, she seemed really upset. "You've had the monocle this whole time? What the hell, Diego?" 

 

Luther stomped over to our brother, "Give it to me!" 

 

"I threw it away." 

 

"You what?" Number One snapped. 

 

Allison scoffed, taking a sip of her drink. 

 

"I knew if you found it on Mom, you'd lose your shit, just like you're doing right now." 

 

Luther got closer, "Diego, you son of a bitch." 

 

Diego got in a fighting stance, like he was ready to swing on Luther at any moment. 

 

Vanya stepped between them, "Hey. No. Calm down." She spoke calmly, trying to deescalate the situation. "I know Dad wasn't exactly an open book. But I do remember one thing he said." 

 

We all listened to her carefully. 

 

"Mom was, well, designed to be a caretaker, but... also a protector." 

 

I folded my arms and raised a brow, "What does that even mean?" 

 

"She was programmed to intervene if someone's life was in jeopardy." Vanya continued. 

 

Luther looked at all of us, trying to come up with another explanation. "Well, if her hardware is degrading, then..." He paused and licked his lips, thinking hard on what to say next. "We need to turn her off." 

 

My eyes grew wide at his words. Diego had the same reaction because he became defensive again, getting angrier this time. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." He waved his knife around, pointing it at Luther as he spoke. "She's not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet. She feels things, I've seen it." 

 

"She just stood there, Diego, and watched our father die." Number One spat. 

 

"I'm with Luther." Allison chimed in as she held on to her glass cup tight. 

 

I let out a small snort, "Of course you would." 

 

"Shut up." She shot towards me. 

 

I rolled my eyes, looking at Diego. "This isn't right, and I'm with Diego on this. We can't just turn her off, she's our mother." 

 

We all went silent, turning to Vanya to hear what she has to say. She realized our gaze fixed on her and opened her mouth to speak. She never got a chance to say anything. 

 

"Yeah, she doesn't get a vote." Diego cut her off. 

 

She turned to him, "I-- I was gonna say I agree with you." She stammered. 

 

Number Two shrugged, "Okay. She should get a vote." 

 

I turned to Klaus who was leaning on the pillar and watching us all argue. "What about you, Crackhead? Who do you vote for?" 

 

"Oh, so, what? Now you need my help? Oh, 'Get out of the Van, Klaus!' Well, 'Welcome back to the Van!' Now that you need me, I'm useful?" He said with disgust in his voice. 

 

I stared in confusion, "What Van?" 

 

They ignored My question and kept talking. "What's it gonna be, Klaus?" 

 

Number Four sucked on his teeth, examining us all one by one. Finally turning to Luther and pointing at him, "I'm with Diego, because screw you!" He snapped. "And if Ben were here, he'd agree with me." 

 

No, he wouldn't. Even I knew that. 

 

Klaus turned to the side, giving out a small hiss. I guess he hoped no one would notice. Literally everyone did. We chose to ignore it, and Diego put up his fingers. "That's Four to Two." 

 

Allison cleared her throat, grabbing our attention again. "Votes not final yet. Five's not here. The whole family has to vote. We owe each other that." 

 

"Doesn't matter. It's still Four to three, and that's even if he chooses your side." I commented, cocking my head to the side and leaning against the pillar next to Four. 

 

"We should wait." Vanya added. 

 

We stopped talking when the sound of our Mother's heels clicked through the hall and stopped at the edge of the living room. We turned to look at her, she stared at us all with blank and expressionless eyes. I was the closest and slowly walked over to her, Diego following close behind. Number Two put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, how long you been standing there?" 

 

She didn't answer right away, only staring straight past us and looking down. She was frozen, and I hated to admit it... but she was acting like a robot. Like, she wasn't real. It was stupid, because I knew she wasn't real. Yet, seeing her like this, it was more heartbreaking. 

 

She smiled up at us, "You all seem upset. I'll make cookies." 

 

I moved back to see the other three sigh and grab their coats before leaving. Vanya joined us, saying exactly what I was thinking. "Do you ever wonder... All those moments with Mom, the things she said." 

 

I looked down, "Yeah, was it her, or was it really just Dad?" 

 

Diego turned back to us, towering over us both with his taller height. "What are you two talking about?" 

 

"Well, he built her. And he programmed her to be a mom, to be our mom." Vanya continued. She had a point. Did our Mother truly feel anything? "Sometimes when I look at her, I just see him." 

 

Number two sighed, "Maybe that was true at first. But she evolved." 

 

I looked down, not knowing what to say. "How do you know?" 

 

Our brother gave us a smirk, "Because Dad only loved himself."  As much of a prick as Diego was , I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a strong connection towards him. We were somewhat alike, but he was too busy training for us to get any closer. I'd say we may have even been bestfriends if things turned out differently. 

 

Vanya looked down, hands in her pockets. I turned to her, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, honey." I reassured her. I gently placed my hand on her arm and smiled, "We'll figure this out together." 

 

 ***** *****  
  
_The alarmed blared through the halls, indicating we had a mission to get to. Klaus jumped on the bed as I concentrated closely to his table, watching the paper burst into flames. I really needed the practice. I could hear everyone's footsteps as they ran around in a panic. Meanwhile, Klaus and I were already ready to go, we were just goofing around._

 

_"Coming through! C'mon, Luther!" Allison called as she raced down the stairs and passed Klaus's bedroom._

 

_"How will the Umbrella Academy ever become an effective crime deterrent if we can't even leave the house on time for a mission?" Our father snapped from down the hall._

 

_Luther sprinted passed the door, probably looking for something._

 

_I turned to Klaus, who was still jumping up and down, "Again!" He laughed._

 

_I rolled my eyes and put the fire out, stepping back and concentrating on the now charred paper again._

 

_It was a bit hard to focus when I could hear Diego running around the area screaming, "Where's my knives!?"_

 

_I pushed passed the sounds and thought harder._

 

_"You've got this, (Y/n)." Klaus encouraged._

 

_Vanya's violin playing was keeping me somewhat calm. Calm enough to where I could try to control my power. I felt a spark run through my body, overwhelming energy pouring from me. The paper burst into flames again._

 

_"Yes!" Klaus cheered, "You did it!" He began jumping up and down again._

 

_That's when our mother came in, she turned to see the fire on the table, as well as Four prancing around his bed like a psychopath. "Oh! Guys!" She scolded before walking over and grabbing the wet cloth beside the flames. She quickly patted the fire out and dropped It before wiping her hands._

 

_"Thanks, Mom." I smiled._

 

_She nodded to me, "Don't encourage him."_

 

_I placed my hand on my forehead to salute her, "Got it, captain!"_

 

_Our mother placed her hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently before smiling, "Good." And she turned to walk out._

 

_I looked up at my brother, who had stopped jumping and put his mask on. "Let's go, dork." I teased._

 

 _He nodded and followed me as I ran out of the room. Ben tailing close behind, "Hey! Wait for me!"_  


	12. Sing us a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning

 

 

 

•••5 ** _YEARS AGO•••_ **

 

_” I love you, and I always will. I need you to remember that.” _

_The blood trickled down my face, liquid coating my mouth and cheeks. I spit out the crimson and looked up, gazing at the person who I feared. ” You have a funny way of showing it.” _

 

_I squeaked when hands gripped the collar of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. They were a lot larger than I was, and there was no way I could fight back. ”You see...” they began, ”That’s the bullshit that gets you in trouble.” _

 

_I felt a hand swing across my face, another spurt if blood when I bit the inside of my cheek. I fell to the floor, hands hitting the ground with a large thump. I weakly pushed myself back up, looking back at him._

 

_He slowly approached me, body towering over my smaller frame. ”You know I do, so why don't you behave?” he snapped, ”Why do you act like such a bitch all the time?” _

 

_I didn't respond, how could I? No answer would please him, so why try? My body was slightly quivering in fear. Not of what he’d do to me, but of what I could do to him. I'd put up with this shit for a while, and I was tired of it._

 

_He bent down, looked at me from a new position, ”Say it.” he gently placed his fingers on my cheek. ”Just once... You know I do, so say it.”_

 

_I bit my lip, holding every emotion bubbling inside me. ”I know you love me.”_

 

_” And?”_

 

_I took a deep breath, ”I love you too.”_

 

_His smile spread, a small chuckling escaping with it. ”Good. You're so good.” His hands gripped my leg, pulling me closer towards him. I should've run, or tried to get away. I didn't. I let what happen next just happen. It was my fault._

 

_••• •••_

 

I laid in bed, still thinking about the book. What had happened? Did I even want to know? We had a more important matter on our hands, didn’t we? For one, what the hell happened to our father? What was wrong with our mom? I heard a small knock on the door, “Come in!” I called. 

 

I watched Klaus step inside with a towel only covering his lower half. No surprise there, he did it all the time when we were younger. “I’m gonna take a bath, you need the bathroom?” 

 

I shook my head, “No, it’s all yours.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Uh, Klaus?” I called before he could leave. 

 

My brother turned around concerned by the tone of my voice. “Yeah, honey?” 

 

Should I tell him about the notebook? It seemed like it was irrelevant at the moment, and it’s  not like he’d care. “I really am sorry about everything.” Was all I said. 

 

He paused for a moment but smiled, “It’s okay. I know you needed to get out, and that’s what was best.” He looked over at my desk and examined the bottles of nail polish, “Hey, when I get out, you could paint my nails.” 

 

I nodded, “Sure.” 

 

Klaus finally stepped out, slightly cracking the door open behind him. Jeez, I missed that guy. I suppose I missed them all, but I still felt alone. I slowly grabbed the book from underneath my pillow. I couldn’t control myself, so I opened the pages. This time, I skipped some of them. Quite A few, in fact. 

***** *****

_March 16th, 2005_

_Eight has grown fond of the other children. She seems to have no recollect of her biological sibling. The girl disappears for hours at a time, coming in through the door stumbling like a madwoman. It appears some of my liquor has gone missing._

 

_March 17th, 2005_

_Today I caught Four and Eight smoking marijuana in his bedroom. Those two give me a headache, especially when together. Speaking of eight, her vitals seem to be normal when she’s asleep. However, I’ve noticed that her nightmares have become frequent in the past few months. She become’s agitated, and her heart rate sparks up. I wonder what she dreams about?_

 

_May 10th, 2005_

_I think the girl is drunk. She came downstairs for our regular dinner, only to trip at hit her head on the table. I could not take her to the hospital, I had Grace fix her in the infirmary._

 

_May 20th, 2005_

_It appears Eight is going downhill, I wonder if this would have happened had I kept her with her sibling. Either way, I really fear the child. She stares at me with such a hate, I almost don’t know what to do about it. She’s become angry, lashing out at the others. During training, she practically almost killed Two when she wouldn’t stop hitting him. Luckily, Number One was there to intervene. When isolated for a few hours, she seemed not to remember the events._

 

_May 23rd, 2005_

_I had that dream again. The world was in flames. However, I found Eight’s body in the rubble. I feel it is a warning, if I don’t control her now, she may lose her future battle. I must work harder to train her, she’s still our only hope._

  ***** *****

 

The more I read, the less sense it all made to me. What  was so special about me? Why had my father kept a sibling hidden from me for so long? And how could I be everyone's only hope? My family needed me, and I was too busy caring about myself. Too busy drinking myself into another depression. I was drunk again, and I could barely keep my eyes open. The moment I stepped foot outside, I was met by gunshots. I dropped the ground immediately, after training for years and years, you get used to things like that. It sounded like it was coming from down the hall. 

 

I wasn't even down the hall all the way when I saw two three people. Two of which were intruders in pink and blue masks, and my brother fighting them off. "Diego!" I yelled. 

 

This got the attention of the one In pink, they charged at me, raising their gun before it kicked it out of their hands. I got in a fighting stance, felling the adrenaline kick through my body. I hadn't fought like this in a long time. They slowly got closer, waving their hand, so I'd attack then, "Bring it on, bitch." They said in a female voice. 

 

This peaked my interest, and suddenly this fight got a lot more fun. I swung towards her, fist barely missing her by a few inches. She was good, I'd admit that. I was so fascinated by her movements, that I didn't even pay attention to her leg swinging to the side of my face. It kicked my ear, a pop cracking through my eardrum. I fell to the floor, immense pain running through my jaw and head. Sobriety caught up to me all at once, and I didn't feel intoxicated anymore. through the excruciating pain, I looked up and saw her coming towards me with the gun I'd kicked earlier. She turned it around, lifting the butt over her head, and smashing it against my face. my head snapped back, blood pouring from my lip and nose. She lifted it up once more, I'm assuming to do it again. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. 

 

"Cha-Cha!" The other masked assailant yelled. "Shoot him!" He was referring to Diego, who was promptly kicking his ass. 

 

She lifted the gun up and pointed it in that direction, "Move out the way, Dumbass!" 

 

I took this opportunity to kick her legs in. She lost balance and fell on the ground, dropping her weapon. Diego got free, running over to me and picking me up. I groaned but followed as we both ran towards the stairs railing. The two intruders were close on our tails, and we just jumped. I saw Diego land on the sofa... the last thing I saw was the corner of the coffee table. 

  ***** *****  

 

_"Get off of me!" I yelled. I kicked and flailed my arms around, trying to hit him._ _The sound of my hand connecting to his face was a relief and terrifying one. His head snapped to the side, before slowly turning towards me again. The anger in his eyes. He looked like he would kill me. He was much bigger than I was, I couldn't just fight him off like a normal person._

 

_His fist swung back, coming forward and connecting with my nose. My head hit the tile beneath me, a dizzy feeling running through my head. It all felt cloudy, my mind was getting hazy from the punch. The familiar feeling of blood oozing down my nose and coating my lips. This wasn't okay. How did I get myself into such a toxic relationship? I was so empty inside. When I ran away from home, I figured I could be happier. I pursued my dreams and became a writer, for fuck’ sake! So, why did I do this to myself?_

 

_I wanted someone to fill this hole inside my heart. For a while, he did exactly that. Now, I was stuck getting screamed at and being put down. Jesus, if my family could see me now. Hell, if our father could see any of us now. A junkie son, a miserable actress, a sad musician with a successful book exposing the family, a dead son, a missing kid, Police force drop-out, lonely leader, and a domestic victim that takes everybody's shit. I hoped he was proud.. The fucking Umbrella Academy._

 

_My thoughts were interrupted by another hit to the face, "Don't fight back!"_

 

_I wasn't. I couldn't anymore. I was willing to just let him kill me._

 

***** *****

 

"Hey..." A voice faded in. 

 

I opened my eyes to see a blurry and doubled vision. A dark figure hovered above me, that voice still fading in and out. I slowly became clearer as I pushed myself up. "You're gonna be okay. Just try to be careful." 

 

I blinked a few times, seeing Diego stare at me in concern. "What happened?" I slurred. 

 

"Well, she's alive." Luther said from behind him. I examined his closely, something was off. I was just so dazed, I couldn't even think about it. 

 

I scanned the room, recognizing Allison and Vanya also sitting there and staring at me. Vanya handed me a pack, I assumed it was filled with ice and placed it on my head. My head that had been it so much pain I could barely think. 

 

"How you feeling?" 

 

I closed my eyes and looked down, "Dead." 

 

Diego chuckled, "Not quite." His expression changed, suddenly looking up. "Oh, shit." He whispered. "Mom." 

 

"I'll go get a rag." Allison said. 

 

Luther took a few steps back, "I'll go get more ice." 

 

They left Vanya and I alone. I slowly rose to my feet, feeling her hand placed on my arm as I sat on the edge of the coffee table. The same on that took me out. The place was a mess, feathers flying everywhere, glass coating the room, and gunshots littering the walls. "What the hell?" I turned to her. 

 

"We got attacked, some guys came in with guns and shot up the place. Allison and Luther saved me, but Luther... He--." She paused. 

 

"Luther what?" 

 

She said nothing, she placed her hand on my leg and looked closer at my face. "Are you okay? You look bad." 

 

I nodded, "Trust me, I'm fine." I'd handled way more pain than this. I would not tell her that. "One of them was a woman." I began. "The other one called her Cha-Cha." 

 

"Let's not worry about that right now. Just relax for." Allison came back with two rags, as promised. She handed them to both Vanya and I before sitting down. 

 

Diego came in, pacing back and forth. I turned to him, "You okay, Diego?" 

 

His head snapped towards Vanya, "What are you still doing here?" 

 

"I'm just tryna help." 

 

He scoffed, "No, you could've been killed. Or gotten any of us killed." He leaned in closer to Allison and I, "She is a liability." 

 

When familys argue, you're taught not to get in the way. This time, I figured I'd have to say something. "What about me? I passed out, I could've gotten you killed too." 

 

He turned to me, "They thought you were dead, they didn't care about you." He pointed at Vanya, "Her..." He snapped. "They were trying to kill her." 

 

Diego turned around and walked back over to the other couch. 

 

"Guys?" Vanya said. She was looking for more back-up. Seeing if we agreed with him or not. I couldn't really choose a side, he was right, but he was also wrong. Vanya was our sister and protecting her shouldn't have to be a chore like he made it out to be. He was making a good point. She could cost us our lives at some point. 

 

We both looked at each other, I stayed silent. I didn't want to say anything. Allison spoke up first, "I think what he's trying to say is that this kind of stuff is dangerous." 

 

I cleared my throat, "Vanya, you're just--" 

 

"Not like you?" She asked. 

 

 I shut my mouth, I'd somehow made it worse. She scoffed and got up, walking past us as towards the front door. Allison stood up, "Vanya, wait!" She called. 

 

"Let her go." Diego said, body outstretched on the sofa. 

 

I looked back at him, "Why are such a dick?" 

 

"Why are you so useless?" 

 

I nodded, "Fair enough." 

 

"Why don't you go back to doing what you well?" 

 

I raised a brow, "Which is?" 

 

"Being drunk," He spat. "Drinks are in the kitchen." 

 

"If you think I'm gonna get drunk after all that bullshit..." I paused. "You damn right." I got up from my seat and made my way over to the fridge. 

 

I needed to lay back down and drink all this pain away, hopefully it'd heal on its own. As my head hit the pillow, my vision got hazy. On the borderline of being awake and asleep, I thought I saw a figure hovering over me. A figure with short, white hair. 

 

_"Well aren't you gorgeous."_ The female voice faded in and out. She grabbed something beside her, a black notebook from my desk. I was too tired, and I had to have been dreaming. She opened it up,  _"What a peculiar read."_ She laughed. She got closer, and I could really see her face this time, she looked familiar. My hallucination gently caressed my cheek and nodded slowly, _"Poor, girl. Your brother is gonna come for you."_ And then it all went black. 

 

***** *****  
  
**-16 YEARS AGO-**

 

_We were sitting on the couch, talking about training and silently making fun of our siblings. Even going as far as voicing them over as they trained. It gave us something to do while we waited for our training time. I turned to Ben, giggling at his impression of Luther. I finally controlled myself and took a deep breath, "Do you think he talks to himself in the mirror every night before he goes to bed?"_

 

_"Of course he does."_

 

_We both burst into another laughing fit. When I looked back at him, he was staring at me, a content smile on his face. He looked at me so longingly, "What?" I said, not being able to hold my dorky grin back._

 

_"I like you, (Y/n)."_

 

_"I'd hope so, buddy." I said with shrug._

 

_We'd been spending a lot of time lately. He was the only person who had comforted me since Five disappeared. And after so much time together, it just seemed like it was natural to be around him. His face twisted, and he shook his head. "N-- No, I mean I really like you." He was fiddling with his hands, like he was nervous. "Like, a lot."_

 

_I raised my brow, finally catching on. "Oh..." I trailed off. "You mean 'like' Like?"_

 

_He gave me a slow nod, "(Y/n)… If you don't--"_

 

_"Hey..." I touched his cheek gently, "I like you too, Ben."_

 

_He let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Okay... Cool."_

 

_I nodded again, "Cool."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ben is best boi  
> -Ben is sweet boi   
> -Ben is boi


	13. A song to keep us warm

***Diego POV***

 

My back was cold against the cement I laid on. I was waiting for Eudora to come outside; I didn't wait for long, because I heard the door open and her footsteps approach me. 

 

"Oh, no." She groaned. "Who d'you piss off this time?" 

 

I chuckled and looked up at her, "I gave it as good as I got." 

 

"You didn't answer my question." 

 

I eyed the coffee she had in her hand. She must've seen me because she handed it over, "Yes." I smiled. I took a big sip, I needed it after everything. "How's all that paperwork going?" 

 

"It's a real page turner. I've got two guys in children's asks, rare bullet casings, a random fingerprint from the 1930s cold case... and I just found out the tow truck driver from the doughnut shop didn't have any family." 

 

That sparked my interest, "The boy?" 

 

"Not his, apparently." she sighed. "Kid's our only possible witness, and he's a complete mystery." 

 

This had to be connected somehow, didn't it? They mentioned how they wanted The Boy, and Five was the only person who came to mind. She interrupted my thoughts when she spoke again. 

 

"Okay, what's going on?" 

 

my eyes shifted back up to her, "What?" 

 

"You could have called me for an update. So why are you really here?" 

 

I put my head down, "Nothin', I just, uh..." I took a deep breath, "My mom. She died last night." 

 

Eudora's attitude changed completely, she bent down and sat beside me on the steps. "Shit. Diego, I'm so sorry. I remember how close you guys were. is there anything I can--" 

 

I took a shaky breath, tears forming in my eyes, "I just— I don't..." I didn't know how to feel. 

 

She nodded, "is that what this is about?" 

 

I stayed silent. 

 

"Hey..." She placed her hand on my leg, "Talk to me. Tell me who did this." 

 

I wiped my eyes and looked back at her, "Let's just say I didn't get a good look at their faces." 

 

She caught on and a look of disappointment spread across her face. "Diego, I told you not to be going after those guys. Why don't you eve--" 

 

I shook my head, "They came to my house." I cut her off. "Looking for my brother. Going after my family." I chuckled, "And one's a woman. So, stop being so sexist." 

 

"Why the hell would they go after you?" 

 

I shrugged, "I don't know, my brother's been missing for a while. I haven't seen him since yesterday, I got to go find him." I took another sip. "I've got to look out after my family, I got a junkie brother at home, and an alcoholic sister. They can put up a fight, but they can't really defend themselves. Luther and Allison can always protect each other, I'm not too worried about them. Then there's the matter on Vanya--" 

 

"Diego, you need to let me handle this, you're not equipped--"

Another scoff, "Oh, you've always loved tellin' me what to do. You know, maybe, for once, just trying things my way." 

 

She shook her head, "I can't." I watched her get up and take the coffee from my hands. 

 

"No wonder we didn't last."  I said. 

 

She said nothing to that, only walking away. She stopped and looked back, "I'm sorry about your mom, Diego. Really, I am." 

 

There wasn't much I could do. I watched her get to her car before getting in a driving away. I needed to find Five. 

 

 … … 

 

I made it back to the academy, heading over to Five's room. If I was gonna find clues, they'd probably be there. I stopped in my tracts when I heard soft voices speaking. I recognized it as Luther and Pogo. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked. 

 

He turned back to me, "Uh..." He got up, "Do you know about mom?" 

 

I nodded, "I guess you got what you wanted. right?"

 

You wanna tell me what you're doing here?" He asked.

 

"Looking for Five." 

 

Luther scoffed, "Let me guess, you're gonna save the day?" 

 

"It's what I do. Asshole." I walked out. I refused to let his words get to me.

 

"Really? Last I checked, you mopped floors." 

 

This caught my attention. I stopped and turned around, "And what do you do? Sit on the moon, for four years, waiting for orders?" 

 

One approached me. 

 

"Boys, this won't help us find Five." Pogo tried. 

 

We ignored him. 

 

"Keep on being a loyal soldier, after everything our father did to you." I shot. 

 

"What? You mean save my life?" 

 

I raised my brows, he really was delusional. "No, I mean... turn you into a monster." 

 

I wasn't surprised when he threw a tantrum and smashed his fist against the cabinet beside me. 

 

I shrugged, "Can't hide it anymore, champ." 

 

Luther pulled his fist out and towered over me, "He had a difficult decision to make, and he made the right call. That's what leaders do, by the way." 

 

"Grow up, Luther. We're not 13 anymore. He sent you on that mission all alone. Almost got you killed."

 

"Yeah, well at least he was there!" He spat. "Where were you? You and everyone else in this family? You all walked out." 

 

"Thank Christ that I did, or I would've ended up just like you." I jabbed my finger into his chest. "Let me ask you a question. When you watch one of these nature shows..." 

 

"Diego, please." Pogo tried again. 

 

"...Does it turn you on?" I finished. 

 

Luther seemed agitated, peeved by everything I'd said. "... So what? Is he just an animal to you too, Diego? Huh?" 

 

"Don't" I warned. 

 

"Enough!" Pogo yelled. 

 

This caught our attention, and we finally looked at him. 

 

"This house was attacked. We barley got our with our lives. Grace wasn't so lucky. Your brother is missing, and this is how you rise to the occasion?" He pointed to the door, "Take your nonsense elsewhere." 

 

One and I looked at one another. 

 

"Now." He snapped again. 

 

I turned around, "Sorry, Pogo." 

 

"Yeah, sorry, Pogo." 

 

 We both walked down the hall, feeling the tension rise. "He's got a point, ya kn--" 

 

"Don't even start, dick." Luther shot. 

 

Before I could say anything, we both got distracted by our sister slowly stumble from another bedroom hall. She held onto the wall for support. She noticed us and walked forward. 

 

We quickly made it over to her before she fell on the floor. I caught her in my arms, pulling her close to me. 

 

"(Y/n), what the hell?" He asked. 

 

She opened her eyes, looking up at me. "I— I need to go find Five. I had a dream..." She slurred, "I think he's in trouble." 

 

I picked her up, carrying her back to her room as Luther followed. "Hey, it was just a dream. Five is fine."

 

She was limp, the bruise from last night was forming on her forehead. "But.. the notebook and the end of the world-- Apocalypse!" She stopped and looked past me, staring straight at our brother, "Luther!" She said in an excited tone. "Our number one! You can go find Five, right?" 

 

"I think you need to get back to bed, (Y/n)." He replied. "How much did she drink last night?" 

 

I shrugged, "I don't know, but she's not well. We need to get her a doctor, she's our sister and we're watching her drink herself to death." 

 

We made it to her to room, I opened the door and carried her over to her bed. I gently placed her down, her arms letting go from around my neck. She was practically pale, so dehydrated and in pain. 

 

"We need to call Pogo in here, maybe he can get her a few IV bags. She needs some kind of fluid in her system." Our brother said. 

 

I nodded in agreement, bending down on my knee and grabbing her hand that hung loosely on the edge of her bed. "We can't keep letting her do this, Klaus either." 

 

Her eyes shot open, "Klaus!" She called, "W— wait, where is he?" 

 

"Out, probably left to go get high before they attacked us last night." 

 

"H— he was..." She trailed off. "Bath..." 

 

She wasn't making a lot of sense, her topics were changing. First she spoke about Five, then a notebook, then Klaus. I brushed it off and looked back at Luther, "C'mon, let's go get Pogo." I let go of her hand. Before we could leave, her voice stopped us. 

 

"Guys?" She said weakly. 

 

We both turned around. 

 

"You guys are so nice. Best brothers I could ask for..." Her head fell back into the pillow. "I love you..." 

 

I looked at him, then back at her. I shut the light off and took one last glance at her sleeping frame, "We love you too, Eight." I left the door open a crack before going back to find Pogo with Luther. 

  
***** *****

**-(Y/n) POV** -

As they walked out, I saw her again. I was too drunk again, I couldn't tell if this was real. She leaned back over me again, that same women with the white hair.  _"I think it's time we make a negotiation with your brother... Don't you think?"_

 

I blinked a few times, my vision was slightly fuzzy from the night before. I just wanted to see if this was real, "M-- My brother?" I slurred. "Wait... who are you?" The last thing I saw was a blue light fill my eyes.

 

***** *****

**-Diego POV-**

We both walked into the public library, "Let's split up.

 

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "Brilliant idea, Luther." 

 

We split up, both looking high and low for Five. Maybe he'd come here to research for something. I asked everyone I could find. We both met up at the very top floor. "Anything?" He asked. 

 

I shook my head, "No. You'd think it'd be easy finding a 13-year-old." 

 

Luther sighed and turned back around. 

 

"You wanna know why I left?" I asked. 

 

He stopped and looked back at me. "What? What are you talking about?" 

 

"Why I left the academy." 

 

He shrugged, "Yeah, cause you couldn't handle me being Number One." 

 

"No. Because that's what you do when you're 17." I began. "You move out, become your own person, grow up." 

 

"Oh, yeah." Luther said condescendingly, "You're a real grown-up."

 

I scoffed, "At least I make my own decisions." I looked back at him, "You've never had to hold down a job. Pay bills. You ever even been with a girl?" I leaned against the railing.

 

His head shot towards me in shock. "I..." He cleared his throat. He saw the smile on my face and cocked his head, "I don't know what you're talking about--"

 

"Look, you wanna blame me, blame us for leaving... that's okay. But maybe you're asking yourself the wrong question. Maybe it's not why we left. Maybe it's about why you stayed."

 

He took a few steps towards me, "I stayed because the world needed me."

 

I shook my head, "You stayed because you couldn't let go of the way things used to be. The academy. Dad. With Allison."

 

He said nothing, he just looked dumbstruck. 

 

"Dad's dead. Mom too, now." I continued. "We're orphans again, dude." I pushed myself off the railing to stare back at him, "Some things are never gonna go back to the way they used to.. be." 

 

He pursed his lips together, "Do you ever stop talking?" 

 

His annoying voice was drowned out by two women laughing, "Where are his parents?" One of them said. 

 

I followed the giggles and finally came upon what they were talking about. Five was on the floor, back leaned against the wall with notebooks and vodka bottles scattered around him. He was asleep, which I only knew because he was snoring so loudly. 

 

Luther came up behind me, stumbling upon the same thing I was looking at, "Is he, um..." 

 

I nodded, "Drunk as a skunk." 

 

We'd been looking for him for so long, we didn't even realize how dark it was outside. We took him behind the ally so we wouldn't be disturbed or questioned why two grown men had a passed out 13-year-old boy in their hands. 

 

"We can't go back to the academy, it's not secure. Those psychopaths could come back at any moment." 

 

I nodded, "My place is closer, no one will look for him there." 

 

Five burped, holding on tightly to both Luther and that mannequin.

 

"If you vomit on me..." Luther threatened.

 

Five giggled, "You know what's funny? I'm going through puberty..." he paused, "Twice!" He looked so sick. "I drank that whole bottle, didn't I? That's what you do when the world you love goes bye-bye. Poof, it's gone." he was quiet for a moment then opened his mouth again, "What are you guys talking about?"

 

"Two masked intruders attacked the academy last night. They were looking for you." I explained. "So, I need you to focus. What do they want, Five?"

 

"Hazel and Cha-cha." he slurred.

 

"Who?" I looked back.

 

Luther shook him, "you know, I hate codenames."

 

"The best of the best. Except for me, of course." He said.

 

"Best of what?" Our brother snapped.

 

"You know, Delores always said she when I drink." He smiled, "She should've made me surly -"

 

"Hey!" I spat and turned around. "I need you to focus. What do this Hazel and Cha-Cha want?"

 

He stared at me, a stupid grin on his face.

 

"We just want to protect you." I said. It was sincere, the last thing I'd want is to lose our brother again.

 

"Protect me. I don't need your protection, Diego. Do you have any idea how many people I've killed? No. I'm the Four frickin' Horsemen. The apocalypse is coming." He turned around and vomited behind him. He wasn't any help.  

 

***** *****

 

We finally made it to my place, Luther setting the little shit down on the bed. We both stared at him, "Funny. If I didn't know he was such a prick, I'd say he looks almost adorable in his sleep." 

 

"Well, don't worry." Number One began. "He'll sober up, eventually. Be back to his normal unpleasant self." 

 

"Yeah, I can't wait that long. I need to find out what his connection is with these lunatics before someone else dies." 

 

"All that stuff he was saying before. Did it sound familiar?" He asked.

 

"What?" I asked.

 

"I mean, (Y/n) was saying something about the end of the world too. What do you think they meant by that?"

 

I didn't have much time to think about it when a set of footsteps both caught our attention. We both stayed silent, listening as they got closer and closer. I walked up the steps, grabbing one of my blades and holding it between my fingers. I opened the door, lifting it up to throw, but a voice stopped me.

 

"You throw another one of those goddamn knives at me, I'm pressing charges." Al yelled.

 

I put it down, "What do you want, Al?" I opened the door all the way.

 

"I ain't ya secretary."

 

"Yeah..." I rolled my eyes.

 

"Some lady called for you, said she needs your help." He continued.

 

"What lady?" I asked.

 

"I dunno. Some, uh, detective. I think she said her name was, uh, Blotch or somethin'."

 

I looked up at him, "Patch?"

 

He nodded.

 

I smiled to myself, "She needs my help?" I quickly made my way up the stairs."

 

"She needs you to meet her at that motel, a dump on Calhoun." He handed me a notepad with the address.

 

"When?"

 

He shrugged again, this time he was more irritated. "About half an hour ago. She said she found your brother."

 

Luther and I both turned back to Five. I knitted my eyebrows together, "Well, that doesn't make sense."  

 

It finally hit us both, "Klaus." 

 

I sprinted out the door, going to search for Eudora. 


	14. There's such a chill

***Five POV***

 

"When's it supposed to happen?" Luther asked. "This... Apocalypse."

 

"I can't give an exact hour, but..." I paused, "from what I could gather, we have four days left." 

 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" He yelled. 

 

"It wouldn't have mattered." 

 

"Of course it would. We could have banded together and helped you stop this thing!" 

 

I let out a scoff and looked up at him, “For the record, you already tried." 

 

He gave me a confused look, "What do you mean?" 

 

"I found all of you. Your bodies." I gazed down, remembering the horrible memory. 

 

"We die?"

 

I nodded, "Horribly. You were together, trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world." 

 

"Wait, how do you know that?" 

 

I reached in my back pocket, pulling out the eye I'd been carrying for so long. "This was clutched in your dead hand when I found you." I showed it to him. I threw the glass at him. He caught it and examined it closer. "Must've ripped it out of their head right before you went down." 

 

He turned to me again, "Whose head?" 

 

I shrugged, "Like I said, I don't know." 

 

He turned It over, staring at every detail, "Well, there's a serial number on the back. Think maybe you could try--" 

 

"No." I cut him off. "That's a dead end." I let out a frustrated chuckle, "It's just another hunk of glass." 

 

Luther slowly handed it back to me. I took it back and scanned it one last time. I was stuck. I jumped when the sound of the door being kicked startled me. Diego came down the stairs, looking angrier than ever. 

 

"Piece of shit." He headed straight towards me, "Do you have any idea what you just did?" 

 

Luther got up, picking him up so he couldn't touch me. 

 

"Nope, let me--" he struggled. "Get your ape hands off of me!" 

 

"I can do this as long as it takes you to calm down." Number One said. 

 

Diego finally stopped struggling, he gave small pants before nodding. "Fine." 

 

Luther dropped him, still guarding me. "Now, you wanna tell us what you're talking about?" 

 

Two motioned at me, "Our brother's been pretty busy since he got back. He was in the middle of that shootout at Griddy's, and then at Gimble Brothers, after the guys in the masks attacked the Academy, looking for him." He charged at me again. 

 

Our brother grabbed him again. 

 

"None of which is any of your concern." I snapped. 

 

"It is now. They just killed my friend." 

 

I looked down, feeling a small amount of guilt build up. I pushed it away and looked at Luther. 

 

"Who are they, Five?" He asked. 

 

"They work for my former employer. A woman called The Handler. She sent them... to stop me. Then, soon as Diego's friend got in their way, well, fair game." 

 

Diego leaned over to me, still being blocked by our brother. "Now they're my fair game. And I'm gonna see to it they pay." He turned and began walking away. 

 

"That would be a mistake, Diego!" I called after him. "They've killed people far more dangerous than you."

 

"We'll see about that," He didn't listen, he just walked off and left the room. he slammed the door behind him. 

 

Luther turned to me, "Former employer? What's this really about? And don't give me any of this 'It's none of your business' bullshit, alright?" 

 

I finally gave in, nodding and motioning for him to sit down. "Well, it's a long story." I sighed and began remember the events. "She came to me after the end of the world. I'd been wondering the ruble for decades at that point. She offered me a job for a organization called The Commission. A force tasked with the preservation of the time continuum through manipulation and removals. Basically, they dispatch agents out to kill those who could effect the timeline. She wanted to recruit me, since they'd been watching me for a while, and I'd practically become a celebrity back at their headquarters. All I had to do was five years of service, and I could retire to whatever time period I wanted. I took the job so I could come back home." 

 

"If they could alter time, why didn't they just go back and stop the apocalypse from ever happening?" He asked. 

 

"Cause the end of everything was meant to happen. It was no accident, Luther. They knew it was coming, and they did nothing to stop it. Once I accepted the job, they turned me into the perfect instrument for rehabilitation of the time continuum. Or 'Correction' as they called them. I wasn't the only one. There are others like me. Beings out of time, fractured, extracted from the lives that they knew. I don't know how they got there. But I do know that none of them were as good as me. They didn't realize it, but I was biding my time, trying to figure out the right equation so I could get back. If I could just get back, I knew I could stop the apocalypse. Save the world..." I paused and sighed, "So, I broke my contract." 

 

Luther got me a bottle of water, coming back to process it all. "So, you were a hitman?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Uh... I mean, you had a code, right?" He questioned. 

 

"No code. We took out anyone who messed with the timeline." 

 

Luther stared in bewilderment, "What about innocent people?" 

 

"It was the only way I could get back here." 

 

"But that's murder." 

 

"Jesus, Luther, grow up." I brushed him off. "We're not kids anymore. There's no such thing as good guys or bad guys. There's just people, goin' about their lives. But when the world ends, all those people die, including our family." I took a deep breath, "Time changes everything." 

 

He was silent for a moment, eyes suddenly sparking with interest, "Wait.. So, what does this have to do with (Y/n)?" 

 

I looked at him confused, "What? Nothing, what are you talking about?" 

 

He cocked his head to the side, "Well, then how does she know about the apocalypse?" 

 

My body shot up immediately, I hadn't mentioned it to her at all. "What?" 

 

"Well, while she was drunk... She mentioned something about an Apocalypse." 

 

"I've got to go, is she home?" I asked. 

 

Luther nodded. 

 

I ran up the stairs and out the door. I needed to figure out what she knew and how. Maybe she could be a key element In stopping this. 

 

***** *****

 

I stopped outside her room, debating if I should knock. I decided against it and instead barged in. "(Y/n)!" I had barged into an empty room. "Dammit!" I cursed and stomped out. I heard some small groans coming from down the hall. I followed them to see and open bathroom door. Blood trailed outside, and lead directly into Klaus's room. I could see him getting changed through the cracked door. I slowly went inside, "You okay?" I asked. 

 

"Hey." He greeted. "Yeah, I just... Long night." He made his way over to his bed. 

 

Liar. "A couple from the looks of it." I chuckled. 

 

He pulled the shirt over his head, "Yeah." 

 

"Don't remember the dog tags." 

 

He let out a grunt and pulled the shirt down, "Yeah, they belonged to a friend." 

 

"How about that new tattoo?" I pushed further. 

 

He looked at it before nodding, "You know, I don't totally remember even getting it. Like I said, it was a long night." 

 

I smiled, "You did it, didn't you?" 

 

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he took a seat on his bed. 

 

I walked a little further into the room, "You know, I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus." 

 

"Symptoms of what?" 

 

"The jet lag. Full body itch. Headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain. You gonna tell me about it?" I raised a brow. 

 

He rolled his eyes, "Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn't find you, they took me hostage instead." 

 

I nodded, "And in return, you stole their briefcase." 

 

"Yeah." He sighed. "I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever." He began. "And then I opened it."

 

"And the next thing you knew, you were... where? Or should I say when?" 

 

"What difference does it make?" He asked. 

 

"What diff-- uh--" He didn't understand that we had the upper hand here. "Okay, how long were you gone?" 

 

He inhaled deeply, "Almost a year." 

 

"A year?!" I  chuckled, "Do you know what this means?" 

 

"Yeah..." He smiled, "I'm ten months older now." 

 

I shook my head, "No, this isn't any sort of joke, Klaus. Hazel and Cha-Cha will do anything they can to get that briefcase." I began scanning the room "Where is it now?" 

 

"Gone. I destroyed it." 

 

My head snapped back at him, "You did what?! What the hell were you thinking?"

 

"What do you care?" He snapped. 

 

"What do I care? I needed it, you moron, so I could get back. I could start over." 

 

He pushed me aside and got up from his spot. He slowly made his way over to his door. "Just... Just..." He brushed me off. 

 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked. 

 

"Interrogation's over, just... leave."

 

I began looking around, finally finding a pen and some notepads. I needed to write a letter to Hazel and Cha-Cha. I had a plan. I thought of (Y/n) but then realized, out of everything right now, she was honestly my last priority. 

 

***** *****

 

 

 

_July 9th, 2005_

_For the past few days, all the child does is argue and mock me. She is ignoring everything i say to her._

 

_July 15th, 2005_

_She found the wires_ _I used to monitor her sleeping schedule. She broke them in front of me, pushing harder than before. She either spends her time in her room, or in Number Four's._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. You can laugh

****Klaus POV****

 

I walked out of the hallway, stumbling upon Pogo poking and prodding at Grace. I ignored it and kept going down the stairs, coming upon the chandelier crashed on the floor. Jeez, I really missed a lot. "What happened here?" I asked aloud. 

 

"You look like shit." Diego called from behind me. 

 

I turned to him, "Why, thank you. Hey, where you going?" 

 

"Nope." he walked passed me. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I'm not giving you a ride, Klaus." He began. 

 

"Oh, c'mon, man. You know I cant drive." 

 

Diego looked away, "I don't c--" He paused and finally gave in. 

 

I patted his chest, "Okay, great. I'll just get my things. Two minutes." 

 

I managed to grab my coat and some half filled bottles of vodka sitting on the counter. Something tells me (Y/n) was here. Diego and I drove for a little bit, the ride was quiet. That must've been what made him concerned. 

 

"You okay?" Diego asked. 

 

I ignored him, only taking a drink from the bottle I'd grabbed earlier. 

 

"Wow. This is a first. My brother Klaus is quiet. Last time you were this quiet, we were 12. Ran down the stairs wearing Grace's heels, tripped over, and broke your jaw."

 

I looked out the window, feeling the memories flood back. All I could focus on was the year I'd just had. 

 

"How long was it wired shut again?" 

 

I sighed, "Eight weeks." 

 

"Eight glorious weeks of bliss." 

 

Something caught my attention, and I sat up. "Hey, just... drop me off here." The tires came to a screeched halt as Diego pulled into the parking lot. I opened the door and stepped out. 

 

"You sure you're okay, man?" He called. 

 

I ignored him again and slammed the door shut, making my way into the bar. I wiped the tears, stepping inside and being met with old music. The sound of people playing pole was a familiar and comforting one. Though, this wasn't like it used to be. Back then, I'd have friends playing with me. I'd have Dave by my side at every game. If we weren't at a bar, we were at the disco. I placed by coat down, getting myself a shot and stumbling over to the photos. I could feel the other Veterans eyes staring at me, I ignored them and began looking at the photos. Within minutes, I found it, I saw exactly what I was looking for. I smiled and gently touched it, "Hi, Dave." tears started forming in my eyes again. 

 

I jumped at a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned to see a familiar face. "Just go away, please?" I groaned.

 

Diego shook his head, "Not until you talk to me." 

 

I sighed, "Is that a threat? You threatening me?" 

 

"Hey, guys." Another voice said, grabbing both my brother and I's attention. "This bar, it's for vets only." 

 

"I am a vet." 

 

He chuckled, "Really? Where did you serve?" 

 

"None of your business." I spat. 

 

"You've got a lot of nerve coming in here, pretending to be one of us." 

 

I slowly turned around, "Oh, I have every right to be here, just like you. Asshole!" 

 

He began approaching me before Diego stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey. Slow down, Marine. Alright? My brother's just had a few too many. Let's just call it a day, all go or own way." 

 

"Sure thing." 

 

Diego nodded, "Thank you." He turned to me, "Klaus--" 

 

"As long as you apologize." 

 

I scoffed and turned back around, looking at the picture again. 

 

"Fine. I'm sorry. He's sorry. We're all sorry. So, are we all good?" Diego tried again. 

 

"I wanna hear him say it." The Vet snapped.

 

I let out a loud giggle, this guy was ridiculous. 

 

"Listen, I'm just tryna--" My brother began, but I cut him off. 

 

"No, no, he's right, Diego." I turned back around. "I'd like to apologize..." I took a few steps towards him. "That you are depriving some village of thEIR IDIOT!" 

 

He swung at me and I dodged it before smashing my head against his face. I stumbled back and saw Diego already attacking another one. We were already in pretty deep. I just jumped In and started fighting. 

***** *****

I sat in the passenger seat, chuckling at the new pain running through my body because of the fight. 

"You got a big mouth, you know that?" 

 

"Oh, wow. What a truly shocking revelation, Diego." I grabbed a bag from my pocket, staring at the pills inside. 

 

"Everything's a big joke to you, right?" He asked. I was shocked when he snatched the pills from my hands, "Would you stop it?" 

 

I groaned loudly. 

 

"Why you putting this shit in your body?" He asked. 

 

I blew a raspberry, blowing off his question. 

 

"Check this out. Hm?" He pated his stomach. "My body is a temple. All that shit you do, it's all just weakness." 

 

I grabbed another bag from my pocket and sighed, "Oh, well, weakness feels so good." I felt a smack on my head. 

 

"What the hell's wrong with you?" 

 

"Hey, don't hit me, asshole!" I yelled. 

 

I watched he jabbed his finger at me, practically screaming at me at this point. "Don't tell me everything's all right, because I saw you in there. You were crying like a baby!" 

 

"Because I lost someone!" 

 

He stopped, and I felt the tears form again. 

 

"I lost someone. The only person I've every truly loved more than myself." I nodded and grabbed the pills that had been knocked out of my hands. "Cheers." I turned to him and put one in my mouth, waiting for that familiar relief. Relief of pain and sorrow. Relief from everything. 

 

"Well, you're luckier than most." He began. "When you lose someone, at least you can..." He paused. "See them whenever you want." 

 

I didn't say anything, I just sighed. If only it were that easy. 

 

 


	16. A spineless laugh

***** Luther POV****

 

I walked around the academy, hearing  voice coming from inside Five's room. I took a step inside, "Who you talking to?" I  asked as I only saw Five and his little mannequin girlfriend. His walls were covered in equations and other writing. "What is this?" 

 

"Probability map." 

 

"Probability map?" I repeated. "Probability of what?" 

 

He stopped writing for a moment and turned to look at me, "Of whose death could save the world." Tapped on some names scribbled on the wall. "I've narrowed it down to four." 

 

"Are you saying one of these four people causes the apocalypse?"  
 

He shook his head, "No, I'm saying their death might prevent it." 

 

"Oh..." I got a closer look. "I'm not following." 

 

He whipped around, clearly irritated this time. "Time is fickle, Luther. The slightest alteration in events can lead to massively different outcomes in the time continuum. The butterfly effect." 

 

I nodded, I was barely understanding a word he was saying. 

 

"So..." He continued, "All I have to do is find the people with the greatest probability of impacting the time line, wherever they may be, and kill them." 

 

I examined the names, "Milton Greene. so who's he, a terrorist or something?" 

 

"I believe he's a gardener." Five said nonchalantly. 

 

My eyes widened, "You can't be serious. Wait, this is madness, Five. You--" I turned around to see him pulling out a rifle. "Wh-- where'd you get that?" 

 

"In Dad's room." he answered. "I think he used it to shoot a rhinoceros. It's similar to the model I used at work." He pulled it out and began examining it. "Nice shoulder fit and highly reliable." 

 

"But you can't-- this guy Milton is just an innocent man." 

 

Five scoffed, "It's basic math. His death could potentially save the lives of billions. If I did nothing, he'd be dead in four days anyway. the apocalypse won't spare anyone." 

 

"We don't do this kind of thing." 

 

" _We_ are not doing anything. _I_ am." 

 

I shook my head, "I can’t let you go kill innocent people. No matter how many lives you'll save." 

 

He chuckled, "Well, good luck stopping me." He turned on his heels and went to leave. 

 

I did the first thing that came to mind, I grabbed the mannequin by the neck and held it out the window. "You're not going anywhere." 

 

Five swung around, gun pointed directly at me. "Put. Her. Down." He demanded. 

 

"Put the gun down. You're not killing anyone. I know she's important to you, so don't make me do this." I  pleaded. 

 

He scoffed. 

 

"It's either her or the gun." I tried again. "You decide." 

 

He wasn't budging. I let her go, going after the gun and seeing him jump just I time to catch her. I held the gun close and looked back at him. "I can do this all day." 

 

He held her close to him, making sure she was okay. 

 

"I know you're still a good person, Five. Otherwise, you wouldn't have risked everything coming back here to save us all. But you're not on your own anymore." 

 

He took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding, "There is one way... But it's just about impossible." 

 

"More impossible that what brought you back here?" 

 

"C'mon." He got up from his spot and set Delores down. 

 

"Wait, have you seen (Y/n)?" 

 

He shook his head, "Not for a while." 

 

I clicked my tongue, "Hmmm." It didn't raise any alarm, "I'm sure she's okay." 

 

***** *****

 

We sat in the car, on a deserted road. We waited for the guys Five had sent a note to, all part of his plan. Even the briefcase filled with utensils and metal plates. He unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at me, "You know, I never enjoyed it."

 

"What?" I asked.

 

"The killing. I mean, I was... I was good at my work, and I... I took pride in it. But it never gave me pleasure." He sighed. "I think it was all those years alone. Solitude can do funny things to the mind."

 

"Yeah, well, you were gone for such a long time. I only spent four years on the moon, but it was more than enough. It's the being alone that breaks you." I changed my attention to the briefcase, "You think they'll buy it?"

 

"Well, what I do know is that they're desperate. It's like a cop losing their gun. If the commission finds out, they'll be in deep shit. Oh, not to mention  the fact that they'll be stuck here until they get it back."

 

I nodded, "Well, I should hold onto it. In case they make a move on you."

 

"Okay, Luther, but be careful. I mean, I've... I've lived a long life, but... You're still a young man. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it."

 

Hearing those words come out of  a 13-year-olds mouth has to have been the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced. My fear was cut short when I saw a car heading our way from a distance.

 

Five perked up, "Here we go."

 

We both slowly got out of the car, watching as it stopped ahead of us. Five turned to me, "This all goes sideways, do me a favor and tell Delores I'm sorry."

 

Weird. I nodded in agreement. He walked towards them, masks covering their face. I couldn't hear them all that well, but they ended up taking them off. Some words were exchanged before the woman pulled a gun and pointed it at Five. I stiffened up and got tense, this wasn't looking good. Surprisingly, it seemed like Five was calm. He said some more words I couldn't hear before walking back over to the car and leaning on it. The other two stared as the woman got on the payphone beside their vehicle.

 

"What happens now?" I questioned.

 

He sighed, "Now we wait." It was so quiet, and the only sound was that of the wind whistling. That was until an ice-cream truck chimed in the distance. It got closer and closer.

 

"Is that her?" he didn't even get to answer my question when the truck passed us and we both saw Klaus behind the wheel, smiling and waving back at us.

 

"What the hell is he doing here?" He said through gritted teeth.

 

We both jumped when the other two began shooting at the truck. "Shit!" I blocked Five, making sure he didn't get shot.

 

  ***** Five POV*****

 

Time slowed down, and I looked from behind my brother, seeing everything frozen. 

 

"Neat trick, isn't it?" A voice said behind me. 

 

I turned to see the familiar face of The Handler. She lifted her veil, taking off her sunglasses and smiling back at me. "Hello, Five. You look good, all things considered."

 

"It's good to see you again." 

 

She chuckled, "It feel like we met just yesterday. Course, you were a little bit older then. Congratulations on the age regression, by the way. Very clever. Threw off the scent."

 

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Ah, well, I wish I could take credit. I just miscalculated the time dilation projections, and... Well, you know." I took my hands out my pockets, "Here I am." 

 

"You realize your efforts are futile. Though, I was wondering when you'd call. Your sister's been missing for a while." 

 

I gave her a confused look, "What?" 

 

A smirk spread across your lips, "You're not here for your sister." She began. "Five, we've been holding her for a while, hoping you'd call for a negotiation. However, if that's not why you got in contact with me, then tell me what is." 

 

I was still pretty confused about what she said earlier, but I kept going. "I... I want you to put a stop to it." 

 

"What you're asking for is  next to impossible, even for me. What's meant to be is meant to be. That's our raison d'etre." 

 

I pulled the gun from my waistband and pointed it at her, "Yeah? How about survival as a raison?" 

 

The Handler shrugged, "I'll just be replaced. I'm but a... small cog in a machine. This fantasy you've been nurturing about summoning up your family to stop the apocalypse... It's just that. A fantasy." She giggled. "I must say though, we're all quite impressed with your initiative, your... stick-to-itiveness, really quite... quite something." Her smirk got bigger, "Which is why we want to offer you a new position at the Commission, in management."

 

I chuckled, "Sorry, what's that now?"

 

"Come back to work for us again. You know it's where you belong." She got closer. 

 

I held the gun tighter, "Well it didn't work out too well the last time." 

 

"But you wouldn't be in the corrections division any longer." She waved her hand around. "I'm talking about... the home office. You'd have the best health and pension,  and the end of ceaseless travel. You're a distinguished professional in... schoolboy shorts. We have the technology to reverse the process. I mean... you can't be happy like this." She grabbed the gun and slowly pushed it down. 

 

"I-- I'm not looking for happy." I stammered. 

 

She gently touched my cheek, her hands were so cold, and it sent a chill up my spine. "We're all looking for happy." She let go, "We can make that happen. We can make you... yourself again." 

 

I looked around, "What about my family?" 

 

"What about them?" 

 

I scoffed, "I want them to survive, and I want my sister back." 

 

She stepped to the side, revealing a sleeping and unconscious (Y/n) appearing behind her. "All of them?" She looked down at her body. 

 

"Yes, all of them." 

 

She grabbed her sunglasses and put them back on. "Well... I'll see what I can do."

 

I looked back at (Y/n), "I don't want her to remember you taking her." 

 

The woman nodded, "Fine, It’ll seem like it was all just a dream." She outstretched her hand, "Do we have a deal?" 

 

I looked at it, taking a few steps back and looking at her. "One thing." I made my way over to the truck, picking up the gun just beside it. I pulled the casing from inside, throwing it one way and throwing the gun itself the other way. I turned back to approach her again. I paused once more, "No... wait." I turned around again and grabbed the bullet frozen mid air. It was heading straight for Luther. I grabbed it and pushed it off to the side, making sure it wouldn't hit him. I finally turned back around and grabbed her hand, "Deal." I blue zap went around us, and we went off. 

 

***** (Y/N) POV*****

My eyes shot open, and I gasped for air. I pushed myself up, coughing to get my breath back. I heard a loud crash come from my right. 

 

"Five?" Someone yelled. 

 

I looked at the source of the voice to see my brother, "Luther?" 

 

He noticed me immediately and ran over, throwing a briefcase into the rubble past me. "Go get it!" He yelled. A man and a woman ran after it, and I watched as Klaus stumbled from an ice-cream truck that was crashed into the back of a blue car. 

 

"What the fuck is going on?" I said barely above a whisper, my mouth was dry, and my body felt like it was covered in a rash. Why was I so fucking itchy? Luther grabbed me, I draped my arm over his neck as he helped me to the car. "C'mon, there you go." He led me to the back. Diego and Klaus came quickly behind and loaded In the back with me. 

 

"Luther, fucking drive!" Klaus yelled. Our brother sped off,  racing down the road. Klaus looked at me as I leaned my head on the window, "You look like shit."

 

I scoffed, "You wouldn't believe the fucking dream I just had either."  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. We Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Fluff! Also... Some PG13 content. So ask your parents before reading!

****** **WEDNESDAY. 8:15 am****

  
I sat on the sofa, trying to remember what had happened to me. One minute I was going downstairs getting another drink, talking to my brothers, and then ... It all went black. When I went back to my room, the notebook was gone. I don't know where it went. 

 

"Okay, everyone focus." Luther clapped his hands. "The world is ending in three days." 

 

I looked up at him, "Three days?" 

 

Allison began handing us all cups of coffee. I took mine and tried processing everything.  

 

He nodded at me, "So I need you to tell me what the hell you were going on about the other night." 

 

"Wait, wait, wait... What?" 

 

 "You were drunk and said apocalypse, notebook, and something about Five. So, I need you to tell me what the hell you were talking about." 

 

"The old bastard did mention something about that, come to think of it." Klaus commented. "He just left out the part about how soon." 

 

They all turned to me, waiting for an answer. Would they actually listen to me this time? I let out a sigh and nodded, "Alright... A few days ago, I found this book with my number on. It was in Dad's room, under the floor boards with some unopened packages... " I took a sip of my coffee. 

 

"And?" Diego asked. 

 

"I got curious, obviously. I started reading it, and it was of course about me growing up. Just how I acted as a baby--" 

 

"What does this have to do with the end of the world?" Luther snapped. 

 

"I'm getting there, asshole!" I took another sip of my drink. I wanted to choose my words carefully, not wanting to get anything wrong. "According to the book, I was taken in with a sibling. Dad raised them with me, then started talking about how we were too powerful together. He separated us, and I think he got rid of them." 

 

He shook his head, "No... Dad wouldn't do something like th--"

 

"I know what I read, Luther." 

 

It was silent for a moment, "Well, are you sure it was his notebook?" Diego asked. 

 

I nodded, "Same handwriting, same choice of words, same everything." 

 

Klaus put his head in his hands, probably thinking. "Dad had this red notebook he used to write in when we were kids. Was it th--?" 

 

"Nope, It was black. I tried telling every one of you, and you all kept ignoring me." 

 

Luther got closer, "Wait, this still doesn't explain the Apo--" 

 

I sighed, "Dad wrote something about me being the thing that saved the world. The Old man knew about this happening, and he believed, for some reason, that I would be the one to stop it." 

 

It was silent again. I got it, it was a lot to take in. I still couldn't fully understand it. 

 

"Wait... " Diego started, "So, Five isn't crazy?" 

 

Allison cocked her head, "Well, I wouldn't say that." 

 

Klaus chuckled, "Our little psycho."

 

She ignored him, "However, at least we know we can take his seriously." 

 

Luther nodded, "Yeah. He sounded pretty convincing... If he wasn't trying to stop it, those two lunatics wouldn't be trying to stop him."

 

"That's why they were after him?" Diego asked. 

 

I raised my hand and shushed my brother, "What did Five see?" 

 

Luther went silent for a moment, his attitude changing completely. "Uh... Apparently, we all fought together against whoever was responsible." He stopped.

 

All of us leaned in closer, waiting for more. "And?" I said.

 

He brushed me off, pushing himself off the counter and walking past us, "So here's the plan. Uh, we go through Dad's research--"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Hold on, hold on."

 

"Nah, nah, nah, you can't just do that."

 

"Wait a tick, wait a tick, wait a tick."

 

We all began stopping Luther in unison.

 

"What actually happened the first time around?" Klaus continued.

 

I pointed at our brother, "You're hiding something, buddy."  

 

"Spit it out." 

 

Number One looked at us individually, finally gazing down at his cup and mumbling some words. He took a sip of his coffee. 

 

"What was that?" Allison asked. 

 

He cleared his throat, "I said... We died." 

 

They all let out a sigh, looking back at me. "(Y/n)… We need that notebook." 

 

Oh no. It was my turn to nervously drink from my cup. "Uh... that's gonna be a problem." 

 

"Why?" Diego asked. 

 

I gave a nervous smile, "Ya see... Funny story... I-- I lost it." 

 

"You what?" Number Two jumped up. "Did you at least read it all?" 

 

Nope. I sunk into the sofa, feeling some guilt come over me. "Oops?" 

 

"You're just now telling us this bullshit?" Diego spat. 

 

I got up from my seat, passing Klaus and walking over to the bar. "I tried saying somethi--" 

 

"You didn't try heard enough." Allison said. 

 

They all followed me, watching as I grabbed a bottle from behind the counter. 

 

"Hey, no!" Diego said as he snatched it from my hands. 

 

"C'mon! We're all dying in three days! What does it matter anymore?" I jumped up and down. I sat down in the seat, putting my head down and resting it on the counter. 

 

I could hear Luther approach me, "Fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere, guys. We need to figure this out. We still have Five." 

 

"Wait..." Klaus started, "I'm curious. Is it just us... or the whole planet?" 

 

They all began chattering while Luther tried to explain it all again. 

 

"Hey." A voice called. 

 

I looked back to see Vanya staring at us, a guy by her side. "Who the fuck--" I began. 

 

"What's going on?" She asked. 

 

Allison stepped up, "Family matter." 

 

Oof… bad choice of words. 

 

"Family matter?" Our sister asked. "So... of course you couldn't bother inviting me." 

 

"No, it's not like that. We were j--" 

 

"Don't let me interrupt." She sighed and started walking off. 

 

Allison stopped her, "Vanya, wait. I'll fill you in later when we're alone." 

 

She turned to her, "Please don't bother. And I won't either." 

 

Number Three seemed taken back by Vanya's words. "That's not fair." 

 

"Fair?" She snapped. "There's noting fair about being your sister. I have been left out of everything for as long as I can remember." She looked at all of us, "And I used to think it was Dad's fault, but he's dead. Turns out you're the assholes." 

 

I raised my brows and nodded, "Well, damn. Apocalypse and family drama? Sounds like a good Netflix show." 

 

"Shut up." Diego said. 

 

Allison began going her way, "I'm gonna go after her." 

 

"Don't bother." Luther called. "We need to figure out what stops the Apocalypse. Now, there are loads of possibilities. Nuclear war, asteroids. But I'm thinking this is about the Moon. Right?" 

 

I let out a groan, "Bitch..." I scoffed. 

 

He waved a hand at me, "Hear me out. Dad must've sent me up there for a reason. And I was giving him daily updates on the conditions, I sent field samples. The first thing we need to do is find his research." 

 

"Hold the phone." Klaus cut in. "We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?" 

 

Diego pointed at him, "Klaus shockingly has a point. What gives us a win this time?" 

 

"Five. Last time we didn't have him. And..." he went on. "We need to find this sibling Dad's notebook talked about. We can have both (Y/n) and The Other one. We'll have a full force of the Umbrella Academy. That's what we need." 

 

"I told you, I don't know what he did.  He just said he dealt with them." I explained. 

 

He nodded, "Which is why we need to check his research." 

 

"Where is Five now?" I asked. 

 

"He had a plan to change the time line. He'll be back soon." 

 

Diego grabbed his coat, "I'm going after Hazel and Cha-Cha." 

 

I pushed myself off the seat and grabbed another bottle off the counter, "Good luck, Luther. I'm sure you'll figure it out." I began walking towards the stairs. 

 

"Wait! You guys can't just leave." 

 

I heard some footsteps behind me. 

 

"Klaus, you too? You guys are giving up on the world?" Luther asked. 

 

"Yep, pretty much." Klaus responded. 

 

"Mmhm!" I called back. 

 

I walked up the steps, dragging myself into my room. I needed to face it, I was practically useless to the academy, just like I always was. There was no way I was gonna find my lost sibling, and no way I'd save the world. All I could do was sit here and let everything happen. I plopped down, lying and feeling the booze as it trickled down my throat. It didn't even burn anymore, it just felt like it was over. 

 

 - ** _12 YEARS AGO-_**

 

_I stared up at the ceiling, stars lighting it up from outside. His heartbeat was comforting, and it was slowly making me fall asleep. I could feel his finger running through my hair. I felt loved._

 

_"Hey, don't fall asleep. We don't Reggie coming in here." He said._

 

_I nodded, looking up at him. "I wanna stay here tonight."_

 

_"And how exactly are we gonna explain to him why you're in my bed?"_

 

_A small smile crept on his face, "We don't. We just kick him out and tell him to mind his business."_

 

_He chuckled, "Ah... I see." he pushed himself up, I followed him. "You could always just hide."_

 

_I nodded and got closer to his face, "Mmm... that could work to." I placed a small kiss on his lips. "We could also lock the door?"_

 

_He jumped up, walking over to door before closing and locking it. He made his way back over and laid back down. He let out a sigh and turned his gaze back up to the ceiling. He looked like he had something on his mind. "I don't want to keep this a secret anymore... Allison and Luther did, and look where that got them."_

 

_"We can't say shit. Besides, we don't own anybody an explanation as to why we're together." It would be nice to be open about our relationship, but it also came with a lot of baggage. Our siblings specifically. Not to mention our Father. We needed to leave if we ever wanted to be happy, and we certainly weren't here. Being treated like garbage all the time?  I sat up, looking down at him, "No, what we need... is to leave."_

 

_"We already talked abou--"_

 

_"Please, listen." I begged. "Allison left, and so did Diego. C'mon, baby..." I tried. "It's not safe here, you and I both know  that."_

 

_I watched as he grabbed my hands into his, pulling be down again. I felt his lips connect with mine before he pulled away. "No, we'll be fine... I promise."_

 

_"Ben..."_

 

_He wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me on top of him so I sat on his lower stomach. "I love you. That's all that really matters. Nothing's gonna happen to me, and I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?"_

 

_I nodded slowly, "Okay."_

 

 ***** *****  
  
  
I felt a wave of depression hit me all at once. What use was I anyway? The one person who saw me as an actual person was dead, nobody listened to me, and even the alcohol seemed to stop effecting me. I drank more and more, not caring about anything. The footsteps I heard around the house faded out. It was getting dark, and I was still drinking. However, I was running low on my beverages. I pushed myself off the bed, stumbling down the hall. remembering the memories. 

 

_**-13 YEARS AGO-** _

 

 

_"Be quiet" He whispered._

 

_I pulled against his grip, trying to get back. "We're gonna get caught. Don--"_

 

_He pulled me closer, "Shut up, and nobody's gonna find out."_

 

_I let out a small giggle as I tripped over the shit left in the halls. We made it to his room, not bothering locking the door. He pushed me on the bed, climbing on top of  me. I covered his mouth when the bed made a loud creak. "Shhhh."_

 

_He pushed my hand away, placing his lips on my neck and kissing all over it._ _We were so preoccupied with one another, we didn't even see the door open._

 

_"Bentacle Boy, did you see where Dad hid my--" Klaus froze to see us in bed together, with him on top of me. "Woah..." He trailed off. "I--"_

 

_"Go away, Klaus. You're still high." I smiled._

 

_He nodded, head down and dragging himself away. "Yeah... that makes sense."_

 

***** *****

 

I managed down the stairs, my vision was so blurry. It felt like someone had shoved a bunch of cotton into my brain. Everything felt like it was on fire. I had finished so many bottles, I'd lost track at this point. I was so tired, and all I wanted to do was pass out. Instead, I stumbled over to the bar again, grabbing the whiskey from the cabinet. I didn't think twice before quite literally ripping the cap off and throwing it somewhere. My head fell back as I began chugging it like my life depended on it. I couldn't feel it running down anymore, just that some had spilt on my shirt. I set it down, struggling to keep my eyes open. 

 

The photo of our father caught my attention. It rested on the bar, and it looked back at me. His eyes were moving with me, and I hated it. I smiled to myself, a scoff escaping my lips, "I bet you're loving this, right?" I stumbled back and forth, trying my hardest to stand up right. "Sitting there and watching me while we struggle with shit down here." My words were slurred now, becoming more and more incoherent. "Well, suck it up.... because we aren't gonna stay together very long." The bottle went to my lips, and I took another gulp. "You hid someone away from me..." I paused and sighed. "Why?" No one answered. Of course, no one answered. I let out a snort, "I guess if I'm asking you 'why' for this, I should ask you why you did anything when we were younger." Another sip. "Like.... Why did you treat us like shit? Why did you exploit us as such a young age? Why did you send Luther to the moon?" The more I listed, the angrier I got. "Why did you call yourself our father when you were anything but? Why did you say I was useless? Why did you let Ben die?" Tears began swelling in my eyes, and they eventually streamed down my face. "Why did you shut me out?" My voice raised, "You cut me off! You locked me away! Why?" I yelled. "How? How could you do that!?" When I didn't get a response, a grunt of frustration broke from my mouth. I grabbed the picture, throwing it on the ground and hearing it shatter.

 

I was so hurt, so heartbroken, and I fell to my knees. I just wanted to be loved, to be cared about. To be recognized as an actual person. I finished the bottle, gulping down the rest of the liquid. I'd done this so many times, I didn't find It odd that my vision blanked. I let out a groan, feeling around for anything. My hand was sliced by a piece of glass, making a deep wound in my palm, and I felt my body hit the ground when I backed away in pain. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see, I couldn't walk. And in that moment.. I didn't care. I just wanted it all to be over. Vomit spewed from my mouth while I hand my palm tightly, and I took a deep breath before everything stopped. 

 

When I opened my eyes, things looked different. I felt different, in fact. I pushed myself off the ground, the pain in my head was now gone. I felt sober, and I felt calm. I looked around the living room, it was completely empty. That was until I gazed down. Right by my feet was... my body. It was unmoving and covered in vomit, while traces of blood and glass covered the carpet. What did I do? 

 

"(Y/n)…" Someone called. 

 

I turned around, seeing his face. It was filled with such sadness and regret. "Ben?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a relationship with Ben would sound so sweet. I always imagined it to be awkward and weird, but the more I examine his personality now, I see it as being pretty normal. A little PG13 maybe, and a lot of sneaking around. Also, yo you fucking died in The Day That Wasn't.


	18. Your rules and wisdom

***Five POV***

I popped up in front of The Handler, feeling my power drain steadily. 

 

"Is this what you want the last line of your report to read?" She asked. 

 

"Well, when I'm done, I'm done, I guess." 

 

She pointed her gun at me, eyeing every move I made. "You can't keep this up, Five. We both know that even you have a limit. I saved you from a lifetime of being alone. You owe me." She pulled the trigger, only to be met with the clicking of an empty gun. 

 

I smirked, watching her struggle. "I do owe a debt." I gathered up my strength, warping behind her and waving the grenade around In my hand. "But it's not to you." I tossed it inside, ducking behind a wall and hearing it go off. I immediately ran off, stopping by her office and grabbing the notebook I'd seen her reading earlier. After that, I made it to the briefcase room and grabbed one. I pulled the pin off of another grenade, throwing it in with the rest. I managed to run out before it exploded, waiting until I was far away to open it up and reverse the day.

 

 ***** *****  
  
***(Y/N) POV***

 

**-WEDNESDAY 8:15 AM AGAIN-**

 

"Wait, hold the phone. We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?" Klaus said.

 

Diego pointed at our brother, "Klaus, shockingly, has a point. What gives us a win this time?"

 

We all jumped back when electricity cracked, and a blue glow filled the room. A small figure fell from thin air and slammed face first onto the bar.

 

"J-- Jesus!" I yelled and damn near fell out my seat.

 

We all looked at a unmoving Number Five.

 

"You guys, am I still high, or do you see him too?" Klaus asked.

 

Our brother rolled over, landing on his feet.

 

"Where have you been?" Luther immediately barked.

 

"Irrelevant." Was all he muttered. He grabbed Allison's coffee from her hands and began walking away, a small limp going with him.  We all watched as he slurped the drink obnoxiously loud. Finally finishing it and turning back at us. "So, the Apocalypse is in three days. The only chance we have to save our world is, well, us." 

 

"The Umbrella Academy." Luther nodded. 

 

"Yeah, but with me, obviously. So if ya'll don't get your sideshow acts together we're screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up? Are we gonna let that define us?" 

 

"No." Klaus responded. 

 

"And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I've come back with a lead." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He turned to me and grabbed something else out, this time from his blazer, "And I think this belongs to you." 

 

"The notebook." I said, I grabbed it from his hands. 

 

"Let me see." Diego jumped over to us. 

 

I looked back at Five, "Did you read it?" 

 

He nodded, "I skimmed it, and I think there might be some truth to what it says." He took a deep breath, "We need to find your sibling, (Y/n)." 

 

"But... where do we start?" 

 

He gave me the paper in his hands. I opened it up, everyone crowding around me, "Harold Jenkins?" I read aloud. 

 

Diego scoffed, "Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" 

 

Five threw the empty coffee cup behind him and shrugged, "I don't know." He sighed. "He's either one of two people... He is either A: (Y/n)’s sibling, or B: The Cause of the Apocalypse." He explained. "We have to find that man and ask him." 

 

"Would he even remember? I mean... Our father separated us pretty young." I began. 

 

"He would know if he had powers, right?" 

 

I nodded in agreement. 

 

Diego stepped forward, "Wait... So you just know his name?" 

 

"That's enough!" Five said defensively. 

 

"There are probably dozens of Harold Jenkinses." 

 

Diego made a good point. 

 

Five rolled his eyes, "Then we better start looking." 

 

Allison scoffed, "I'm sorry. Am I the only one skeptical here? I mean, how exactly do you know all of this about what's his name?" 

 

"Harold Jenkins. You know those lunatics in the masks who attacked the house?" 

 

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember those guys." Klaus said. 

 

"They were sent by the Tempts Commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of life on Earth." 

 

I raised a brow and crossed my arms, "The Tempts what?"

 

"My former employer. They monitor all time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen... happens. They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days. So I went to the Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics. 'Protect Harold Jenkins.' is what it said. So, he must be connected to the apocalypse." 

 

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Only for a moment though. 

 

"What do you mean Time and Space?" 

 

"That makes no sense." 

 

"And You lost me." 

 

Everyone began talking over one another. 

 

"Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?" Allison asked. 

 

Five scoffed, "You know what else is insane? I look like a 13-year-old boy. The Alcoholic is supposed to save the world, Klaus talks to the dead, and Luther thinks he's fooling everyone with that coat. Everything about us is insane. It always has been." 

 

"He's got a point there." Klaus said. 

 

"We didn't choose this life, we're just living it. For the next three days, anyway." 

 

I got up from my seat, "The last time we tried to stop it, we all died." 

 

Allison cut in, "Yeah. Why is this time any different? Why shouldn't I go home to my daughter?" 

 

"Because this time, I'm here. We've got the name of the man tied into all of this, and we've possibly got another fighter if Harold Jenkins isn't the sibling. Guys, we actually have the chance to save the lives of billions. Including Claire." 

 

Allison looked up, "You know her name?" 

 

Five nodded, "I do, and I'd like to live long enough to meet her." 

 

She scanned the room at all of us, "All right. Let's get this bastard." 

 

"You had me at Gerald Jenkins." Diego smiled. 

 

Five pursed his lips at the mispronunciation, "Harold Jenkins."

 

"Whatever. I've already lost two people this week, I'm not losing anyone else."

 

"And Luther?" Five asked.

 

Number One nodded, "Yeah. You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay and go through Dad's files. I still think this has to do with why Dad sent me to the moon."

 

I groaned, "Bitch."

 

"Seriously? Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and Dad?" Diego questioned.

 

"No. 'watch for threats.' That's what he told me. You think that's a coincidence? This all has to be connected somehow." Luther went on.

 

Allison grabbed Luther's arm, "We should all stick together."  

 

"We don't have time for this." Five interrupted. 

 

Diego nodded, "Let's roll. I know where we can find this asshole. Klaus, you're with me." 

 

Klaus waved his hand, "Yeah, I'm good. I-- I'm feeling a little under the weather." He stumbled out. 

 

I turned to my other brothers, "Let's go. We can deal with Klaus later." 

 

They hummed in agreement and we went off to find Harold Jenkins. 

 

  ***** *****

 

We were stopped in front of a police station, "I know this Jenkins dude has to have a record," 

 

Allison scoffed, "And your plan is to waltz in there and just ask for it?" 

 

"I know this station like the back of my hand, sis. I've spent a lot of time inside." 

 

"Handcuffed." I commented. 

 

I earned a small snort from our sister in response. 

 

"Whatever." Diego continued. "Here's the plan." 

 

"Plan?" Five said. "I'm just gonna blink in and get the file." 

 

"No, that's not-- You don't know the ins and outs of this place, okay?" Diego went on. 

 

"I  literally just did this yesterday." 

 

Now it was my turn to raise a brow and look at the child, "What?" 

 

" _My_ yesterday, not your yesterday. It'll take me two seconds." 

 

I leaned back in my seat, smiling at their bickering. "Big brother Diego wants to feel special, Five. Don't take that away from him." I said in a condescending voice. 

 

Five let out a sigh and smirked, "O-- okay." He put his hands up in defeat and leaned back in his chair.

 

"What?" Diego snapped as he saw us all giggling to ourselves. 

 

Allison covered her mouth and waved him off, "Nothing." She suppressed her laugh, "Just go."

 

Five and I exited the car, following Allison as she tried calling Vanya from a payphone, I lean against the wall and Five followed. "So, I haven't really talked to you much since I got back." He said. 

 

I scoffed, "Yeah. No shit." I looked down, "I've been doing okay, if that's what you were going to ask." 

 

He put his hands in his pockets, "I wasn't." He stared at the people as they crossed by, “How’d you deal with it once I left?”

 

I raised a brow, “Excuse me? As if I had to ‘deal’ with anythi—” 

 

“Let’s cut the bullshit, (Y/n). We both know we had a little crush on each other when we were kids. It wasn’t fake, I liked you too..” he paused. “I just wanted to know if you were okay when I vanished.”

 

He was so blunt about it, I didn’t really know how to respond. I finally just nodded, “Well, it wasn’t easy. Then again, it wasn’t easy for anybody. You’re right...” I began. “I liked you, and you disappeared on us.” 

 

“I didn’t have a choi—“ 

 

“No one said you did.” I snapped. “I just meant that no one was ready for it. So, yeah, I dealt with it pretty well all things considered. I just had some help.” 

 

Five cleared his throat, “Yeah, I saw that. Seems like you had a lot of help. You got over it, apparently.” 

 

I looked at him, a small smile on my face. “Oh, please. You can go back to being ‘brother of the year’. Besides, I got replaced by a mannequin. So, shut up.” 

 

We both shared a small chuckle with each other before it got quiet again. The only thing covering it was the busy streets. He finally turned his gaze back to me, "I read about what happened in 2005, the notebook mentions it." 

 

I didn't say anything, I shifted and kept my eyes down. 

 

"Did you really try to--" He began. 

 

"I did a lot of stupid stuff when I was younger, Five. And I did some stupid shit when I left too. I hurt people, and I hurt myself." I sighed. "All of that is behind me now. I want to leave all alone." 

 

He put his hands up, "Alright then." 

 

We both put our attention on Diego stopping in front of us with the file. 

 

"So?" Five asked. 

 

Diego had a smug look on his face, "You're welcome."

 

Number Three snatched it out of his hands, opening it up and examining it. We all gathered around her. "Holy shit!" She said. 

 

"What?" I got a closer look. I noticed the photo attached to the file. "Wait... We've seen him." 

 

She nodded, "Harold Jenkins is Leonard Peabody." 

 ***** *****  
  
We slowly got out of the car, approaching the house that belonged to Leonard Peabody. It was definitely older, a house that screamed to have a family raised inside. So, what went wrong? 

 

"Be careful, okay? We don't know what Peabody is capable of. And if he is, (Y/n) brother, then he's got to have some crazy power." 

 

I crossed my arms, eyeing the house up and down. "I doubt it." 

 

"Yeah, he didn't look dangerous when I first saw him." Diego agreed. "He looked kinda scrawny." 

 

"Yeah, well, so are most serial killers and mass murderers." 

 

I pointed at Five, "Look at him." 

 

"Thanks." He smiled. 

 

We all stepped onto the porch, "What's this guy want with Vanya?" 

 

"I don't know. Why don't we ask him after we kill him?" Five suggested. 

 

Diego put his hand up and turned to us, "Okay, I'm gonna bust thr--" He paused when he saw Allison was gone. "You know what? It'd be nice for people to just stick to--" He stopped again when Five disappeared. He looked at me. 

 

I motioned to the door, "Do your thing." 

 

"Thanks." He backed up a bit and got ready to force his way through. 

 

"But I think we should try to just open it--" I shut up when Diego's body went flying through the glass. "First..." I finished. I walked inside and stepped over him as he laid on the ground. Glass was scattered around him. 

 

Allison walked over and looked down at him, Five popped up next to us. He grabbed the handle and opened the door easily while our brother groaned in pain. "You know the door was unlocked." 

 

"Yeah, well my way worked just fine." He got up and brushed the Shards off of him. "Spread out. Yell if you, uh... you know, you're in trouble." 

 

We all watched him walk away. 

 

"What inspiring leadership." Five said sarcastically. 

 

Allison nodded, "One of the greats." 

 

We did as told and split up. Our sister and I took the upstairs, separating off into other rooms. I began going through the drawers. Nothing was out of the ordinary, it all seemed pretty normal. Some family photos, and pictures of Harold when he was younger. As I rummaged through the belongings, I felt a sharp pain in my head. So painful that it felt like an ice pick being shoved in my brain. And suddenly, this overwhelming feeling of power and heat began to consume my body. I fell to the floor with a groan, but it ended as quickly as it came. The feeling subsided, and I was able to move again. 

 

I pushed myself off the ground and rose back up to my feet. ”What the hell?” I mumbled to myself. Just as I was about to go to my siblings, a voice stopped me. 

 

"Guys, you need to see this." Allison called from down the hall. 

 

I stepped out of the room to see the attic ladder open. I climbed up, the creak of the wood beneath my feet. It felt like it would break at any moment. When I got up, Allison was staring at a wall. That wasn't the scary part, What was on it was unsettling. Our brothers joined us, to also see the posted up pictures of us. Our eyes scratched out and our action figures were destroyed. 

 

"All our faces are burnt off." Our sister said. 

 

I sighed, "Well, that's not creepy." 

 

We examined closer. "This guys got some serious issues." Diego commented. 

 

"This was never about Vanya." Number Three explained. "This was about us. Or-- You actually." She turned to me. 

 

I stared at her with wide eyes, "If you're still convinced this psycho is my brother, you're insane." 

 

"Well, look at what's in front of you. I see a guy who resented the fact that he was kicked out of a family he belonged in." 

 

I shook my head, "No, this dude is not anywhere near being blood related to me. If he was, he would've came into the academy and killed us all by now." I pointed at the burnt figures, "With that much hate? He's bound to make a move, and I don't think this guy even has powers." 

 

"She's right." Diego cut in. "Jenkins lived with his father before he murdered him and ended up in prison."

 

"But--" 

 

We were interrupted by Five falling to the ground unexpectedly. We all dropped to his side, "Five?" I shook him. I saw red transfer onto my hand. "He's bleeding." We started checking him all over, finally lifting up his shirt to reveal a shrapnel wound in his side. 

 

"Jesus, Five." Diego sighed. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

 

"We have to keep going." He slurred. "So... close." 

 

"Five?" I tapped on his face, no response. 

 

Allison shook him, "Five?" 

 

I looked up at my siblings, "Well, shit." I scooped up his tiny frame and handed him off to Diego. "We need to get him home." They followed me outside and to the car. I got in the driver seat while my siblings sat in the back with our brother. 

 

"Wait." Diego tapped me. "Are you okay to drive?" 

 

I felt my head get dizzy from all the drinking. I was so hungover, but I brushed it off. "I'll be fine." I turned the car on and sped off towards the house. By the time we got there, it was already dark. I helped my siblings carry Five into the house, opening the door as they held each end of him. 

 

"We should've taken him to the hospital." Our sister said. 

 

"Set him here." I cleared the sofa. 

 

"A kid with a shrapnel wound might raise some questions." 

 

They set him down gently, "Yeah, well, so does the murder shrine in Harold Jenkins' attic." I huffed. 

 

Five let out a groan as we turned him over. 

 

I took my jacket off, looking at the damage. "He's still losing a lot of blood. What do we do?" 

 

Diego nodded, "We get the shrapnel out." He paused for a moment and walked off. 

 

"Diego, where are you going?" I called. 

 

Allison looked back for him as we applied pressure onto the area, ”He’s losing a lot of blood.” 

 

”No shit!” I snapped. It wasn't meant to be rude, but I was so stressed out. The last thing I wanted was to lose him again. Especially, since he’d just come back. My heart was racing, ”Diego!” 

 

Our brother wasn't gone long, and he came back with our Mother, who I thought was dead. She examined Five's wound, pushing our hands away to get a closer look. She finally stopped and began pointing. ”Okay, Allison, go get some rags from the kitchen, (Y/n), the first aid kit, Diego, some water and tweezers." 

 

We all scattered, getting the supplies she asked for. 

 

 ***** *****  
  
It only took 30 minutes for her to get the shrapnel out, along with some other pieces deeper in his cut. We carried him up to his room and watched as Grace patched him up. I stood beside Diego, ”Is he gonna be--?” I began to ask our mother. 

 

She nodded, ”He’ll be okay.” 

 

That instantly made my heart rate turn slow back down. That horrible feeling in the bit of my stomach began to fade. And as I exhaled the breath I’d been holding, someone joined us. Allison came back after trying Vanya's phone for the past 10 minutes. 

 

"Anything?" I asked. 

 

She shook her head, "There's no answer at Vanya's place. And the receptionist at her music school said she was a no-show for her lessons today." 

 

"Look, guys." I started. "I say we just give up on this whole thing. Five is laying there unconscious, and we needed him to help us." 

 

Diego raised a brow, "We can do this alone." 

 

"We still don't know who my sibling is, or if they're even alive. All of this is useless. Just let it go before someone else gets hurt." I hated to admit it, but I didn't think we could do this. I slowly walked off and headed towards my room. I just wanted to sleep, breaking into houses and saving your brothers life was hard work. I laid down in bed, and the moment my head hit the pillow, I was out.

 

 ***** *****  
  
_He grabbed at my arm, pulling me back. "Hey, hey, hey."_

 

_I turned to him, "Don't! Don't touch me!" I reached for the bottle again._

 

_He pushed it away, it rolled off the counter and hit the floor with a crash as it smashed into pieces. "No, we're not doing this again."_

 

_My eyes darted towards him, my hands raising and pushing his chest. "Dammit!" I shoved him. "Dammit, Ben!"_

 

_His hands wrapped around my wrist, stopping me from pushing once more, "You aren't well, you have to go to b--"_

 

_"Don't tell me what to do."  My words were slurred. "I can take care of myself."_

 

_"No! Alright? You can't!" He shook me slightly, "Look at yourself! You're walking around the house, tripping over your own feet..."_

 

_"Ben--"_

 

_"Waking everyone up." He cut me off and finished. "Just let me help you." His voice was so soft, and he was so concerned. All Ben had was my best interest In mind._

 

_However, I kept pushing. "I. Don't. Need. You."_

 

_He let out a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment. "Bed." his hand rested on the small of my back, pushing me towards the stairs._

 

_I smacked it off, grabbing onto the railing and walking up myself._

 


	19. Choke you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

_January 6th, 2005_  
_A lot has happened since my last entry. I've not only detained Number Eight into solitary confinement, but I've had to drug her and keep her asleep for the time being. The events I'm about to explain are said in order: On January 4th, 2005 Number Eight walked around the academy while the other children trained. I found nothing new about this and therefore did not log it into the book. At 4:30 PM, Pogo noted that some knives were missing from the kitchen. We had suspected Number Two of being the culprit, and therefore sent him off to his room, or "Grounded" him in a way. He never admitted to taking the weapons, and we left it alone. On January 5th, 2005 I examined the security camera's to see if I could catch Number Two taking the Knives. I instead found nothing but Number Four smoking and taking pills in his room. Nothing new there, so I did not log it. However, at around 11:45PM I was awoken to a scream coming from one child. This woke up everyone in the Academy and they all, including myself, ran to the source of the shrieks. When we found Number Four at the bathroom door, pointing and shaking in fear, everyone was greeted by a bloody carpet and red stained tiles in the bathroom. Number Eight had been sitting in the empty bathtub, fully clothed with both wrist slit down the arm. Luckily Grace could rush her upstairs and stitched up the damage she'd done. She'd made herself clear, this child does not want to live anymore. However, I'd be damned before I let her die. She need's to stay alive, this, she does not have a choice._

***** *****

I woke up to the sound of a bells ringing from down the hall. "Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Klaus yelled in a singsong voice. 

 

"Shut up!" I yelled and banged on my wall. 

 

It was silent for a moment before the bell got louder. Before I knew it, Klaus burst into my room, waving the bell around like an idiot. "Wake up! Wake up!" He sang. "We've got important family business downstairs, and you gotta be there." He jumped on the bed. 

 

I covered my head with the pillow and groaned. "Leave me alone." 

 

"C'mon, honey." He said with a baby tone. "Miss, Grumpy pants needs her coffee." 

 

I figured arguing would make him more annoying. I slowly rose from the bed and looked at him with an irritated expression. "I hate you." 

 

He patted my head and nodded, "Atta girl. Up and at 'em!" He walked out, all while ringing the bell down the hall. 

 

I managed to drag myself out of bed, slowly walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Five and Luther were there, they turned as I entered. 

 

"There she is. Sit down, princess." Klaus smiled as he pointed at the chair in between our other brothers. 

 

I sat, Number Four pouring me a cup of coffee.

 

I went to grab it, but Number Five snatched it from my hand and began drinking it. He instantly spit it out, "Jesus! Who do I need to kill to get a decent cup of coffee?" 

 

I snatched it back and began sipping. I put  the cup down and turned to Klaus, "What is it? Why did you wake me up?" 

 

He clapped his hands, "First, anyone seen the others? Allison? Diego? No?" 

 

I shook my head, "I think they left." Before anyone could open their mouth, I put my finger up, "And before any of you dicks ask me 'where?', I don't know." I just wanted to sleep. 

 

"Okay, listening up. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna spit it out." Our brother paused and began slapping the spatula on his hand. "Yeah..." 

 

"Klaus." Luther said irritated. 

 

"I conjured Dad last night." 

 

We all sat up in our seat, interested by what he'd said. I looked back and forth between Five and One. I finally turned to Klaus, "I-- I thought you said you hadn't been able to conjure someone in years." 

 

He nodded, "Ah, yes, I know, but I'm sober. Ta-da! I got clean, yesterday, to talk to someone special, and then ended up having this... conversation with dear old Dad himself." He nodded and stared at us. 

 

Luther grunted and sighed, "Has anyone got some aspirin?" 

 

"Top shelf, next to the crackers." Five responded. 

 

They were blowing him off. I still sat there, trying to process it all. 

 

"Hey, hey, hey. This is serious, guys, all right?" Our brother tried again. 

 

Five chuckled and put his cup down, "Okay, fine. I'll play. What did the old man have to say?" 

 

"Well, he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failures in life. No surprise there. Even the after life couldn't soften a hardass like Dad, right?  But he did mention something about his murder, or lack thereof, because..." he paused and looked down. "He killed himself." 

 

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, you had me at the first half, but now you lost me." 

 

Luther scoffed, "I don't have time for your games, Klaus." 

 

"No, I'm telling you the truth, guys. I'm telling you the truth." 

 

Five raised a brow, "Why'd he do it then?" 

 

Klaus let out a sigh of relief that we were listening. "He said it was the only way to get us all home again." 

 

Number One still wasn't biting, "No, dad wouldn't just kill himself." 

 

I put my hand up to stop Luther, "Well, you said it yourself. He was depressed, maybe it became too much. I just find it a bit unfair, really." 

 

"There weren't any signs. Suicidal people exhibit certain tendencies, strange behavior." 

 

I shook my head and pursed my lips, "Th-- that's not true." I looked up at him, "And you don't think sending someone to the moon is strange behavior?" 

 

He didn't say anything next, he simply sat back down. We heard the sound of footsteps, and a cane following close behind. "Master Klaus is correct." Pogo entered. "Regretfully... I helped master Hargreeves enact his plan." 

 

"What?" Luther snapped. 

 

Pogo nodded and went on, "Grace did too. It was a difficult choice for both of us. More difficult than you could ever know. Prior to your father's death, Grace's programming was adjusted so that she was incapable of administering first aid on that fateful night." 

 

I scoffed and took a sip of my coffee, "Sick bastard. He couldn't have just picked up the phone?" 

 

"So the security tape we saw?" Luther asked. 

 

Pogo sighed, "Was only to help further the mystery. Your father hoped being back here, solving it together... would reignite your desire to be a team again." 

 

Five looked back at him, "And to what end?" 

 

"To save the world, of course." 

 

Klaus giggled and shrugged, "All right." 

 

Luther's eyes were fixed on Pogo, he was so upset. "First the moon mission, and now this. You watched me search for answers and said nothing." 

 

I patted his arm, "Okay, okay, big guy. Let's just calm dow--"

 

"No!" He snapped and jumped up, "We've been lied to by the one person in this family we thought we could trust." 

 

"It was your fathers dying wish, Master Luther. I..." He paused, "I had no choice."

 

Number One slowly approached him, "There's always a choice." He walked away, leaving us alone in the kitchen.

 

I took a loud sip of my coffee, "Well, this morning is splendid." I got up from my seat and slowly made it back to my room, taking the cup with me.  The moment I stepped inside, that feeling from before hit me all at once. The pain ran through my body, and the energy surged through every inch. 

 

I groaned when I hit the ground again, grabbing onto the desk for support. It lasted longer this time, a few minutes at least. Just like before, it went away all at once. The heat covering my body was now gone, and I was able to get up and catch my breath. I didn’t understand what was happening. I felt drained though, and I needed to lie down. It was like I’d used up too much energy. When i shuffled over to my bed, I instantly collapsed. 

 

 ***** *****  
  
_I woke up, body drenched in sweat, screaming as the nightmare still filled my head. The blood, the bodies, the fire, the destruction. They were just glimpses of something, but I never fully understood, I just knew it was bad. I curled up in a ball, weeping into my arms. And just like that... he ran inside._

 

_"You're okay, you're okay." He hushed me as he wrapped his arms and held me close._

 

_I Sobbed into his chest, tears soaking into his shirt. "I can't breath." It seemed like the walls were closing in again, and like I was being surrounded._

 

_Ben held tighter, rubbing my hair and trying to calm me down. "Shhh, focus on my breathing. You're gonna be okay."_

 

_And we stayed like that... until I fell asleep in his arms._


	20. Now We Are One

_I could see the woods. They creaked while a man laughed in the distance. Where was I? I was breathing so hard, and I felt so much power. It coursed through my veins and it was like I was being ripped apart. It took me a while to notice that these visions... they weren't mine. So, whose were they? I felt all these emotions in me. Fear, anger, anxiety. The windchimes in the distance, they got louder and louder, until... it all stopped._

***** *****  
  
  
I shot up from my bed, heart racing. The sound of blood running through my body, it rushed through my ears. The headache was gone, but my vision was sharp. I noticed every little detail in the room. The dust on the floor, the cracks in the wood. My eyes darted wildly, finally landing on the notebook. The same one I'd failed to fully read in the last few days. I couldn't put it off anymore, and it felt like it was calling to me. 

 

That empty feeling of being alone, it slowly filled. I snatched the book, ripping it open to a random page. And as I read, things started to slowly make sense. The dreams, the visions, the feeling of my power slowly building. I wasn't getting better at them, they were growing. And as it slowly revealed more about my sibling, my head rushed with questions. Because I knew who it was, our father never kicked them out, they were just asleep. They never even realized it, and neither did I. Now that they were awake, I felt everything that was building up divide into both of us, I just needed to find them. I ran down the stairs, grabbing my jacket and a pair of keys off the counter, I didn't care whose they were. And as I found the car they belonged to and got in, this grief washed over me. 

 

***** ***  
**

 

 

 

 

_May 19th, 2006_  
_I walked down the hall today, and I thought I saw Number Eight leaving Number Six's room. I was going to ask the girl, but it seemed pointless._

 

_May 28th, 2006_  
_I'm not sure if they think I'm naïve or just stupid. The fact that these two sneak around is not something that has gone overlooked. However, since they've been getting closer, Number Eight's progress has gotten better. She sleeps more, and Number Six has stopped crying in his sleep. Maybe this is for the good._

 

_September 8th, 2006_  
_No new updates on Eight. However, she does seem a lot happier._

 

_October 21st, 2006_  
_I think the girl is having another nervous breakdown. She is fine one minute, but the moment I leave her in the freezer, she screams to be let out. Pogo spoke to me today, and he thinks I'm making this girls life miserable. I disagree. This girl doesn't have a life to begin with._

 

***** *****

 

 

**Allison POV**

 

"Vanya?" I called. The winds were howling, and I could hear a violin coming from inside the cabin. "You in there?" I didn't even knock on the door. I reached for the hand and twisted it open before walking inside. She was there, playing her instrument. "Vanya, there you are. What is going on?" 

 

My sister seemed genuinely confused, "What are you doing here?" 

 

"What do you mean? I came to find you. Are you okay?" I asked. 

 

She nodded, "Yeah." 

 

"There's something... weird going on. What's causing it?" 

 

Vanya stood up straight, her bodying stiffening up slightly. "Me." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

She backed up slightly, holding her violin close to her. "I mean... I made those things happen... With my powers. Isn't that weird?" 

 

I didn't know what to say. I nodded slowly, "That's I-- Incredible." 

 

She raised a brow, "But?" 

 

I pointed to the door, "Can we do this in the car?" 

 

"No, tell me what's going on." 

 

I took a deep breath and sighed, "You're not gonna wanna hear it." 

 

Vanya shrugged, "That's never stopped you before." 

 

Low blow, but she had a point. I bit my lip, "Leonard Peabody is Harold Jenkins. He killed his father when he was 13 and was released after 12 years. That's why I couldn't find anything on him in the library." 

 

She  scoffed, "Th-- this is... insane. His dad was an engineer at the--" 

 

"His report is in the car, Vanya. I can show it to you." 

 

She shook her head, "I don't... I don't understand." 

 

I took a few steps towards her, "Leonard, Harold, I-- I know it doesn't make any sense, and I know it sounds crazy, but we were in his house. He has photos of us with our eyes gouged out." 

 

"What? I--" 

 

"I will tell you everything in the car, but it is not safe. We have to go." I grabbed her hand and began leading her to the door. 

 

"No!" She pulled away. 

 

I turned to see her sit down. I bent beside her, trying to plead at this point. "Look, um... I can't imagine how hard it is for you to hear this... how you feel right now, but I… I love you, and I-- I just... I wanna be here for you, as your sister." 

 

She shook her head, "There's just no way. I love him." her hand went on her head and her voice quivered, "This just doesn't make any sense. And this power... I-- Something is missing. I don't... I don't know what's going on." 

 

”Missing?” And just like that, everything clicked in my mind. "I do. I think I understand now." I remembered. "When we were four, dad told us you were sick. You had to be isolated. We were so young. None of us knew to question it. He took me down through and elevator, and I saw you in this metal room. He asked me to do something I never understood... Until now. He wanted me to use my power on you, make a rumor that... that you were--"  

 

"Ordinary?" Vanya finished. 

 

I nodded slowly. "After, we went back up to the freezer." I thought hard on what happened next. "(Y/n) was crying, and I--” I stammered at the memories. ”I told her a rumor. A rumor that she was sad...” I paused once more. Why didn't I make this connection? ”Sad because she was all alone.” I looked back up at her, "Vanya, I think I'm starting to connect something. I think you might be who we've been looking for." 

 

"You did this to me?" She got up. 

 

I followed and shook my head, "I... I didn't realize. He made me an accomplice." 

 

"You knew this whole time?" Her voiced raised.

 

"No, no! I didn't really understand until I came today, until I saw it."

 

She whipped around, "Well, now it all makes sense. This is why you never wanted me around."

 

"What? No!"

 

She scoffed, tears streaming down her face. "You couldn't risk me threatening your place in the house, your-- your dominance."

 

All of this was going so wrong, "That is not true."

 

"You couldn't handle the fact that Dad might find _me_ special!"

 

I waved my hand, "You  _are_ special, Vanya, with or without powers." 

 

"Don't-- Don't say that!" She snapped. 

 

"We have a chance to start over." 

 

She was so upset, her body was shaking. "You destroyed my life!" 

 

I scoffed, "Oh, please, Vanya. Everything is out in the open. We can move on!" 

 

"Oh, I'm moving on. But not with you, with Leonard." 

 

"With Harold, you mean." I corrected. 

 

"With Leonard! The only person who has ever loved me for me." The sounds around us got louder, and she sighed, "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not threatened now." 

 

I looked around, a dark feeling looming over the whole room. "I-- I don't want to argue with you." 

 

***** *****

_"Then go!" Another voice yelled. The sounds of the windchimes again, and the anger pouring through my body._

 

_"I--I'm only trying to help."  Allison said._

 

_"I don't want your help!"_

 

_"Vanya, I love you."  She pleaded._ **** ~~~~

 

And then it was confirmed just like that. I'd found who I was connected to, whatever she felt, I felt. "Stop saying that!"

 

Allison looked around again, realizing the danger she was in. "A-- are you okay?" She looked back at her.  **** ~~~~

 

_"I said go!"  The electricity cracked, lights flickering. The wind was so loud, and it felt like something was going to break loose._

 

_"Don't make me do this." She cried. "I heard a rumor--"_

 

_The last thing I saw was Allison gasping as a line went across her neck. Blood was spewing from the deep cut that had been made._

 

***** ***  
  
  
** **(Y/n) POV**

 

I gasped when I saw oncoming traffic headed my way. I swerved back into my lane, a feeling of relief wash over me. It was replaced by fear when I remembered what I'd just seen. She didn't mean it, cause I felt the guilt inside my own body. I could feel it all, and she hated herself. I just needed to find her. I didn't know where she was, but I knew I as getting close based off my power. The closer I got, the more powerful I felt. I only feared what would happen when we were together.


	21. In everlasting peace

I heard a loud crash come from Harold Jenkins home. "Vanya!" I called. The front door had still been smashed from when we broke in. I stepped inside, see her looking over at Harold's body. He'd been stabbed, the knives still in him. 

 

She turned to me, her expression changing and a look of sorrow spread. "(Y/n)…" She sobbed. 

 

I held her close when she ran to me, "It's okay... We're gonna be okay." 

 

"I-- I killed Allison. I... I didn't mean t--" She said in between sobs. 

 

I nodded, tears pricking my eyes. "Vanya, I know. I saw everything when it happened. I know it was an accident, they will too." 

 

She shook her head, "No, they're gonna hate m-- They'll think I did it on purpose." 

 

I grabbed her face in my hands, "Look at me." 

 

She finally calmed down at stared. This was the person I’d been looking for all my life. The reason I felt a hole inside my heart. The reason we both felt alone was because of each other. We were taught to ignore and forget about our connection. Raised to believe we were nothing more than strangers living under the same roof. As I held her, shirt bundled between my fingers so she wouldn’t pull away, the hole began to slowly fill. The one I’d been missing was finally in front of me. The connection, the bond... it felt powerful. It felt strong. She felt it too. 

 

"I will never let anyone hurt you... ever again. You're my sister, the one person who understands me." I paused, "And I understand you too... I promise I will explain everything to them. We just need to go." 

 

She took a deep breath and nodded, wiping her tears away, "Okay." 

 

We got in the car, and as we drove home... This deep memory surfaced. It was tucked away into our minds, covered by doubt and shadows, and we shared it together. 

 

***** *****

_We stood in a single file line, marching down to the infirmary for our shots. We were only seven at the time. Luther and Diego were pushing each other, while the others just watched and laughed. However, I looked over to see Vanya, not in line with us. She instead sat and watched as we stopped at the door and went inside one my one._

 

_My father turned me around, "Move along, Number Eight."_

 

_We passed her. Her head resting on her palms as we pretended she didn't exist._

 

***** *****

_"Number Eight!" Our father called._

 

_I looked back at him, confused as a ten year old. "I wanted to play with Vanya."_

 

_He pushed me away from my sister, she sat lonely as we trained. "You don't want to play with her, she isn't like you."_

 

_I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?"_

 

_"She's ordinary."_

***** ***  
**

_Vanya walked up the stairs, slowly peeking into my room. The bottles littered around me as I fell asleep. She had a bottle of aspirin and some orange juice in a tray. We were sixteen. Before she could even knock on the door, our father came down the hall._

 

_"Number Seven!" He whispered._

 

_"I was just gonna get her some medication, she seems sick."_

 

_He nodded and grabbed the handle, closing the door and blocking it. "You're right, she is sick. Which is why we need to leave her alone. I forbid you to come back up to her room. Let her rest."_

 

_Vanya turned and slowly walked back down the stairs._

***** *****

 

She opened the door to her apartment, setting her keys down and walking over to her sofa. She pressed the answering machine, I'm guessing by habit. I set my coat down, turning to her kitchen. "I'm gonna get you some water." 

 

She didn't respond, only opening up her violin case and examining the bow. I wasn't really listening to the voice machine until I recognized Allison's voice. 

 

 _"Hey, Vanya, it's me. I just wanted to... Things have gotten so messed up. All I ever wanted was to be a good sister to you. Guess I pretty much failed at that. But you need to call me, okay? I love you, sis."_ The message stopped, and I felt the grief wash through my body. Except it wasn't mine, it was hers. I turned around, dropping the cup in my hand and running over to her.

 

"Hey, hey, it's fine." 

 

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. 

 


	22. We hope that you choke

We stood in front of the academy, and she was scared. I could feel how scared she was. I'm sure she could feel how terrified I was as well. I held onto her arm, leading her inside. The door was open, as usual, so we walked in. I closed it behind us, and it felt like the first day I'd come back. It was so quiet, and it seemed dead. 

 

"Hello?" She called, voice trembling. 

 

"Vanya." A voice responded from above us. 

 

We both looked up to see our brother at the top steps, "Luther... We-- we just got back." 

 

"Is Allison..." Vanya began. 

 

He nodded, "She survived." 

 

There was the relief, and it went through both of us. I let her arm go as he approached, staring at us both with no emotion in his eyes. 

 

"What happened?" 

 

She couldn't speak. I took a step forward, "They got in an argument... and things escalated." 

 

She broke down, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to hurt her. It was an accident. Please, you have to believe me." 

 

"I do." 

 

She began sobbing again, her voice quivering as she talked.  "I was angry, and... uh, it just happened." She wiped the tears away and looked down, "Could I see her?" 

 

Luther shook his head, "She's resting now." 

 

"Is it okay if we wait here for a bit?" I asked. 

 

"Of course, this is your home." He opened his arms, and as I expected, she ran into them. She was so broken, and so vulnerable right now. All she needed was love. 

 

"I'm sorry." She cried. 

 

This was our big brother, the one who was supposed to protect all of us. So, I didn't expect it when he started hugging her tighter, and I could hear the distress in her head. 

 

"Hey! Let her go!" I yelled. I ran over to him, trying to pull his grip from her. He threw his arm back and the last thing I felt was my head hit the wall. 

 

 ***** ***  
  
** **-5 YEARS AGO-**

_"Get off!" I screamed, kicking and fighting as he clawed at my clothes._

 

_I'd let it happen so many times, I finally just snapped. This anger that built up was finally released. "Get off!" I kicked him, getting my foot to connect with his jaw He stumbled back, and I felt nothing but anger. Anger enough to rise to my feet, focusing on him with all my energy. He stopped, shaking slightly and letting out a slight choking sound. I didn’t know what I was doing, but it was starting to terrify me. I backed away slowly, and a burst of energy filled the room, as well as a bright blue light. I covered my eyes, being blinded by the brightness. It happened so quick. When I put my arm down, he was gone. All that was left... was the ashes._

 

***** *****

 

**-Klaus POV-**

Vanya pounded on the glass, the noise dampener inside didn't let us hear her. She looked so scared, so terrified. 

 

"You locked up our sister because you think she has power." Diego said. 

 

"No, I know she does. Pogo told me." Luther responded. "He's always known, and so did Dad." 

 

I was still in shock I was allowing this to happen. "Wait... what about (Y/n)? You said she was with her." 

 

He sighed, "In the freezer." 

 

"Luther!" I yelled. "They're our sisters, you can't just do tha--" 

 

"She was going to try and stop me!" He snapped. 

 

Diego scoffed, "Of course! She doesn't want to see someone she cares about be locked up." 

 

"Look, I went in her room and found the notebook." He pulled it from his coat.

 

I shrugged, "And?" 

 

"And Vanya is her sibling... Her real sibling. It seems like Dad kept them apart because they were too powerful together. Also, Pogo said they were dangerous. Dad was afraid of them, that's why he hid this place and kept (Y/n) isolated all the time." 

 

"That's ridiculous." I snapped. 

 

"Is it?" He asked. "I mean, Dad's lied about everything else, why is this so far-fetched?" 

 

Diego stared at Vanya as she still struggled to get out, "I mean, if you're right, then maybe she's the one that killed Peabody." 

 

"And cut Allison's throat." 

 

I shook my head profusely, "Whoa, no. Let's... I ju-- Sorry, just, let's go back, all right?" I pointed at our sister, "This is Vanya we're talking about. Our sister, blood be damned. The one who always cried when we stepped on ants as kids."

 

"Yeah, I know. I know it's difficult to accept--"

 

"It's not difficult to accept, it's _impossible_ to accept." I turned back to our brother, "And (Y/n)'s only trying to protect her. She'd never hurt a fly either."

 

Luther huffed, "I did a little research on (Y/n), Klaus. Five years ago, she had a boyfriend. Alright, her new book had just come out, and he was with her everywhere. All the signings, all the panels, all the conventions. Then, one day he vanishes. Neither her nor the agents make a statement about—"

 

I waved him off, “Okay, okay.” 

 

“His family is still looking for him, Klaus!” 

 

"What does this have to do with--" I began.

 

"What if she did something to him?" He asked. He patted the notebook on his palm, "Dad said she can't control her emotions. She get's too powerful and loses herself. Then Vanya came through that door and said she got in a fight with Allison, lost control, and hurt her." 

 

I looked back at our sister. She was still pleading, though silent, for us to let her out. 

 

"All I'm saying is that they need to be separated and detained for a bit. Until we talk to (Y/n) and convince her to calm Vanya down, they can't be near one another. Dad mentioned something about her saving us, what if that's what he meant? Them working together and saving the world?" 

 

Diego's gaze shifted back, "You think the apocalypse is still happening..." 

 

Luther nodded, "I don't think it's over." 

 

***** *****

**-(Y/n) POV-**

It was so cold, but I sat down in the corner, crying like a child. It's been so long since I'd been back in here. I just wanted to leave. I was hurt, and sad... but I was mostly angry. I could feel everything she felt, and she was so upset. The betrayal, and the grief consumed her. Me, I couldn't believe they'd done that. Thrown us away like garbage. Treated us like trash. The walls felt like they were getting smaller. 

 

"Guys!"  I called. "Let me out!" I didn't like feeling like this again. "Please! Let me out!" 

 

That claustrophobic anxiety coerced through every part of me, she was panicking, and so was I. "Please! You're scaring her, just let her out!"

 

 _"You need to control your emotions, Number Eight."_ My Father's voice rang in my head.

 

I got up from the corner, running to the door. "I can't stay in here!"

 

_"You sit around all day, being useless as always."_

 

"Klaus!" I yelled.

 

_"Pathetic."_

 

My fist began pounding, "Five!"

 

_"You're not like them, Number Eight! You have such amazing power, and yet you waste it on something as trivial as picking on your siblings."_

 

I sobbed, "Ben!"

 

 _"Disappointment."_    

 

"Please! Diego!" I called again. No one came. "Vanya..." 

 

I could hear both of our heartbeats, beating in sync with each other. It was in a rhythm, a I felt weightless. The sound... it almost sounded like music. As I listened to that music, all these feelings began to build up through my weightlessness. Emotions I hadn’t felt in a long time. Rage. We fed off one another, throwing the anger and betrayal back and forth. And just like that, this dark feel loomed over the room. The tears stopped, and all that was left was pure rage. Our father treated us like garbage. He stripped one of us from our powers, and treated the other like they were less than they were. A shot of energy burst through me. I closed my eyes.

 

My mind went to this place, and it all felt dark. Like a empty room, but with no windows or door. Just black. No sound came from it, and I felt nothing. I wasn’t alone though, she was in there with me. 

 

"He locked me up." 

 

Another burst.

 

"Treated us like useless, secondary children." I continued. “A waist of space." 

 

I could hear her here. Like she was there right next to me, “He told me I was Ordinary.” 

 

"He made me lose my mind." 

 

"He drugged me." 

 

I scoffed, "And our family, they just watched." 

 

***** ***  
  
** _-15 YEARS AGO-_

 

_"Come along, Number Eight." His hand rested on my shoulder. I was exhausted, and so cold. I'd been stuck in there for hours. And as he led me to my room, I passed Luther and Allison. They looked back at me, tears staining my cheeks. Yet, they did nothing. They simply turned and walked away._

 

***** *****

"He treated us like monsters. Let's show him what it really looks like. Embrace who he made us out to be."

 

"Together." 

 

When I opened my eyes, I wasn’t afraid anymore, I was angry. The ice on the walls had began melting, and the room was a bright orange.

 

That anger, it festered and it finally infected me. The freezer was now an oven at this point, and I let the energy build and build. Until... the whole room just popped. 

 

 


	23. That you choke

December _25th, 2007_  
_She cries in her sleep. When she isn't sleeping, she'd crying alone in her room. Number Seven is doing fine, so why if her sister crumbling apart? The girl doesn't even allow Number Six in her room._

  
_May 5th, 2008_  
_Four and Eight came stumbling home from a party. I yelled at them both, even went as far as punishing them. They didn't seem to care. Both Four and Eight were too intoxicated to notice they'd been put in the mausoleum  and Freezer._

 

_July 18th, 2008  
This child is become more and more useless, I think I should hide all traces of alcohol in the house. I've done this before, but if I have to strap her down this time, so be it._

  
_July 31st, 2008_  
_She screams. She won't stop screaming. I know she will try to kill herself again. After Number Six died, it seems like she doesn't want to live anymore. They were close those two._

 

***** Klaus POV*****

I ran out into the hall once I heard the initial crash. Once I heard the explosion, well, I had already known what happened. "What the hell is that?" I asked

 

Pogo walked down the hall, Diego standing behind me and Luther coming out of the room with Allison. "It's the girls. They've banded together. We need to get the safety outside the Academy." The explosions echoed all around us. 

 

I slowly backed up, feeling Diego grab my arm. 

 

"Don't forget Mom!" Luther called. 

 

I followed my brother as we ran through the halls, trying to find her. I was terrified we'd run into Vanya or (Y/n). The explosions were coming everywhere, it was hard to pin where they were. "Mom!" I called. 

 

Diego followed, "Mom!" 

 

We dodged the falling rubble as we searched and searched. We finally made it to her chair, seeing that she wasn't even in there. "Where is she?" I yelled. 

 

We ran around again, calling for her some more. Another loud crash made us pause, and I covered my head to feel rubble land directly on it. I fell, and Diego fell right beside me. My vision was hazy, but I managed to sit up, hearing a crack come from above us. When I looked up, I saw the ceiling splitting, and more pieces falling. I grabbed my brothers arm and shook him, "Diego, wake up!" He didn't move. I wasn't gonna leave him, and it just cracked some more. "Diego!" 

 

A hand reached in and pulled us both out, just as the piece fell directly where we were. I looked up to see Ben, staring down at his hands. "Holy shit." 

 

Number Two groaned, jumping up on his feet and taking me with him. "We-- We gotta get out of here." 

 

I put his hand over my shoulder and carried him out, trying to get us to safety. I still couldn't even process it all. The house was falling apart, and our sisters were the cause of it. When we made it outside, I watched as it all fell apart. My brother grabbed my attention by placing his hands on my face and turning me towards him, "Hey, you just saved my life, man." 

 

I nodded, "Okay. Great." and I wrapped my arms around him when he pulled me in for a hug. 

 

"Dude..." Ben said. 

 

I shrugged and felt Diego pull away, instantly pointing at the window, "Oh, shit! Mom!" 

 

I directed my gaze up to where he pointed and saw her. The woman that loved us, took care of us, raised us, standing in the window. 

 

"Mom! Get out of there!" 

 

"Get out!"   

 

We both screamed. It was no use, the house was being destroyed. 

 

Diego began running back, "I'm gonna go back in." 

 

I pulled him back, "No! She's gone, man!" I said. "Get back!" I pulled further away as the building completely crumbled before our eyes. Dust  and debris filling out lungs as we watched. 

 

***** *****

 

"Mom! Mom!" Diego turned over every fallen rubble he could find. "Klaus, help me look." 

 

I grabbed his arm, "Diego.." 

 

"No!" He yelled. 

 

I pulled again, "She's gone, man." 

 

He snapped back to me, "What, you wanna just w-- wa-- walk away from this?" 

 

I shook my head, "No..." 

 

"What about Pogo?" 

 

"He didn't make it." Another voice called behind us. 

 

We turned to see Luther walking with Allison. 

 

"What?" I asked. 

 

"I saw them... Vanya killed him. (Y/n)… Well, she just watched." 

 

This couldn't be happening. Our childhood was in ruins, and our sisters... they were broken. "They wouldn't have--" I began. 

 

"No, I saw it." Luther said. 

 

I turned to look at Ben, who had been awfully quiet through this whole thing. "She wouldn't just let her do that... (Y/n) is a good person." 

 

I put my hand up to stop him from talking, turning back to Luther. 

 

"Mom and now Pogo?" Diego gasped. He sat down on the ruins of our home. Hands on his head. 

 

"Guys!" Five yelled as he ran to us. "The apocalypse is still happening." 

 

Luther groaned, "I knew it."

 

I stared, eyes wide. "I... I thought you said it was over." 

 

"I was wrong." He held up a newspaper, "This newspaper, I found in the future the day I got stuck. The headline hasn't changed." 

 

Diego shook his head, "No, that doesn't mean anything." 

 

"You're not listening to me. When I found it, I assumed this place came down along with everything else. But here we are. The Moon's still shining, the Earth is in one piece, but not the Academy." 

 

I snatched the paper from his hand, examining it. "I'm confused." 

 

"Then listen to me, you idiot." He was so worked up. "The girls destroy the Academy before the Apocalypse. I thought Herold Jenkins was the cause, but he was the fuse..." He paused and thought for a moment, "(Y/n) was literally the spark that started everything and Vanya is the bomb." 

 

"Wait, wouldn't they both be the bomb?" I asked. 

 

Five shook his head, "Look at the Academy. (Y/n)'s confinement combusted, sure. However, the Academy itself was ripped apart by energy. (Y/n) didn't do this, she just went along with her. Vanya is feeding off of her power, that's why dad separated them. I went into Dad's study and found some more notes. They were hidden, and tucked away in his drawers. They said something about how they both can't exist together. It's too much power, so one begins to feed off the other. If Vanya get's all of her energy, she will be a God. Right now, it doesn't seem like (Y/n)’s fighting it either. She might not even know it's happening." 

 

"That's why dad had those dreams... (Y/n) in the rubble." Luther said. 

 

We were interrupted by a helicopter circling above us. 

 

"Okay, we gotta go!" Diego yelled over the loud sound, "Everyone regroup at the bowling ally!" 

***** *****

 

We sat there, trying to figure out a plan. 

"Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare. In case things go South." 

 

Allison smacked him. 

 

"We're not killing our sisters, Luther." Five snapped. 

 

"Whatever we decide, we need to find them to begin with. They could be anywhere now." 

 

I opened a newspaper beside me, instantly seeing Vanya's face. Her concert was tonight according to the paper. "Or here." I suggested. 

 

They all loomed over me, "That's right, it's tonight." Diego nodded.

 

"Hello." A voice said behind us. We all turned to see one of the workers smiling at us, "I hate to intrude, but my manager says if you're not gonna bowl, you gotta leave." She left and we continued our conversation. 

 

Allison scribbled something on her notepad, Luther dismissing it with a wave. "I'm sorry, it's our duty to Dad." 

 

"To Dad? No, I've heard enough about--" Diego snapped. 

 

"He sacrificed everything to bring us back together." 

 

Five nodded, "I'm with Luther on this one. We can't give them a chance to fight back, and we especially can't give one to Vanya." 

 

I got an idea, "Hey, guys... Maybe I could help." 

 

Luther put his hand up to me dismissively, "No time." 

 

"No, let him finish." Diego snapped. "He saved my life today." 

 

Everyone looked at me, "Really?" Ben asked. 

 

"Is that true?" 

 

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I did... But I can't credit for it. In fact, the real hero... was Ben." 

 

Luther gave me a confused look, and I watched as a look of disappointment spread across all their faces. Shit. "Today--" 

 

"Klaus..." Diego began. 

 

"Listen." I cut him off. "Today he punched me. And earlier at the house, he was the one that saved Diego's life, not me." 

 

Number One scoffed, "Unbelievable, Klaus." 

 

"You want proof, is that it?" I asked. I picked up a bowling ball, holding in between my hand, "All right, it's showtime, baby." I nodded towards Ben. 

 

He held his hands out, getting ready to catch it. I threw the ball, and I felt panic wash over me when it went right through him. The ball crashed on the ground, and I put my hands over my head in embarrassment. 

 

"Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that scream out to be the center of attention?" Luther spat. 

 

I scoffed, I was getting sick of his bullshit. "You know... I liked you better before you got laid!" 

 

I saw the panic in his eyes, and instantly knew I fucked up. 

 

"Which was a complete... It-- it wasn't his fault, 'cause he was ridiculously high, right?" I turned to Allison, "And-- And the girl, she thought he was a furry..." 

 

"Stop." He hissed. 

 

I nodded, "Okay." 

 

Allison walked off, and Luther went after her. I sat down, feeling like an idiot. 

 

"Excuse me." A voice said. 

 

We turned to see this woman standing with her son, "Yeah?" I asked. 

 

"It's my son Kenny's birthday today, and... uh... wouldn't your son be happier playing with kids his own age?" 

 

We both looked at Five. 

 

"Assuming it's okay with your two Dad's." She continued. 

 

A smile crept at my lips and I turned to Diego. He gave me a glare before I could say anything, and I shut my mouth. 

 

"I'd rather chew off my own foot." Five hissed. 

 

The woman seemed taken back and turned away with Kenny. I looked back down, catching a glimpse of Five as he ran off to go do something. 

 

Diego looked at me, "If I was to date a man, you'd be the last one I'd date." 

 

I scoffed, "You'd be lucky to get me." I got up and grabbed a bowling ball, throwing it half ass'd so I could finish my turn. 

 

I looked down at the notebook Luther left. The one Dad wrote about our sister. I grabbed it, slowly opening it to the a random page and began reading. 

 

***** *****

_January 7th, 1998_  
_The girl and her sibling have become further. I notice them pick on the other, Eight seems to join in. I've made her forget her sister completely. Number seven is no longer seen as someone she knows dearly. She is just another child born on that day._

  
_January 20th, 1998_  
_She's become an annoying child. All she does is bicker all day with the other children. She pushes her biological away, which is good, but she has grown attached to number Five. They whisper and smile to each other. I don't like the relationship between them._

  
_August 21st, 1998_  
_Today I caught Number Five and Eight having a sleepover in her room. After promptly kicking him out, she slammed the door on me. She spoke of hating that she lived here, and how she dreams of running away. The child has no where to go; she cannot run anywhere._

 

_-Page-_

 

_October 1st, 2002  
It is all the children's birthday, and Number Eight does not celebrate with the other children, she instead stays locked in the freezer all day. She cries for no reason, bursting into tears at the smallest inconvenience._

  
_October 19th, 2002  
While the children trained, Number eight spent her time gazing at Number Five. She seems to have a strong relationship towards him, and I think she may even have feelings. I won't know until more time passes, but I don't want to deal with another Number Three and Number One._

  
April 5th, 2003  
As if it weren't enough to handle, the girl has become unstable since Number Five went missing. I suppose this is the answer to my question about her feelings towards him. I hate to say it, but maybe this is what she needs. She needed someone important to her gone, so she'd finally get some motivation to work harder.

 

_-Page-_

 

_November 18th, 2004  
Number Seven has adapted well, the two can be with one another and feel absolutely nothing. However, Number Eight has never looked more sad. She stopped sleeping, and her spark has gone. The fire in her eyes is no longer there._

 

_-Page-_

_July 4th, 2005  
The girl is more broken every time I try to talk to her. She refuses to fight, she refuses to do anything around the house. She's withdrawing into herself._

 

_-Page-_

_August 15, 2007_

_I've never seen Number Eight more enthusiastic since she and Number Six have been allowed to spend more time together. When they aren't allowed, they just sneak around, but it doesn't matter. The two are in love, and that is something I do enjoy for them. However, I do not want something to go wrong. She is barely starting to get control of her emotions, and if something were to happen, she'd break. I know she would._

 

_October 1st, 2009  
The girl is gone, she just woke up one morning and left the academy. She left no note, no sign she was leaving, she just got up and left. Her clothes are still here, and her suit is in the same place. I awoke to a shivering Number Four sitting on the couch, while his body gave out on him once more. Grace took him upstairs immediately to cleanse his body from another Overdose, but Number Eight was missing._

  
_October 15th, 2009_  
_I've searched everywhere for her. She's gone, and my fear is that she's left to end her life alone. If for some chance she chooses not to, I hope she comes back. We need her._

  
_December 10th, 2009_  
_The Seance is gone, he left the house without a trace. However, he was courteous to leave something. For him, it was a small smiley face on his bedroom door. It was childish, but it was something. I have these nightmares of the End of times. This is different. The girl is in it, but not like before. She stands tall in the rubble, staring at the destruction with pride in her face. I can change this. I have hope that The Inferno will come back to us. She has to come back. (Y/n), just come back._

***** *****

**-Diego POV-**

 

We'd barely gotten out of the shootout in the bowling ally, and we were here running into danger again. We got into the theatre, sprinting through the hall. The violin was playing and I'd never been more terrified in my life. Before we could get inside, Allison stopped us. She held up her notepad, 'Let me go in alone.' was all it said. 

 

Luther shook his head, "No. Do you really think they're gonna listen after everything that's happened?" 

 

"We don't have time for this!" I snapped, "Do you hear the music? It's starting." 

 

He finally nodded, "Okay, go." 

 

She didn't waste any time, she immediately ran inside without thinking. 

 

"You're using her as a distraction, aren't you?" I asked. 

 

"It's our only chance to incapacitate them..." he paused, "Well, Vanya, at least." 

 

We began walking, Klaus close behind us. "So, what's the plan?" He asked. 

 

I turned around, "You wait outside." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Yeah, you're the lookout." I said again. We turned around and  made our way into the auditorium. 

 

"The lookout?!" Klaus called. 

 

Luther and I got backstage, trying to go undetected by both Vanya and (Y/n), who was in the audience. I could see her in a black dress, watching our sister play on stage. "I'm gonna take the other side." Our brother said as he ran off. 

 

I stared... Not because I was scared, but because she was good. Why had we never seen how talented she was until now? All those years of being pushed away, no wonder she was lashing out now. The same with (Y/n)… We'd watched her suffer. We watched our father treat them both like garbage and said nothing. In a way, they should be punishing us. I looked around at the audience. They shouldn't punish them for what we did. It was our fault, not theirs. 

 

Luther was across from me, locking eyes dead on so I'd go when he signaled. He gave me a small nod, and we both sprinted at her. She got up from her seat, waving her bow across, and I felt us fly back into the audience. When I hit the ground, I gasped and coughed for air, trying to breath again. I didn't have time to waste, I slowly pulled myself back up. The people around us screamed, scattered out the door. I pushed them out of the way, "Move! Go, go go!" I yelled. They needed to leave. If this place was going up in flames, they'd be the first to go. 

 

(Y/n) got up from her seat, making eye contact with me before waving her hand and waving it across. A light flashed, and this burst of blue flames spread across. It was quick, and I almost didn't duck in time. The color, the music, everything they did was in sync. The concert was still going, and the audience had cleared out. We all ducked behind the chairs, trying to catch our breath, "They're stronger than expected." 

 

"Yeah." Luther snapped. He turned to Allison who was giving us a dirty look. "Yeah. We're fine, thanks for asking." 

 

I carefully looked up and almost screamed when I saw (Y/n) walking down the isle's looking for us. She looked so different. Her regular eye color was now a bright purple, that soft expression she usually wore was now hard and expressionless. I smacked Luther's chest, "So much for the element of surprise, (Y/n) is coming. What else you got?" 

 

He peeked, seeing the same thing I saw. He ducked back, trying to think of something quick. Allison grabbed our attention when she lightly tapped on the chair's back. She began moving her hand in a motion that showed she was playing a violin. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, no shit, Allison. Tell us something we don't already know." 

 

"She's talking about the Violin." Luther barked. "It's her lighting rod." 

 

We all looked back up, staring back at Vanya. "If we take it from her, and stop her playing... we might have a shot." I caught on. And just as we thought it couldn't get any worse, we were alarmed by gunshots echoing through the theatre. It was those same guys from the bowling place. We ducked down again, as they began shooting at us. "What the hell happened to Klaus? He's supposed to be the lookout!"

 

"Are you surprised?" Luther yelled. 

 

A familiar poof made me snap my head in the direction it came from, "What's with all the lollygagging?" Five asked. 

 

"Five, get down!" 

 

He realized what was going on and got down, hiding his small frame behind the seats. Another burst of flames spread through the seats, and I couldn't help but feel like this was going all wrong.

 

 ***** ***  
  
** **-Klaus POV-**

 

"This is such bullshit." I groaned as I grabbed my food from the truck. "I didn't ask for cilantro." 

 

Ben perked up, "Do you hear gunfire?" He began walking away towards the theatre. 

 

"What?" I asked, mouth full of a burrito. I followed him, and he was right. There was gunshots coming from inside. I turned back and realized we had a much bigger problem on our hands. I got behind the truck, cursing as I looked back over to see Cha-Cha making her way to our direction. "This is it, buddy." I backed away to the theatre, "Go time! Go time!" 

 

"What about the gunfire?" Ben asked. 

 

I threw my food into a bush, "C'mon, man! We're the damn lookouts!" I pulled the glass door open, sprinting inside and jumping over two body's lying on the ground. "Guys! Cha-Cha is--" 

 

"KLAUS!" Someone called my name. 

 

I saw all the gunman from the bowling ally pointing their weapons at me and ducked down with a shriek. And as I heard all my siblings shouting, the blue flames dancing around the auditorium, a glow emitted from my fist. This overwhelming power and I slowly got up. And I was shocked when I saw Ben slowly materialize in front of me. He opened his jacket, releasing the monster deep inside his chest and stomach. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing, and the fact that I was doing it. This must've been what Dad meant when he said I barely scratched the surface of my powers.

 

He grabbed them as the tentacles jabbed every which way. I was reminded of how truly terrifying it was to watch. He ripped them apart, grabbing multiple at a time and tearing them in half. When it was over, I let out a sigh as he disappeared again. He was in shock and looked at me with wide eyes. "How did yo--" 

 

I let out a nervous laugh, "Now who's the lookout?" 

 

The violin roared, and a bright light began to glow from Vanya. Her black suit now turning white. My gaze focused on our other sister. She was still staring emotionless, but she didn't attack.  She wasn't going to unless we tried to go after Vanya. She wasn't herself. She wasn't really there. It was like she was frozen into being A guard dog. She was looking right through me. The song kept playing, and I did something stupid. I slowly began walking down the isle, getting closer to (Y/n). 

 

Her head snapped in my direction, and she raised her arm before I lifted my hands up in a non-threatening manner. "Hey, hey..." I said. "I-- I just wanna talk." 

 

She didn't respond, but put her arm down. Eyes still fixed on me. 

 

"W-- why are you doing this?" 

 

No response. 

 

"Klaus, get out of there!" Luther yelled. 

 

I turned to him, "Shhh! Shut up! I got this." I took another step closer and nodded towards her, "You're okay. I get it..." I began. "Y-- You felt unappreciated..." I got closer, "And like no one cared. But you're wrong, (Y/n). I cared about you so much. You took care of me, and I should've been the one taking care of you. When Dad locked you away, I didn't do anything, but I know I should've... And I'm sorry, okay?" 

 

I looked over at Ben, who was standing next to me, eyes tearing up. 

 

"B-- Ben cared about you too." And just like that, her once emotionless gaze peaked with interest, and she was really looking at me. I sighed a bit, at least she was listening. 

 

"I loved her." 

 

"He loved you, (Y/n)…" I repeated. 

 

"It was my fault. I stopped trying to help her. It was too much with all the outburst, the drinks and late nights of crying, and I should've tried. If I could go back, I would."

 

I turned to her, "He said he stopped trying. When you were crying yourself to sleep, waking up from nightmares, and the drinks..." I paused, "It was too much. But he would take it back if he could. He says he wishes he didn't stop helping you, because he should've helped you through it. Loved you and guided you through every obstacle." I took another step.

 

"I should've never left... Should've came back home. I miss her everyday, and I heard her when she spoke to me. I watched her, but she didn't see me. I was there. I heard her blame herself for everything, and it wasn't her fault." 

 

I began translating again, "Uh-- He says he should've never left you... And that it wasn't your fault that he died. He missed you everyday, and he heard you when you talked to him. You couldn't see him, but he wants you to know that he was there." 

 

"She can't do this. This isn't her." 

 

"He says you're better than this. He knows the real you, and right now... You aren't that person." She was so close, I could almost touch her. "I know what it feels like to lose someone, (Y/n). It hurts, and you feel like you can't ever see them again. You can't breath, and you get so angry, you just feel like leaving everything behind. And that's what you did..." 

 

Her expression was soft now, and it was full of sadness and regret. "I wanted to leave, but he said 'no' before we could." 

 

Ben sighed, "I didn't want to leave you behind, Klaus. I didn't want to leave Vanya. But... I should've left with her."

 

"He says... He wanted to leave, and he didn't. He stayed because he wanted to take care of the rest of us. Leaving us with Dad didn't feel right to him." 

 

She stared, tears in her eyes. 

 

I got closer, "Just stop this..." I pleaded, "L-- Let me help you now. Let us help you." 

 

(Y/n)'s eyes changed back to their normal color, and she finally opened her arms.

 

I let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her, pulling her into my arms and holding her tight. "You're okay, it's gonna be okay."

 

We separated and she looked terrified. "I-- I don’t know what's happening. I feel drained. She's taking my power away from me. I can't hear her anymore, it's like she's another person." Her voice quivered. 

 

Right on cue, Vanya raised her Bow, waving her arm, and I felt my body fly back. My back hit the wall, and I saw (Y/n) land on the floor. She stopped at the rest of their feet. I jumped back up, going back over to them as they helped her up. 

 

"Welcome back." Luther patted her back. 

 

She nodded as we all gazed up at our one threat, "How we gonna stop her?" Diego asked. 

 

(Y/n) let out a groan, trying to think. "I-- I don't know. Vanya is powerful, I felt it when I was connected to her." She sighed. "If we cut off the power source, she may be easier to handle." 

 

I raised a brow, "But... But you are the power sou--" 

 

She nodded again, "I know I am. Which is why we need a plan." She pulled us in closer, "We run at her from all angles, maybe she can't get us all at once. Someone is bound to get through. I mean... she needed me to guard her for a reason, right?" 

 

"Wait... That's suicide." Diego commented. 

 

"No, if she hurts any of you, I'll handle it." 

 

Allison tapped on (Y/n), shaking her head wildly. 

 

"There's no time, Allison." Luther said. He patted Diego, "Stage left." He pointed at himself, "Stage right." He looked over at me, Five and (Y/n). "You guys take the front." 

 

We separated off into our sections. "I should've never let it get this far. I should've never said those things to her." 

 

I placed my hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder. "It's okay. You were hurt... We're gonna fix this." This was it... The end. 

 

"NOW!" 

 

I didn't even think, I just got up and ran. And as everything seemed to slow down, I noticed Our sister wasn't with us. Before I could even question it, a beam of light flashed, and I felt as Vanya waved her arm again and picked us up. I hovered off the ground, feeling a sting run through my body. And it felt like the life was being drained from my body. 

 ***** *****  
  
-(Y/n) POV-

 

"Vanya, stop!" I yelled. 

 

She looked at me, eyes dead and uncaring. I needed to weaken her power, so someone could get to her. From the looks of it, Allison came up behind our sister, gun in hand. She looked at me... She couldn't do it. I knew it would happen, so I did the only thing that was left to do. Get rid of the power source. I took a deep breath, looking one last time at the damage she'd done. That  _we'd_ done together. The energy slowly began to run through my body, and I felt like all I had left. My thoughts were clouded by distant memories. The time I spent with my family at the Academy, the laughs we had during training, the sleepovers with Klaus, and the love I had for Ben. As the energy built and built, slowly taking over every part of me... I didn’t feel anger or regret. I wasn’t sad or even scared. I felt... relief. The energy released all at once. I’d finally found what my purpose was... my _true_ purpose _._

 

 ***** *****  
  
-Klaus POV-

 

 One minute I felt like I was dying, and then I was on the ground. As I caught my breath, a huge burst of blue emitted from Vanya's chest and shot through the skylight. All the while a light filled the space, a wave of heat coming with it. We all covered our eyes, blocking out the beam. Just like that, the flash wasn’t gone. My arm slowly came down to see Vanya on the ground, and Allison going after to catch her. When I looked back over, she was gone. “(Y/n)?” I called. My voice echoed through the area. 

 

It was so quiet, the music stopped, and the gunshots ceased. In that moment, everything was silent. No sound, and it was all dead. We’re alone now, or at least it felt like it at the time. I pulled myself up, looking over at Allison, "Is she--" I asked as she caught her. 

 

I didn’t think twice once she nodded. I needed to go find our sister. And as I ran, our other brothers following close behind, a weight fell in my heart. It was heavy, like I couldn’t breath. Anyone would have missed her completely, but I knew. I knew it was her from the black spot that stained the theatre carpet. I fell to my knees, my body felt weightless. I stared at the ashes, trying to figure out how we could’ve let this happen. Our sister... our little sister. It was all black, and a small sight of smoke stayed in the area, but she was gone. No words came out of my mouth, just tears coming out of my eyes. I reached out, hands trembling, lip quivering, and went to touch the remains. Why? I don’t know. I guess I thought I could feel her, maybe see her in my mind one last time. But I stopped when I heard a voice, and it wasn’t any of my brothers.

 

"Klaus..." 

 

It was like a weight had been lifted when I looked up and saw her staring back down at me. Unlike the other spirits when they die, she wasn’t covered in burns or ashes. She wasn’t chard and black, she was normal. "You--" I stammered. "You're d--"

 

"Klaus.. what is it?" Diego asked. His voice was broken, and it sounded like he was crying.

 

She put her finger to my lips. "It's okay." I could feel her. Physically touch her. She was cold, but she placed her hands on my cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I'll be okay." When I'm around them, I feel everything radiate off of them. Most are angry, some are sad. Ben... he was sad. With her, she was happy. Pure joy was beaming from her spirit. 

 

"Klaus." Five said. 

 

I smiled, "She's here. She's with us."

 

Everyone let out a small sigh, relieved she was still somewhat here. "W-- Will you tell her that she saved us?" Luther said as he cleared his throat, "And that we, uh... couldn't have done it without her?"

 

I nodded, "She can hear you." 

 

"(Y/n)?" Ben's voice said from behind me. 

 

I turned, and the look he had on his face. A mixture of pain and happiness. The sadness in his eyes, I just wanted to hug him. She didn’t say anything, she stepped past me, and they hugged. I’m sure it only lasted a few seconds, but watching them seemed like a lifetime. They’d been away from each other for so long, it was sad to watch. At the same time, a sense of content washed over me, she was with him again. More were forming in my eyes, so I looked away. 

  

Diego chuckled and got up, we all followed him back over to the stage where Vanya was. Ben and (Y/n) we’re close behind, hand in hand. "Ah..." He groaned, "We just saved the world." 

 

All the pressure was finally gone, I turned to look up when something weird caught my eye. "Uh... guys?" I called. 

 

They looked up too. 

 

Ben and (Y/n) stared, trying to get a better look, "Ay, that shit getting kinda close." She commented. 

 

"What the hell is that?" Five asked. 

 

I shrugged, "Looks like a big moon rock." 

 

Luther let out a huge exhale, "Not good." 

 

I pursed my lips, "So this is it, huh? So much for...Saving the world." 

 

"I cut off the rest of the energy coming from me and going into her...” (Y/n) began.

 

Ben pointed up, ”But what about this?” 

 

“I didn’t anticipate how powerful she already was... If I had let her take the rest, we would’ve all disintegrated.” She rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, “It didn’t matter because she felt what I was doing and released the energy she already had before I could stop her... I’m sorry, guys.” 

 

The rest didn't hear her, so I looked at them. “She said she lessened the damage done. Vanya just released what she already had.” 

 

Diego scoffed, "So, we didn’t save the world. If only Sir Reginald could see us now, huh? The fucking Umbrella Academy. A total failure." 

 

"At least we're together at the end. As a family." Luther said. 

 

The sounds of huge crashes surrounded us. 

 

"Wait, guys!" Five grabbed our attention, "This doesn't have to be the end." 

 

I turned to him, "What? What are you saying, Five?" 

 

“I don’t think (Y/n) was meant to save the world, I think she was meant to give us time to save it.”

 

“I’m not following.”

 

He scoffed, “I think I have a way out of this, but you have to trust me." 

 

We all paused for a moment before shaking our head, "No." 

 

"Well, then you might as well kiss our asses goodbye. In about a few minutes, we're all gonna be dead." 

 

"Then what are you suggested?" Luther snapped. 

 

"We use my ability to time travel. But this time, I'll take you with me." 

 

"You can do that?" I asked. 

 

Five shrugged, "I don't know. I've never tried it, but what do we have to lose?" 

 

I weight my options and finally nodded, "Fuck it, yeah. What's the worse that can happen?" 

 

"You're lookin at it. A 58 year old man in a 13 year old body." 

 

Diego shrugged, "Yeah, what the hell, i'm in." 

 

"Me too." Luther added. "Allison?"

 

She nodded in response. 

 

"Ben and (Y/n)?" I turned back to them. 

 

She grabbed Ben's hand and smiled, "What are we gonna do, die?" 

 

I snortted, "Not funny." I turned back to the others, "Yeah, they're in." 

 

Fived exhaled, "Okay, great. Luther, grab Vanya." 

 

He did as told and grabbed her, "Wait... should we be taking her? I mean... isn't that like taking a bomb?" 

 

"The apocalypse will always happen, and Vanya will always be the cause. Unless... we take her back and fix her. Stop this from ever happening." 

 

The sound of a low rumble approaching made us huddle together. I grabbed onto Vanya's legs as we made a tight circle around her. The electricity crackled around us, and we looked up to see a blue void hovering over our heads. We engulfed as a dome of energy went around us, the wind blowing my hair from my face. 

 

"It's working!" Luther yelled. 

 

Ben and (Y/n) held onto my shoulder, their grips tightening as it got more and more powerful. 

 

"Hold on!" Five called. "It's gonna get messy." 

 

Finally, a blue light flashes, nearly blinding me before a heard a zap.


End file.
